<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knight Who Wasn't by Aria Serif (Mysterie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755908">The Knight Who Wasn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif'>Aria Serif (Mysterie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanctuaryverse [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - SanctTale, Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Angst, F/M, Guilt, Undertale AU, Undertale Alternate Universe, alternate universe - Fellswitch, past sin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING!: SPOILERS FOR FELLSWITCH &amp; SENTINALTALE APPEAR WITHIN THIS STORY! IF YOU DON'T WISH TO HAVE SOME THINGS SPOILED THEN PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING THIS STORY UNTIL FELLSWITCH IS NEAR COMPLETION! THANK YOU!</p><p> </p><p>After being rejected by the one monster she believes who knows the real her, Chara is ready to give up on finding any sort of true happiness ... until a stranger comes along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore/Toriel, Chara/Naastoe, Chara/Papyrus, Papyrus/Lisa, Red/Risk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanctuaryverse [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He never was one to talk much, but since his youngest sibling had become queen he had gotten used to various royal events. It wasn’t hard to slip into the crowd, acting like he belonged. Even the silver robes did not seem to make any question it, but then again, the robes were meant to cast illusions at his whim. To them he was simply someone they knew or expected to see when they looked his way so of course none of them would notice he was a stranger... He noticed, however, a lone girl on the balcony. <em> Oh? And just what is a lovely flower doing all alone? </em>Curiosity had him stepping silently onto the balcony. When he got a good look at her, however, he recognized her even without looking at the Code. </p><p> </p><p>“Feeling lonely princess?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you know non personal is n-not- who cares… it has been a long night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah... a desert blossom feeling the drought that surrounds her.” His voice was soft, had a soft base rumble to it.. or so his sister had once said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe… no I am not a flower. I am more like a thorn. Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naatsoe.” </p><p> </p><p>“Naatsoe? I can’t claim I heard of you.” She turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Few have, but you are here because of mother.” When she turned she was met with a skeleton who was taller than her by almost a full foot, ruby red eye lights contrasting the gray toned bones. He also had four red horns on his head and was dressed in what seemed to be a silvery gray robe with a hood.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand what you mean but welcome to the ball. I like the rest of my family is glad for you to come.” It sounded like a rehearsed line she had said a million times over. He chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about pretending on my account. I’m not from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Different kingdom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Different world.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay… are you okay? There is… nevermind I can’t even deny all these stupid worlds anymore. It used to be so simple.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am like you... a black sheep among the white. In more ways than one.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want with me? I don’t… can’t do much. I haven’t met a being who can stand me more than 10 seconds that didn’t want something from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what would you think a monster like me would want from a princess? I have no need of wealth.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hehe… power usually is more the usual thing than wealth. Wealth means nothing without power. If that is not what you want, I am not sure what it is you seek.”</p><p> </p><p>“Power is fleeting. No. I simply came after you because you interest me.” </p><p> </p><p>“How so? I annoy every being I meet.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you were chasing after a skeleton who seemed more interested in escorting the young lady on his arm.” </p><p> </p><p>“That obvious… “</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps just to me, but as a roamer I’ve seen it many times.” <em> You were looking at him the way my sister looks at her mate...  </em></p><p> </p><p>“So I am following a trend of desperate women. That doesn’t seem to make me feel better. What interests do you have in me other than me making a fool of myself like many before me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m curious as to why you would chase him, when you could instead have someone else. Someone who would give you the attention you deserve.” </p><p> </p><p>“There hasn’t been one yet like Papyrus. He actually challenges me to be better. He sees something in me I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you simply haven’t found one who can accept you for who you are, rather than simply be always challenging you to do better. It is always the younger brother who thinks that everyone can “be better if they just try” rather than seeing things for what they are. Always talking about potential and while, yes, everyone has the potential, not everyone has the means or the want to change.” He leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking out over the view.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a family who constantly reminds you of how awful you have turned out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine doesn’t have to... I have all the memories... all the nightmares to remind me.” His gaze is somber as he speaks. <em> It is the curse I once had... why do I feel compelled to speak of it now when I have not before to any?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I see. I am sorry. I know that no one has a… good life. A perfect one… I was adopted. I don’t know why my parents put me up for adoption or if they even cared. I don’t remember them… and sometimes it makes me feel alone in this stupid world. What happened to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was adopted as a baby. I never knew my real parents. Never knew where I even came from. Mom found me one day by sheer accident. Me and my brother anyway. We were the only living two there from what mom knew... and when she went back one day when we were older.... The place was just.... empty. It had been erased. By taking us... she had saved us from it and... shielded my brother from some terrible power he had to see things no child should see. She thinks it had something to do with our home, but she was never sure and neither are we.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is just awful…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it gets better. See, mom had to travel back in time to find us as children... so of course there was a time when we were older that she had to leave us alone. So not to mess too much with time. The first time she’d met the two of us, Justice and I were adults. Having lived on our own a time... and it was then that I met mom again that things disintegrated... I was taken over by an evil that used my body like a puppet to cause my family endless trouble and heartache. Destroying countless lives and my soul... it wasn’t there... I wasn’t me. At some point... mom was able to contact my Creator... and together they came to an agreement or ... something. I don’t know. The Darkness was destroyed and I was restored.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is fucked up. I am sorry you went through that shit.” Chara sat on the bench on the balcony and reached under to grab a small pouch.</p><p>“Smoke?” It wasn’t a plain cigarette, it was a magical drug that monsters used to get high. It was very illegal for several reasons but the big ones was the side effects it had on humans.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, not big on such things. I won’t tell anyone though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Appreciate it.” She lit the cigarette and puffed it.</p><p>“I sometimes do this so I don’t have to think. I feel this world is trying to make me into something I can’t be… I don’t think there is someone who can just relate. You claim otherwise though right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, well I think I understand a little. Even without the pressures of the crown on you, there are still expectations are there not?” </p><p> </p><p>“A little. My parents… my dad sees me as a spoiled child that will never amount to squat. Why are you saying you want to date me? Ha… I think everyone would think that you lost a bet to me and now forced to like me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm...  then perhaps we should leave. Do you have a preference in scenery?” </p><p> </p><p>“Anywhere but here.” She snubbed out the remains of the cigarette.</p><p>“Don’t worry no one will even know I am gone.” He smiled, flashing sharp pointed teeth as he held out a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we then?” She took his hand without hesitation. The moment she took his hand a portal appeared in soft gray tones and he tugged her though with him. Like she said the party group didn’t even seem to notice she was gone. Her “escort” was drunk at the bar. The world beyond was a beach bathed in the colors of the sunset, the waves gently lapped upon the shoreline but there was no one else but them. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh… my, are you like Sans? He can … well he can’t do that portal thing but he disappears when I start talking to him too long.” She laughed to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no. We have left the world you know princess. This is a beach in a world of monsters and humans... it is called SanctTale.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, it is kinda nice… umm… so we are not on… our… my world any more then?” She was feeling the calming effect of the drugs kicking in. </p><p> </p><p>“Correct. This world has not known you. It has no knowledge of either of us.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is better off not knowing our world… it is way overfilled with Charas and Frisks… and all sorts of skeletons.” He chuckles a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m aware... but your world has its benefits too. It is one of very few sanctuaries that exist.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not to me. I don’t remember my past but my magic… no longer works.” She tries to pull up the menu in front of him and nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, well the memory thing is likely an effect of being in that world. Mom spent years figuring out how to make such a place before she could. There are so many out there who would destroy it in ways that are a lot worse than the things you deal with.” </p><p> </p><p>“The only thing I know is that I don’t have ACT as an option to battle.” </p><p> </p><p>“You were never meant to. Your code never had it... as mom would say, though I wonder if maybe it is just hidden.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes … sense…” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not sure to what extent... but I bet I can return some of your memories.” </p><p> </p><p>“You sure you want to dig up stuff that even I think is probably bad juju?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s up to you actually... Me, I don’t mind honestly. I kinda like getting under mom’s skin every now and then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt… a man after my own heart. I love my parents but my gosh… they seem to want to control every aspect of my life.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mom isn’t controlling... but it’s, been hard to accept what happened. Especially knowing what I technically did... Nearly killing my own unborn sister.... Not even the worst thing I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sucks. I can’t remember what I did… I am afraid to know the truth. Will it hurt?” </p><p> </p><p>“For you, no... for me... maybe. Depends.” </p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t worth it then. You are the first being that has been nice to me… my own date decided… well correction, guard, got drunk.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I saw actually. I admit I took advantage of it... just a little.” </p><p> </p><p>“You took advantage? I think I took advantage… I got out of that place.” </p><p> </p><p>“I encouraged him to drink so I could have a reason to keep him away from you. Wasn’t hard really.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am still going to guilt trip the staff. I am tired of them constantly making gestures like I am a drunk.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t blame you.”  Chara smiled and turned to face her new friend? She wasn’t quite sure.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Chara but you can call me… uhhh… hmm…” </p><p> </p><p>“I think princess suits you.” He gave her a smile and a slight bow.</p><p>“Naatsoe Serif, at your service.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think knight sounds perfect for you.” She smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it is not far off the mark. I am a guardian.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but guardians have a bad rep on our world. Poking into everyone’s business.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see, heh... she means well.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I imagine … whomever you are talking about does but I think I would rather deal with my own shit… and sometimes… the nightmares are enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, but I rather think that the things that happen to us. Good or bad, whether it was someone’s doing or our own... are meant to be. That sometimes meddling turns into what we need in unexpected ways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway… what is so special about this world? Does it have a Chara that is evil … Evil and Chara… seemed to go hand in hand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I do not know. Unlike mother, I tend to stay away from the main players unless I am specifically needed... you, on the other hand. Are the exception.” Chara flushed a little bit. She wasn’t expecting such a line to make her heart patter a little faster but it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff.. I bet you say that to all the girls.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh... mother wishes. I am the only one in my family who has not settled or even seemed to show interest. Even my baby sister is already mated and has a child... and she is quite younger than I am. I was around my late teens when she was born.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I have the luck of an ugly maiden… and cursed as well. Dad … well this can’t get out there yet. Dad is arranging my marriage. Fun… I am part of a business deal.” She sat down on the sand and removed her shoes before letting them soak in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>This won’t do... I will change that for you, my princess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this will be the big opportunity to find true love. You already saw I had a crush on Papyrus but he is clearly head over heels with that maid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I saw that. An unusual choice... but one man’s trash is another’s treasure as some might say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff… that is so mean… but hehehe… thanks I needed a good laugh. Papyrus is really nice… he heard me out when I overdosed on MM before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A soul that is kind to a fault I think. Much as you might have liked him I do not think you would have made the best pair. Kindness and gratitude only go so far before you find that being too kind and too optimistic means sacrifices you may not be willing to make.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. Plus… even though he has been on my side. I don’t think he ever truly accepted me as I am. He says things like I know there is a way to show the real you. I am like but this is the real me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Precisely what I mean. Such good intention to the point reality goes right on by. Imagine having to listen to that day in and day out. I think you would eventually become quite cross with him if you have not already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. For almost 2 and ½ years but… the reason I liked him is because he did see something special in me. Had hope in me… when no one else did. In fact I was hoping to get one dance in with him but I see on my phone. No one is even looking for me so yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To our advantage then.” He smiles a little and moves over to her, with a little bow he offers her his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you dance with me then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You are not going to yank the hand away are you? Cause I will fall on my ass again… and it will hurt.” She felt more comfortable with him than with most she ever dealt with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a cruel trick. No princess. I have no ill will towards you nor such cruel intentions.” She put her hand into his and he helped her up. Once she was on her feet he drew her close, one hand lightly resting at her waist as he drew her into a dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope this isn’t a bad trip… because this is so magical.” She whispers quietly more to herself than to him. She found herself resting her head against his shoulder as they dance to no song in particular. He said nothing, even if he heard the soft words. Guiding her across the sand in the dance with graceful, sure footing and ever mindful of where they were so that she didn’t stumble into any sharp rocks or pebbles since she had left her shoes behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so light on your feet. Are you a dancer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I been with several who claim they can dance… mostly by force because of dad but anyway.. I think you out dance them by far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have nicknamed you prince charming at this rate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that quite suits me. I will settle for being your knight I believe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff… okay knight. Shall we dance all night or do you have any other plans?” She was comfortable in his arms and that… was unusual for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is up to you. This is your trip is it not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you know more about this than me. Hmm… you could be kidnapping me still. Trying to make me fall for your charms… blah blah blah… and so on and so forth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I don’t know... is it working?” His tone indicated quite clearly he was anything but serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is… I am feeling swooned.” She exasperated her gestures as she pretends to feel faint. Placing the back of her hand against her forehead she leans back adding to the affect. </span>
  <span>He laughs. She smirks as she playfully smacks his shoulder with her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch, you wound me princess.” He smirks though before leading her through a twirl and back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weee… who needs the fair when I got you.” She smiled as he spun her around. Chara hadn’t had this much fun in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who indeed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think… tonight is very special. Not only did I get to get my dance but… it is with a knight in shining armor as well.” To this he simply smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want… we can do that memory thing. I trust you… which is odd because I usually don’t trust any.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you are learning, not how to change, but how to know who to trust. It is a subtle art princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree but I wish I can do it more. I been used and manipulated to give those what they wanted and I had enough… it is easier to be feared than to be used.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes... it is, but neither is good.” He led her back to where she’d been sitting and indicated for her to sit down, settling in the sand himself. She joined him and naturally nuzzled closer to him. </span>
  <span>The moment she realized how close she was… it was, then she scooted a couple inches over. </span>
  <span>A soft, silver flush crossed his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway… about my past.” She tried to suggest to move on from that slight embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” He replies. Chara turned to face him as she sat there in the sand and closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure what to expect but she slightly puckered her lips still. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah... that is very tempting princess...  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He closed his sockets and lightly pressed his forehead to hers, his hands gently cradling her head as his magic washed over her. </span>
  <span>Memories flashed through her skull of a childhood similar to this lifetime but it was underground and she was killed over and over again because she couldn’t break the barrier. King Asgore forced Alphys to do experiments on her and took away the ability to ACT and even though she can use her load it was the only thing she had access to. Her life was completely controlled and when they parted she was in tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hated… everything… life… had no meaning.”  </span>
  <span>The last memory, of course, was of a stranger who approached her. A black robed figure with purple eye lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chara...  I do not wish for this sort of life on any, least of all someone like you. I can offer you a place of comfort. To start your life over again.” A hand was offered to her, it belonged to a skeleton.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met … this woman… who let me take her hand. Then I forgot... most of it anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother’s doing. I can sense her magic still lingers, there is likely some I cannot so easily dispel and likely for good reason. Best forgotten perhaps.” He says as he draws back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to remember some things to know they were awful. I know that I had a lot of scars and being in the lab for countless hours. Gaster and Alphys both had their … no they didn’t have a choice. They tried to make me break the barrier. I tried but I couldn’t do it.” He had released his hold on her only to take one of her hands and bring it to his mouth for a light kiss across the knuckles though he did not speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did… I hurt you?” Chara asked softly after a moment had passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… that… was intense. Did you see what I saw?” Her head was wrapping around all that just occurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. The magic doesn’t allow for that. I simply released the bonds around the memories I could. Even if it did... I doubt I would have seen anything, that would require a kind of majik I do not possess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not that I don’t mind sharing those memories it is just… I don’t want you to see me in a poor light.” She felt ashamed her former self couldn’t stand up for herself as she does now. But … did anything really change? Other than not being treated like a lab rat was she not just following her dad’s orders and doing them despite how she felt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway this night has been beyond anything I ever expected it would be. I owe it all to you knight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am glad that I could be of service princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get back. Do you think I will see you again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am certain we will likely meet again, if at a time unexpected.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That meaning?” She didn’t like hearing such an unknown response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meaning that I intend to see you again, but the when... that is left up to circumstance that even I do not yet know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Okay… We should get back. It is getting late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should put the shoes back on first princess else there might be some questions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfftt… knowing them. They probably think I am at a bar.” She slipped the shoes on using him as a stand to hold her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but there are some keen eyes that would notice and you might be surprised.” Once they were ready to go, he opened the portal once more back to the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me there is none…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you say.” He walked with her into the portal back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems the party has begun to die down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good time to return to the balcony. I will see if anyone noticed me gone yet…” She sighs as she took his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you luck. Though I should not accompany you. No one knows I’m here, for now it is best if it stays that way.” He brought her hand up for another kiss, a bit of a smile crossing his features. A small flush crossed her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A famous writer once said ‘parting is such sweet sorrow’ ... and for sure was he correct, that it is a sorrow we must bear, but the sweetness comes in knowing we shall meet again.” He released her hand and lightly jumped up onto the railing with practiced ease. Wings spreading out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until we meet again princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until next time knight…” She whispers. He leapt off into the air and dove down, then soared up into the night sky. His eye lights flashing a subtle silver in white as he read the Code around him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The more she stood there, the more her memories flooded in about the events that happened before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naatsoe took it upon himself to first work on that contract that involved the arranged marriage. </span>
  <span>It did not take him long to find them, or convince them that they were better off agreeing to different terms. With that in writing, he flew back to the castle. He skirted the usual guards right up until he got to the throne room. There was no way sneaking through there would be received well. There were, of course, two guards in front of the throne room. Naatsoe looked at the guards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird... </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shrugged it off as he moved past the two who, for whatever reason, didn’t seem inclined to question him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just as well this is a Tale verse.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was all he could think as he entered the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guards! There is a … Never mind… I swear fire half the staff and still not get the fear instilled into them. Who are you and state your business?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems good help is hard to find around here your majesty. I am Naatsoe Serif, a guardian of the realms. I come as a messenger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Do you know Aria then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is my mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense. Alright what is this message you have for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An amendment to a recent agreement.” He hands over the papers he was holding. Asgore looked at the papers and frowned a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened about the arranged marriage? It appears to be cut out from the contract now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A change of mind it seems. I happened to be in the area at the time and they knew who I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is infuriating. I was hoping this will keep the bonds stronger, especially if she bears their child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some things cannot be helped, alas... it seems, at least from what I saw, that the other party found someone else that they wished for instead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they did… I wonder how much they heard about my daughter. I swear half the rumors aren’t true but they are everywhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hard to say, but I would not know. I do not listen to rumor myself. It is their loss.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do what I have to... I will not lose.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were a prince I would ask you to marry my daughter this moment. Respect that you have shown so far… it is a rare thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is humbling sire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, thank you for telling me the news. I have an appointment with my Captain… He was supposed to be here nine minutes ago…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well I will take my leave then.” He turned and the doors opened, said captain walking through. A quick spell, harmless really, kept the taller skeleton from taking much note of his presence or taking an interest as he left the room, passing by the other. He didn’t bother to eavesdrop, instead, he moved out of sight towards an open window. He climbed out and dropped down, his wings catching him and allowing him to soar over the gardens for a while. He found a nice sturdy hedge maze, he settled on top of one of the hedges. A fountain was quietly bubbling nearby and he put his arms behind his head and stared up, allowing his weariness to take over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the king telling everyone to stay quiet Papyrus took his new mate to the fountain area and explained the details on what just occurred. The conversation disturbed Naatsoe’s rest, he frowned at the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She tried to kill herself!” Lisa exclaimed with Papyrus putting a hand on her mouth to stifle her exclamation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She what... ?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sat up abruptly, fortunately the two didn’t seem to notice him above them and he stilled himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Took Sleeping Pills. Well She Thought She Did. They Were Vitamins. The King Wants Us To Make It Seem Like Today Never Happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank the realms....</span>
  </em>
  <span> He let out a quiet sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just one more lie though... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are they going to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We Are Going To Let Her Find The Drugs And Draw Up Her Own Conclusion. The King Promised To Tell Her The Truth When She Is Mentally Stable. I Can’t Help But Feel Partially Responsible For What Happened. She Overheard The King And I Discuss About The Events With Her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see...  a good plan. I am starting to regret that I let her remember. That likely did not help matters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I come to work tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, It Is Probably Best You Stay Home. Can’t Afford Making Her More Upset.” Lisa nodded understandingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going to get the drugs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, The King Says She Stashes A Bit Under the Bench On The Balcony. That Is Where I Will Be Checking In A Moment To See If There Is Some.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the plan will work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Hope So. I Really Do. She Is Truly Is Struggling Right Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As do I. You do not yet see how lovely you are... inside and out.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright I will see you tomorrow night then. Meet me at the house okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I Love You Lisa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Papyrus.” They shared a kiss before parting and leaving the maze. </span>
  <span>Once they have gone a ways Naatsoe flops back down with a sigh on his makeshift bed. He doesn’t mind sleeping on it. It was thick enough to hold his meager weight and he’d slept in all sorts of places. At any rate, he had been exhausted enough that it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to stay up there all day?” A familiar voice asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to stop meddling?” He retorts, electing an amused huff from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t intend to eavesdrop long when it comes time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be doing it at all. I swear sometimes sis acts like the mother and you the teenage daughter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a queen with a throne to uphold. Still, it is more fun this way. Besides, if I become too predictable that leads to problems all its own.” Well, he couldn’t argue with that. He remained silent and eventually heard her walk off. He considered seeing her, but that might be intrusive... no, he’d bide his time here. He took out his guide and read for a while before the light waned and then he curled up to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day around mid morning it is when he heard Chara talking to Papyrus around the fountain. She was talking about a bad trip… That she had a hard time remembering what had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been just sort of staring up at the sky, lost to his thoughts when he heard the voices. Quietly he rolled onto his side and propped up his head to gaze at the two. He listened to the two of them talk. It was when he heard humming that he nearly gave himself away with a curse and summoned his magic for a cloaking spell as Papyrus looked around. He watched the conversation between the three, irritated that his mother had gotten herself caught... Hearing what he needed he rolled to the other side of the hedge and dropped down silently. He wasn’t about to be caught himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Papyrus for walking me back. I … I am still uncertain how I feel. It is like … never mind.” The conversation was minimum at most and it wasn’t until they arrived at the bedroom that he heard them again. </span>
  <span>Naatsoe had been relaxing in the room when he’d heard the voices. Well crap. He scrambled from the bed, which had fortunately not been made up anyway... and slipped into the shadows, disappearing with a spell. </span>
  <span>He listened about how sad she had been and how lonely she felt. The feeling about being broken. Soon she was asleep with Papyrus telling her a story. It was when he was heading out that Naatsoe decided to reveal himself. Well, more accurately he had decided he needed to make sure his princess had good dreams. He had thought he’d timed his steps right... that was until the Captain suddenly turned. Naatsoe could tell that Papyrus was not thrilled he was in the room with her but decided to hold his “tongue” until they left the room after he’d performed a quick spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are You The One That Took Chara On This So Called Date?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Don’t Like It That I Found You Stalking Her In Her Room. Don’t You Think That Is Slightly Inappropriate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t stalking her. I was taking a nap when you two came by, I had thought you both would be gone for the remainder of the day, not come waltzing in. Most humans do not suddenly sleep in the middle of the day like that and I am still tired from the previous day. That you are pretending didn’t even happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Is Probably Feeling The Side Effects Of The Pills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Vitamins around here do that?” He did not seem particularly amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Honestly Don’t Know What Is Wrong With Her. It Is Scaring Both The Royal Family And I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised, what do you expect when you push her to your own expectations for years on end without ever listening to her? Oh, I imagine you tried captain, but you’re far too optimistic to not do more than listen, and then suddenly you try to fix it.” Papyrus sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Know She Can Be Better Is Why. I See The Potential.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like you expect her to suddenly be better just because you see potential. We all have potential, captain, but not all of us have the tools within that we need to take the bull by the horns and achieve it... Sometimes... it takes someone else doing something for things to fall into place. I’m one to talk.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Indeed... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>You Do Not Know Her Like I Do. She Can Be Downright Cruel To The Staff And To Others. We Had A Recent Breakthrough When I Forced Her To Switch With My Now Mate Lisa And Love Her Life. Making Her Appreciate And Show Kindness To Others.” </span>
  <span>There was a quiet laugh, but it was anything but a nice one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even hear yourself captain? You claim she is cruel... and yet it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who forced her into something she likely did not want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It Is For Her Own Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A handy excuse for one who doesn’t have to deal with being shoved into something they do not wish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Only Want What Is Best For Her. She Must Not Hate Me That Much If I Am Her Best Friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then do everyone a favor. Should you truly mean your words you will stop meddling in such ways and leave her to someone who understands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understand What? She Has An Easy Life! All We Ask Of Her Is To Show Respect!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you know of her life? Easy? Tch. You don’t know anything. You don’t know where she came from. That much is clear. Besides, having everything handed to you on a plate doesn’t make life “easy” as you put it. Instead there are more cruel problems that come with “having everything” that you could want or need.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Don’t Think She Even Knows. What Problems Is That?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows and if you have to ask then she apparently doesn’t think you can understand and thus will never tell you.” Papyrus sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt frustrated with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clearly You Have Some Kind Of An Attraction To Chara Then Right? Because I Don’t See Many Come Up To Me Defending Chara Like You.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone who claims you are naive is an idiot.” He responds in kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Most Still Would. I Am Debating On Telling The King But… For Chara’s Sake. I Will Keep This Quiet. If She Says One Word About You Hurting Her…” His magic flared to show how serious he was.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate it, but I have no ill will towards her. I came here because I was told that I would find what I have been searching for.... I admit, I had no idea what that actually meant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe It Is Something Simple… Who Knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is... though I did not expect it to come in the form of someone so high born... especially since I do not associate with... those who have main stakes in the Code. I simply needed someone who understood me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You Are Related To Aria Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“She adopted me and my brother as infants.” </p><p> </p><p>“I Am Going To Pose A Hypothetical Question. Is It Possible For A Red Soul To Not Be Able To Use Their Magic?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, yes. Though not under any normal circumstances... Chara... the princess... struggles with hers because of such circumstances.” </p><p> </p><p>“I See. I Know She Felt Weak Because Of That Problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t help her determination is severely lacking. It isn’t that she has been weakened in terms of magic, but that, from what I could tell, her coding was tampered with; making accessing normal magic flows in some abilities... difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tampered? On My Watch? When?”</p><p> </p><p>“No... before you came here. Mother found her that way and apparently could not just fix the issue. Some times, problems with magic don’t come from anything wrong with the body, soul or even the mind... but with the emotions we may feel. Events that are hard to forget, forgive... can hinder magic use.” </p><p> </p><p>“I Can’t Believe She Tried To…”</p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t like you. It doesn’t surprise me. We were lucky this time, I will keep a closer eye on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You Will? I Barely Even Know You. It Is My Duty To Keep Her Safe! What Will You Do If Something Happens To Her And Instead Of Helping Her You Make It Worse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unlike you, captain, as a guardian I have ways of foreseeing disaster before it strikes and avoiding it properly. Else you would have stumbled upon me sooner and likely ended with my being tossed out.” </p><p> </p><p>“What Were You… Oh My Asgore… Were You…” Papyrus glanced around before leaning forward. He had a slight flush as he felt uncomfortable about this topic. Especially about personal matters of other monsters.</p><p>“Uhh… Doing Things In Her Bed?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. No. Unlike you, captain, the rest of the world doesn’t have boundless energy. I was merely sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Ever Since I Met Lust… I Swear…” Naatsoe chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“That one makes the rest of us WANT to keep ourselves in control all the more.”</p><p> </p><p>“You Can Understand Why I Ask Still.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I completely understand and she is your friend after all. I take no offense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I Am Going To Trust You. Don’t Make Me Regret This Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you, if I do, I believe your wrath will be the least of my worries in comparison to what mother would do. After all, she created this world and I am her son... that would make it all the worse. There are plenty of things far worse than death.” </p><p> </p><p>“True But Your Mother Has Done Some Things That Left Scars On My Brother’s Soul. She Shouldn’t Talk.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware, but I believe that makes it all the more scary to incur the wrath of someone who KNOWS... would you not agree?” </p><p> </p><p>“True. That makes sense. So what is your intention with the princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“I intend to be her knight.” Papyrus gave him a confused look and asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Have You Talked To The King About Such A Request?” He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Unlike most, I am not required to answer to the king because my work does not usually cross with nobility. Also, I believe since this is more of a personal decision than actually political it would not likely do to involve the royals.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but As A Knight Don’t You Need The Approval Of The King Himself?” </p><p> </p><p>“Were I meaning to be a knight like you, yes.” He sighs.</p><p>“In the terms of politics, I am outside the normal circle. Guardians, rarely, interact with those in political power since that causes a lot of problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“O... Okay Then… Well Carry On. I Guess.” Papyrus wasn’t sure how he felt about Naatsoe but he will just wait and see. </p><p>“I Will Depend On You To Keep Her Safe Then.” He nodded towards Naatsoe in a little bow.  Naatsoe inclines his head in response. Then the two parted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A couple of hours later Chara woke up from her nap. She didn’t expect anyone to be in her room. She sighed as she glanced at her cell. Nobody was worried about her or missed her. <em> I am so selfish… I shouldn’t have to rely on others to make me happy... </em></p><p> </p><p>Naatsoe leaned against the wall on the other side of the door. Silent, listening for anything, his sockets were mostly closed. <em> If mother saw me she would be suspicious and Justice would say I’m being a fool... Father... he would probably just encourage it. </em></p><p> </p><p>Chara got up and left the room and headed to the balcony. What most didn’t know was that when she is there most of the time she is there she is writing. She had a little notebook that she writes in and most of the poems that are written are destroyed in the evening. That day she made a small mistake when she ripped it out of the notebook. She dropped it from the balcony and it drifted down below. Chara cursed a bit but didn’t chase afterwards. She figured most wouldn’t figure out it was her that wrote it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” He doesn’t enter the room, aware of the boundaries and it was rude to just enter one’s personal room without permission.</p><p> </p><p>“... I recognize that voice. I t-thought it was a… Knight? Is that you?” She asked cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Chara made her way to the door and opened the door shyly and double checked if it is who she thought it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Naatsoe? So yesterday you really did show up. I didn’t make that up in my head.” She poked his forehead and smiled.</p><p>“I am not as crazy as I thought. YOU ARE REAL!” </p><p> </p><p>“Thought you made me up did you?” He seemed vaguely amused.</p><p> </p><p>“I … I overdid it that night. I must have gotten some bad stuff. It was almost unrealistic that night was.” She brushed her hair behind her ear and he could see a slight flush on her face. </p><p>“W-would you like to come in? ahhh… about earlier… I am fine. I just... made a slight mistake.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see, I wouldn’t turn down a chance to keep a princess company.” </p><p> </p><p>“Now I know that is a line you tell all the cute girls.” Chara teased as she plops down onto the bed. </p><p>“Congrats Knight in about 10 minutes you will be famous with the staff as the one who slept with me… even though it didn’t happen. So was it good for you as it was for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I believe that rumor has already been a foot. Though that was my misfortune and the captain’s.... ideas.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pffttt… I don’t know according to a lot of rumors I am pretty rebellious and a drunk and some say I have a mean upper right. That last one is true too.” </p><p> </p><p>“I believe it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Knight were you stalking me then? I can’t imagine you just stumbling by to hear me curse. Though… the last couple of days would say otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I did mention to the captain that I was your knight though and of course his ideas on that... well, that was an interesting conversation to say the least. Since half the castle knows it now, might as well act the part.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pffftt… Did he drag you off and demand you speak to my father?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly his style, but he did protest a bit. Saying that I should, but I am Guardian Knight... not an ordinary knight. I don’t bother with such politics.” </p><p> </p><p>“I tell you. I could easily be kidnapped the staff here is pretty unreliable, might as well be someone that can be my private jet too.” She joked lightly. A snicker came from her as she said it as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps so, but you are quite safe as long as I am here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you planning to cage me up like a bird?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that? I take after my mother, I can see danger far before it comes. Few can match my skill anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Danger? Then you should be staying far far away from me then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm... but perhaps there is a certain sort of danger i prefer to flirt with... did you think of that, princess?” He smiles slightly as his eye lights seem to gleam with mischief as if he was teasing her and yet, something else.</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense. I too tend to error on the more mischievous side. Life is already boring enough. Oh… I think I met your mom today too. We are going to get along… just great.” The sarcasm wasn’t subtle at all at the end. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she did seem to be in a mood today. I spoke with her earlier this morning myself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Does she know the role you have taken on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, no. I do not think so. She is my mother, but she does not micromanage me, never has... never really was overbearing, even when I did nothing of worth.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if she knew you were alone in a room with the girl she deemed I dunno… one without etiquette. Do you think she would stand down and watch from the side lines… or poke her nose like I think she will in this arrangement?” Chara patted a spot on her bed for him to sit next to her.</p><p>“Speaking of which Knight. What are the arrangements between us?” He took the spot next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Arrangements?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well…if you are my knight don’t you have keep yourself emotionally distant from me? To protect me and all that stuff… I dunno whatever a knight does. Though… I never had a knight willing to dance with me so that is a nice change of pace.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but you see I am not that kind of knight princess. Because I do not answer to the authorities here, but those that are above them. I did not take an oath to be a knight, merely became your knight when you spoke it.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I see so if I did this…” She gently caressed his cheek.</p><p>“I am not breaking any rules, right?” Chara was double checking to see if her father truly didn’t get another spy as she suspected several others always had an eye on her. Every action being documented for their own personal gain. She leaned over and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He lightly threaded his fingers through her hair, the other encircling her waist and tugging her to him. If he was hired by her father he would probably would recoil right away. She was taken aback for a moment but continued to kiss him. Like she said she never shied herself away from danger. Chara caressed his face gently as they made out, it was… out of this world. After awhile she broke the kiss and glanced at him. They were laying on the bed and one leg of hers was wrapped around his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“W-well… t-that p-proves you are not w-working for dad…” She had a flush as she wiped the lipstick off his teeth with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a guardian, princess... the only royalty i might answer to is my own sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes me sad to know that you might even rebel against me.” She teased as she rested her forehead against his. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, that never occurred to me that I would have a reason to rebel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you said the only royalty you answer to is your own sister. In that case… since I am a princess you will eventually rebel against me or not listen or whatever…” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.... perhaps I should be more clear to say it is... circumstantial. I don’t go out of my way to rebel. I am simply subject to other... stricter... rules.”  She laughs as she couldn’t believe he took her so seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax there rebel boy. I was joking. Does my beauty make you nervous now or did you really take me serious there for a moment?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not nervous, more like it draws me... like a moth to a flame.” His fingers lightly play with the strands they are still tangled in.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what they say about playing with fire. You are bound to get burned.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’d mind being burned by someone as lovely as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“The beauty is just skin deep… I am not as pretty on the inside.” She whispers softly.</p><p> </p><p>“And you think that is what I see alone? Your soul is far more enticing, being that it makes the ruby pale and the rose wilt in its presence alone.” </p><p> </p><p>“... If I didn’t know better I say you been reading my… never mind.” It sounded like a line she wrote for her poetry but that was impossible for him to read right?</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot read minds if that is what you are implying. I learned my grasp of language from my mother. She was a writer before she came to a world like yours.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, my poems. Never mind…” </p><p> </p><p>“You write?” </p><p> </p><p>“I… I do but don’t tell anyone. I usually burn my poems or toss them away. I don’t want anyone to know I do it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why ever not?” </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty words like that will only get me grief as they will see me weak again. It took me years to have them see me the way I am now. Plus… some of my poems contain embarrassing things. Like the recent ones contain more personal matters.” <em> About a certain knight... </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ah. So you fear that your words will bring pain instead of happiness?” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed and shame... they tend to go hand in hand, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes... but not always. I think, perhaps, others might see you the way I do if they knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that? Someone who can kiss really well because from my personal experience I think you are a great kisser too.” She says with a sly smile. He flushed, he had not been expecting that sort of answer. </p><p>“Cute flush too… silver is my favorite color.” He chuckles softly.</p><p> </p><p>“You caught me by surprise there princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here you are supposed to spot danger miles away. Did that falter just a bit?” She nuzzled her face against his before briefly kissing him. He returns the kiss with a soft chuckle. </p><p>“Did you see that coming? I must be a ninja at this rate… I should tell you I had a crush on the captain… but he has a mate now. I felt you should know… or did you know that already?” She couldn’t remember if she told him or not.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me during our little trip. I did know that the captain had a mate though when we spoke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I messed a lot of things up because I decided to over did on the drugs.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have no reason to be sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do. The dream I had… was so messed up. I actually tried to kill myself in my dream.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let it concern you too much, but you should know that death is never the answer to anything.” <em> Yes... I know... but for your sake I shall keep up this lie they have laid. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I been so… never mind it was a bad trip. Anyway, being with you has been really nice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Only nice?” He teases gently.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t been naughty so yes only nice.” She teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah... but that is because mother raised me to be a proper gentleman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who teases with danger? A weird combo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps... but I’ve never been one to be normal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, and maybe that is what makes you so interesting. How many knights lay with the princess without being skewered by the king?” </p><p> </p><p>“A question I have no answer for, though I imagine your father would have plenty of questions if he knew. He doesn’t even know I’m still here.” </p><p> </p><p>“It should excite you to know that you are the only one to make it to my bed. I am not an innocent flower but... you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“A funny thing, innocence... it has so many meanings.” Chara smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Very perceptive. I wonder which innocence I am… Do you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t know everything about you. As someone once said... it would be creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“True but you seem to know something about me…”</p><p> </p><p>“A fair amount, true. Though I wonder, what would be the fun in knowing it all? After all, isn’t discovery half the fun? A knight should at least know some things about his princess.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what do you know?” She said a little seductively to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, besides what you told me today. I know that you’re not afraid to speak your mind. That when you see something you think is worth it, you go after it. That you have a gentle heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“True on both parts though it has gotten me in more trouble more times than ever… the gentle heart… I don’t know anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s there. You also do try your best, even when you aren’t completely sure about what you are doing.” </p><p> </p><p>“I could do more but… if I tell you something will you promise to keep it between us?” </p><p> </p><p>“I swear it will not leave this moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t innocent. I fell in love with one of the guards here who apparently didn’t really… feel the same. We had relations and he got whatever he wanted. It wasn’t until I found out that he was cheating on me and telling his friends how easy I was that he got punched in the face. That is how I learned I had a mean upper right and when I decided it was better to be hated than that pain again. Though I am pretty sure dad and mom think I am an innocent.” </p><p> </p><p>“A bitter lesson. Still, I am not that sort of monster. Where I come from, such acts require a great deal of... dedication. Not for simple pleasures.” His expression was a rather somber one.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, our past… may suck but it doesn’t define us. At least Paps keeps telling me that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, well, he is half right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which part? The sucking or it not defining us?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, well he was right that it does suck... but while it might not fully define who we are, it makes us who we are because we are who we are by the choices we make in the future from knowledge of the past.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is true. I think between my depression and loneliness I constantly try to find an escape. Something so I don’t have to think because if I think… I have to face all that I have done. Does that make sense?” </p><p> </p><p>“It does, but I think instead of concentrating on that you should figure out what you intend to do with your future.” </p><p> </p><p>“My future is pretty much set in stone. I am a princess so I await for… the time when I will either get married off or my family passes away and I become a leader. Either way depresses me. I don’t want my brother to die… and the idea of being forced to marry someone doesn’t appeal to me at all. Which… I will be… shit I forgot about that deal. I shouldn’t be doing this.” She sat up as the guilt settled in as she felt she betrayed her family.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t worry about that... I supposed I should have told you that it was changed. I don’t like things getting in my way.” He sat up, tugging her close.</p><p> </p><p>“Your way?” She gave him a curious smirk.</p><p>“What did you do?” He smirks back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I just rearranged things a little. Altering the deal, so you’re not part of it.” He shifted to lightly cup the back of her neck with one hand before kissing her gently. She returned the kiss with a smile and wrapped her one arm loosely around his waist. He gently touched his forehead to hers when they parted.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I am a bad influence on you, Knight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I just happen to share the same inclinations as you in terms of going after what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to agree. I tend to reach for the stars and sometimes it causes a small disaster but life is too short not to at least try right?” Her hand slipped under his shirt and pushed it up a bit so she can reach his ribs.</p><p>“You know because I had a crush on Papyrus I had to call the expert of all things in pleasure to help me if… and that was a big if, I was going to be intimate with him. Thankfully he had retired and just gave me free tips. Like for instance…” Before he can register all that was happening she gently taps his soul through the ribs. She didn’t know what the reaction would be but Lust said it would make a statement for sure. A shudder ran through him and he pinned her to the bed, eye lights slightly brighter.</p><p> </p><p>“So the tease taught you how to tempt me then...” His tone is quieter, slightly deeper than before as he stares into her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I d-didn’t know I w-was going to meet you y-yet…” He could tell she was being hesitant about saying something but what he wasn’t quite sure what it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I should amend it and say he taught you how to entice a skeleton then.” It wasn’t just hesitation so much as wrestling for control... </p><p>“Though I wonder...”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes he did. He said it most likely would be useless as Papyrus… anyway I still insisted on learning some things still. Your ummm… voice changed by the way…”</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot say that surprises me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t use me… right?” She felt so exposed even though she had all her clothes on still.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no such intentions. When the time is right, I won’t hesitate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you… I feel… like I should apologize though. I been around Papyrus too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why do you feel like you should?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I think I took away this romantic… again I really need more friends. I am kinda turned on but I am hesitating because of the fear of being used. On top of it I can hear Lust saying about that STUPID rumor about me in the back of my mind. That just pisses me off. I really like kissing you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumor?”</p><p> </p><p>“You may not have heard or may have that there is a rumor I am a lush. The other rumor is that I slept with every male known to mankind thanks to my ex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really put much stock in mere rumor when I can find out the truth.” He shifted to settle next to her, head propped on one hand but he kept his gaze on hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I will say that tonight my dreams will be a lot hotter than usual.” A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth at this and there seems to be a bit of heat behind his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least you won’t be the only one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hehe… dreaming about one of the maids right?” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah... that could get dusty.” He jokes lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Pffttt… thank you for being patient Naatsoe, you are something I never expected in my life. Hope personified.” He could see the spark of joy in her eyes as she looked at him. He gave that to her… no one but him.</p><p> </p><p>“You flatter me.” His soul warmed, seeing the spark in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you will be able to stand me when I try to quit MM. It… will be interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Question… I imagine you had seen others go through addictions. Is it as bad as they say it is to quit something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on what it is and the individual. Sometimes it is hard no matter what, other times, for some others... it’s like deciding simply to not do it. Like one says no to eating an extra cookie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I can find a new addiction.” She says with a seductive tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it might be interesting being an addiction...” He smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt… it would be a knightly addiction…”</p><p> </p><p>“We’d have to figure out a knightly schedule for you then... perhaps the shining of the moon to tell the time?” </p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt… oh my god…” She pressed her face into the pillow and laughed before turning to face him again with a flush and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a cute laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I never took the time to analyze my laughter.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but hearing your own laughter is different than hearing it from someone else. Especially if that someone is special to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“True… so true…” She nuzzled against him and held him. She liked how she felt at ease with him… and what kind of surprised her was how much she felt she could trust him. It felt easy in a way.</p><p>“I think… if our relationship continues and we hopefully both have the same end goal in mind. I want to leave this world. This world is confusing and I don’t understand what is going on. Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but only because I have the advantage of knowing its maker and reading its Code.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not going to tell me. I have a feeling you won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on what you want to know exactly. Some things aren’t meant to be shared.”</p><p> </p><p>“The purpose of this world?”</p><p> </p><p>“An opportunity to find love, happiness, friendship... to basically have a nice life.” </p><p> </p><p>“I had a feeling. You don’t think your mother is influencing this… relationship do you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. She might give those here tools and opportunities, but she doesn’t micromanage things. A relationship wouldn’t be real if it were orchestrated by the mind of someone else. Wouldn’t feel real either.”</p><p> </p><p>“So this feeling of warmth inside me. Is it all me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She smiled at him and took his hand and pressed it against her warm cheek, which was still flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all your fault you know.” She says with a tease.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you be cross with me if I said I planned it this way?” </p><p> </p><p>“Planned what?”</p><p> </p><p>“To be close to you because I felt something the moment I first saw you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not… in fact it is kinda hot. I would be upset if you said you did something to me like did some pheromone thing and made me love you. This is all us…” He chuckled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“That is an old wives tale, while pheromones can make one... lust... they cannot make one fall in love.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hehe… I almost jealous I didn’t know that. That is good though.”</p><p> </p><p>“At any rate, I imagine mother has protections to get around that even if it did exist. She’s a sort of hopeless romantic, in a way, but she doesn’t believe that such things should ever influence one’s decision to choose a mate.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are slightly a hopeless romantic around me though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh heck ya. You take me away from a terrible party where I was sad to a romantic beach and danced with me on said beach. Now tell me that doesn’t sound like some kind of romance novel.”</p><p> </p><p>“I supposed it does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bonus points for stopping an arranged marriage, being patient and so damn cute… and cuddly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuddly?” She moved to be as close as she can be to him and nuzzled her head under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep… cuddly.” He was at a loss for words there. He’d never heard that used when describing him... and he’d heard a lot of things. Cuddly was not one of them.</p><p>“If I didn’t just have a nap for about an hour ago I would take another nap now. Maybe tonight the nightmares will stay away. You can fight them off Knight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did before.” </p><p> </p><p>“You did? During my nap?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“That explains why I slept so well. I don’t sleep well at nights because the… past haunts me. It isn’t your fault about that by the way. It just explained why I dreamt things and it makes sense now. In a way I am glad I now know why I have those dreams but they still kinda suck still.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is not too difficult to fight off such things, especially compared to fighting off the reason for nightmares in general himself. I heard he was here.” </p><p> </p><p>“There is a guardian that causes nightmares?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... well, more accurately, guards them. Nightmare is his name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe next thing you will tell me he has a twin named Dream or something… though as crazy as it sounds it is probably true. In a world full of magic… why not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be right, he does have a twin named Dream.” He replies with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfff… sorry I shouldn’t laugh but… I guessed, I really didn’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>“It would be unlikely you would have, the brothers aren’t exactly... social.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then we would get along fine. Okay maybe not… I still want to make a difference. Just not the way most want it done is all. I believe in the- what is the phrase… umm… “teach a being to eat no… teach a being to fish no… Give a being a fish feed him for a day teach a being to fish feed him for a lifetime. I knew I would get it soon enough.” She chuckled a little as she relaxed against him.</p><p>“It is so weird to feel this comfortable against someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I can honestly say I haven’t been close to someone like this. I’m considered a hermit, even among the guardians.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am kinda the same. Papyrus has been the only lately that has gotten this close. He helped with the nightmares… don’t laugh but by him holding my hand and telling me bed time stories. Asriel used to do it…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kinda cute.” He smiled at her, but didn’t laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You are just being kind. I can’t imagine that sounding sexy and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, probably not, but neither is refusing to sleep without a stuffed skeleton bear named Blinkie either.” </p><p> </p><p>“Awwww it sounds adorable! Is it yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhmm. Can’t remember where I got him, but I always keep him with me.” Chara listened with a smile on her face.</p><p>“He’s more cuddly than I am, but ya know.... he’s not a warm buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is for sure and I bet he isn’t as good of a kisser too. He needs to watch out he is messing on my turf now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I never asked if he could kiss.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well he can’t have you now. Your lips are mine.” It was a tease as one he doesn’t have lips but he got the intent.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be sure to let him know when I see him again.” He replies back with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I think if he asks nicely enough though he can sleep with us and we can all cuddle together.”</p><p> </p><p>“So long as cuddling is all he does.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know he might get handsy and might grab my boobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“He better not or he won’t get no cuddle time and will have to find his own bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt… I won’t let him do that to us. I really really like you a lot.” <em> I am such a romantic fool. I can’t help but fall for you. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I like you too.” <em> I love you... but these things can’t be rushed. </em>There was a knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Chara? Are You Awake Yet? Your Family Is Waiting For You For Lunch.” It was Papyrus wondering if she was alright.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… yes I am awake but I am too tired to go out to eat with the family. Tell them… I will join them for supper okay?” She made a gesture to Naatsoe to be quiet as she says this to Papyrus. He doesn’t say a word or even move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh Okay… I Hope You Are Feeling Better Soon. We Are Worried About You.” Chara’s expression softened and she felt a little guilty about lying to Papyrus in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Paps. I am fine. I just need a little more time okay?” There was a pause before Papyrus responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. We Will See You Later. Call Me If You Need Anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do… Thanks Papyrus.” She sighed when she heard him walking away. </p><p> </p><p>“I know I am a bad friend for lying to Papyrus but I wanted to spend more time with you. I think… you would understand my feelings on that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I understand. I’m not going to call you out for lying. I’m your knight not your father.” He smirks a little with the last words. </p><p> </p><p>“Such a loyal and handsome knight you are.” She teased his collar.</p><p>“I know what we are going to do today!” Chara had a huge mischievous smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do tell princess.” </p><p> </p><p>“We should make you a legit knight. Not any kind of knight but my knight. No one here or anywhere else will be able to order you to do anything besides me… which even then you can ignore.  Get the custom armor and everything! Are you in?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, everything but the armor I think. I don’t particularly like added weight if it can be avoided.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh you never had Grillby make you armor then. He makes the thinest armor but the toughest armor known to all beings. Here I will show you mine.” She got up from the bed and went over to the closet and grabbed an opaque shirt and tights. </p><p>“They go under your regular clothes. See the flame mark on top. It is his signature he puts on every piece he makes. The best part is that any outfit you put on top won’t reveal the body armor underneath.” She tossed the outfit at him and like she said it was super light but he could sense the magic behind it was of a skilled magical blacksmith. He lightly ran his fingers along the material.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, I’ll consider it but what I wear now is not too different from this... except that I made it myself. It also does more than simply deflect attacks.” </p><p> </p><p>“It also has a way to attract princesses and trouble right?” She says with a teasing tone. He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It acts like a weather deterrent and magic slides off it as well as water. I modeled it off of the robes mother wears. Though I believe hers are of a higher quality.” </p><p> </p><p>“She is also older than you which means… her crap is probably stolen or something. I wouldn’t compare the two.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mother isn’t a thief. She might know one, but she crafted her own robes as well... from the very Code itself.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was trying... I really suck at making others feel good about themselves, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you do, but I believe perhaps some practice at delivery wouldn’t hurt.” He smiles a little.</p><p>“You are at least trying, which is more than some can say.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well according to Papyrus and the rest of the world I can do better. Beings are watching… they need inspiration… blah blah blah…” </p><p> </p><p>“No one can be better than their best at any one time. Perhaps, however, we can do different things that make us <b>seem</b> to be better... for instance, while I did tell you who I am, I did no such thing with your father... merely acting the part of a messenger. He would have taken it wrong if I had told him the truth of who I was. It is sometimes better to omit some truths to seem better than we are.” </p><p> </p><p>“Never say that in front of Papyrus. Mr. I can’t lie if it killed me… would have a stroke hearing you say such things.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I do not doubt he would, based on his principles; still, he is - like you - trying to do what he believes is right. The saying that goes ‘what is good for the goose is good for the gander’ is very rarely right. As you cannot treat one individual like the next, even if they are otherwise similar in every way.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I imagine you understand the pressures of being treated different because of what you are. To be honest… I don’t know if this relationship can work now that I can think properly. You will be doing all sorts of stuff. I don’t know if you will be back or…” She couldn’t finish the line as she didn’t want to imagine him dusted. Chara sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn’t face him as she didn’t want to see his hurt expression she might cause him.</p><p>“I know my luck and how annoying I am and you probably visit several worlds or something like -“ She put a hand against her head as it began to throb. It began to throb a lot lately for the last couple of years it has been progressively gotten worse. He took her other hand into his.</p><p> </p><p>“The thing about being a guardian, princess, is that I don’t have to. Just like my sister chose to stay to rule a kingdom... my home is where I make it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Would you really-” She had to close her eyes for a moment as she held her head before talking again.</p><p>“give it all up for me?” He brings her hand up for a gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“If it means your happiness. Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your happiness though? I want you to be -owiee… this stupid headache.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happiest when I’m with you.” He gently placed his other hand to her temple, sending a bit of healing magic into her to soothe the ache. </p><p> </p><p>“But you barely know me… I mean you can read my soul sure but really know me though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh... no. I can’t even do that... but I know that I want to be by your side. That being with you makes me happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make a convincing argument. I tell you what… if you can stand me one month. I will grant your wish. Sounds fair?” </p><p> </p><p>“I will take you up on that. I will stay near you as much as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can have the maid’s quarters it is connected to my room but it has its own door for your own privacy.” </p><p> </p><p>“For the best that it does. For both our sakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are getting your heat soon?” Her head felt so much better now and she rubbed her forehead against his hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh... no. Unlike others, I don’t get heats... still, you are very tempting.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well if I was a monster I would be in heat right now with you... “ She winked at him. He flushed slightly.</p><p>“You are so cute with that flush. If you get any cuter I won’t be able to control myself any longer.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just as well then. I am only mortal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfff... I never heard a monster say that before but Knight you are not an ordinary skeleton though either. Thanks for healing me. Mom usually has to do that and Papyrus... The maid would also until we had a huge argument a month ago and she quit.” </p><p> </p><p>“What did you fight over?” </p><p> </p><p>“We fought over the fact that I had a drug problem, the lack of a boyfriend, the constant way she… my headaches caused a lot of issues also… she listened to my nightmares. I didn’t realize she had the magic to see dreams and she asked me questions one day... anyway… she had to go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t handle it huh? Can’t say I’d have lucked out any better if I had been in your place. Actually... I might have driven her out faster come to think of it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know she was reading my dreams till then. The moment I found out was the moment she had to go. This is why I have trust issues with others. Come on… we should leave my room and do something before we will utilize the bed for other than sleeping and relaxing purposes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps we should head for the balcony then. If you’re not afraid of heights.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please I stand on the balcony all the time.” She went over to the balcony and sat on the bench.</p><p>“See easy peasy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good to know.” He says from behind her, before she realizes it, he’s scooped her up and in a couple leaps he’s off the balcony and in the air. His wings are soundless as they carry them both high into the evening’s light. The lights of the city below.</p><p> </p><p>“EEP!!!..” She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming as from the shock of all that just happened. He chuckles softly. When reality settled in she wrapped her arms around his neck for more stability.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thought you said you weren’t afraid of heights princess.” He hovers in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think I was going on airforce skeleton either.” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, you’re too cute sometimes. Take a look. This is one of the great things about flying.”</p><p> </p><p>“... Wow…” She glanced down below and just took in the sights.  </p><p> </p><p>“This is the beauty of the night, the lights below, but also look up... you will never see a more clear night.” Above them the stars twinkled and there was an array of colors in the sky in certain spots. She stared at the stars with a childlike wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god… it is so beautiful. It is like I can touch them.” She reached up as if she could touch it and smirked. He simply smiles, watching her take it all in; his hold on her is gentle, but secure.</p><p>“You are an Angel Knight now…” She looked up into his eye lights and without thinking things clearly she pressed her lips against his teeth. Which wasn’t the brightest idea as that caught him off guard. Even so, he didn’t falter in his flight, holding her closer to him as he returned the kiss. Instinct kept him hovering even when he was enraptured by her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re far more enticing than anything out here Naatsoe.” She says after they parted from their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“And you far more enchanting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am guessing kissing you while flying is probably not the brightest thing I did today.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, not while in flight, but hovering is fine. I still have some survival instinct after all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Has it happened before?” </p><p> </p><p>“The kiss... no, a distraction, yes. Mother is very thorough in her training.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a tough childhood.” He shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“We were given a choice when we were of age as to whether or not to continue our training. Mom taught us the basics though as kids so we could defend ourselves if we needed to. She’s always had a lot of enemies. After all... my sister was about four or five when she was stolen from our parents while I and my brother were out. She suffered a fear of the dark and being in dark, small spaces as a result.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry that you had to live in that constant state of fear…” He smiles a little, though it’s hard to see in the darkening sky, it is in his tone as well.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t. We just knew it could happen... and while the scoundrels attempted it with my brother and me once, they were unsuccessful. Unfortunately that meant they’d learned by the time they returned.” </p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense… you are a knight after all.” She teased gently. He chuckles as he continues the flight slowly.</p><p>“You okay? I hope I am… not too fat.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are as light as a pillow princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not that light! Pffttt…” </p><p> </p><p>“You are to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now I know you are sucking up. Are you hoping for a night in my bed good Knight?” He laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No princess, for my kind, skeletons, as long as our magic is strong we can normally lift up adults without a problem once we are young adults ourselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you are younger than me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, I am quite older than you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you are 24ish…” She only guessed that because in this world she was 24. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me.” He lands lightly on the railing of the balcony once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am 24 if that helps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I eclipse you by a decade, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A decade… 10 years right? 34?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct.” He sets her down gently on the balcony after he’s stepped from the railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you are too old still. I mean if you were 10,000 years old than yeah… but you are only 34 give yourself a break.” She pulled him close after he got down and teased her face against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to mother... her age is... unusual.” He chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The way you constantly talk about your mom… it sounds like you don’t even have a dad. Not close?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No... unfortunately I was never close to father... though that was mostly due to my own guilt.” He sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was... not myself... in a time someone destroyed...  I actually killed my father. Even with that timeline destroyed... my family is... outside of the usual repercussions and so, it lingered with us even if we did not fully remember it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. I can see that weighing on your soul.” She gently brought him over to the bench to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think in my last lifetime… the reason Gaster was experimenting on me was for reasons I can’t remember. I know Sans and Papyrus weren’t… there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaster is a ... difficult monster to understand. Often, in many timelines, he goes to drastic measures, immoral measures sometimes... all to try and free those he holds closest... sometimes it drives him mad. Other times he is to be pitted. It depends and I cannot say it justifies anything he does or has done or intended to do. It does, however, sometimes mean that his fate may not have been one so readily deserved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember him putting me into this machine and draining so much determination out of me at a time. He experimented on me hoping that he could increase my determination because the machine required so much of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The DT extractor. The least abominable method of experimentation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the easy part… kinda… it really hurt like a bitch. It would be the “modifications” he would do to me that was the worst. It is not the time or place for that… I imagine your dad doesn’t hold it against you. I least that is what Papyrus says to me about all the disappointing things I have ever done.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, well it’s hard to hold something against someone when you don’t really even remember it. Mother... on the other hand, she suffered greatly because of it. Even after the timeline was eradicated... she had nightmares and often couldn’t sleep well. Especially if dad was away. That made things all the worse for me... for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see why. There is really nothing I can say to make the past different. All I can say is that the being in front of me doesn’t seem the type that would hurt his family or me. I don’t know if it means much but… that is how I feel. I feel safe with you and I don’t usually feel safe with anyone..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even knowing the past is the past.... That means a lot to me to hear. I would never hurt you on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I want you to know that I would never purposely try to hurt you either. I really don’t want anything bad to happen to you. It would hurt me… deeply if something did.” She wanted to say all that she felt but she knew it was far too soon to say such things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a rare treasure for me, princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight I am. You tell my parents that and everyone on staff that as well.” She was joking of course and she smirked teasing him. He chuckled a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes the things you say really take me aback. I… I don’t know if you are a hybrid of Lust where romance comes so easy to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you do no less to me. So I believe that makes it even.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfffttt… I haven’t smiled this much in a long time. Tomorrow I think we should talk to dad and mom about you being my personal security. I was going to do it tonight but… right now I want to go out for supper with my Knight and go on a midnight stroll. I want to know all about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a fine evening.”  She smiled and pulled at his hand and left the room with him. Some of the staff spotted the pair and the moment she saw the looks she let go of his hand. They ran into Papyrus as they were leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There You Are Princess. We Should Continue Our Etiquette Lessons.” Chara sighed and nodded. She did cause a lot of trouble today with her overdosing yesterday and causing everyone to worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knight, How Are You? Will You Like To Join Her Etiquette Lessons?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was planning on it. We were just discussing this evening’s schedule. Was there something you needed sir?” He was being as polite as one would expect a normal knight to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go…” Chara mutters. Papyrus was thrilled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well If You Can Join Us In The Dining Hall. Chara Please Wear The Proper Attire. You Know How Much Your Mother Loves It When You Wear The Garb Of Royalty.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>More like garbage… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chara thought as she nodded. She turned around and headed back to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She Seems To Be In A Better Mood. Should I Be Thanking You For That?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to think so.” Naatsoe replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Didn’t Tell Her What Happened. Have You?” Chara was long gone when Papyrus asks Naatsoe this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean about your little lie?” He asks, his expression was like a human raising an eyebrow. Papyrus sighs and nods, trying to act inconspicuous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I Hate That I Am Even Doing This To Her. It Is… Making Feel Very Uneasy. It Is Not For Me Though But For Her.” He nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe, had I said anything of the truth, captain... it would have been your head the moment she saw you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. Thank You.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not for me to say anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I Appreciate It. I Will Meet You And Chara At The Dining Hall Then. Until Then.” Papyrus bowed and left Naatsoe to his task at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chara came out in what seemed to be similar to Toriel’s outfit. On her head was a headdress, with the Delta Rune symbol on the front and it settled on her forehead with the same colors as her dress. She had silver eyeliner and red lipstick and featuring a flush to go with the outfit. Naatsoe was waiting for her outside of the room, leaning against the wall nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t laugh this doubles as m-my future wedding dress as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That right? Isn’t it bad luck to see a bride in her dress before the wedding day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-shutup…” Her face seemed to radiate the flush even more with that little line. He only chuckles a little with a smile as he offers his arm like a gentleman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better ask for my hand one day…” She wrapped her arm around his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I intend to.” He says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will hold you to that.” She smirked as they walked to the dining hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expect no less.” He replies as they walk through the hallway. He seems oblivious of anyone else they pass, guard or otherwise. He was already making some plans even as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really do blend in nicely. I expected all the staff to go off on how I stole another one or I must have bribed you or drugged you.” She glanced at the staff which were too preoccupied but a maid was really too interested in Papyrus. It was of course Lisa who was asking Papyrus quiet questions and was squealing every so often. Papyrus was smiling but he kept making a gesture like keep quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drugged me? Hardly the actions of someone who was drugged and a guardian has everything they need, so attempting to bribe us is about as useless as trying to spin straw into gold. Also, it seems your mate has quite a few questions captain.” He aimed that last comment towards the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I could figure out a way to make you stay.” Chara whispered as they approach the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, She Is Just Curious About The New Knight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to ask your questions Lisa, though I cannot promise to have an answer to everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are like a certified knight in … semi shining armor?” Lisa was expecting the whole steel armor and sword but was a little disappointed when he wasn’t wearing the garb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you could say so. Though I will need to speak with the king on more official matters.” </span>
  <span>Chara flushed deeply as she gently tugged him a little closer with a smile. He gives her a brief, small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Lisa asked as she was oblivious to the matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am a guardian. The king, currently, is unaware of my presence as such and it is tradition and good form to announce such. Particularly when involving ones self in the royal court itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. I heard a weird rumor about you and-” Papyrus gave her a look to basically stop talking. Chara’s smile disappeared and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t take much stock in rumors. Those who have nothing better to do will make stories of anything for their own amusement. Very little of which is actually based on any sort of fact.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, I mean it makes sense that you are her knight and nothing more. I am sorry I accused you of anything.” Lisa replied in which Chara says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway… we got our lessons to attend to. Papyrus, shall we get it going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Mean To Say Is: Papyrus, Shall We Begin Our Lesson For The Day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is what I meant.” Chara retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe speech lessons will be more appropriate for court appearances, but not with friends.” Naatsoe comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papyrus is just teaching Chara valuable life skills. If there is a chance to learn and grow you must embrace it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EXACTLY!” Papyrus was excited to hear that from his mate about her opinion of education.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time and place, young maid. Over teaching becomes like a fly that does not leave you be. Well intended or not.” Naatsoe replies evenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papyrus, didn’t you teach me a while back that leaving work undone is basically telling a lie. If Lisa is talking to us… she isn’t fulfilling her job and that equivalents to her failing what she promises and makes it a lie.” Lisa glared at Chara while Papyrus ponders this line of thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A valid point. Though perhaps she is merely using up what time she could be using for a meal, instead. Some tend to do that... use their meal time to gossip rather than eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are You On Break?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… no… I just wanted to t-talk to you for a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasting valuable time… tsk tsk. I will pretend I didn’t see this but if it happens again something will happen.” Lisa glanced over at Papyrus and bowed her head apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry. I will take my leave. Sorry Papyrus… Sorry Princess Chara.” With that she took her leaving with Chara with a grin of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was That Necessary?” Papyrus asked crossing his arms when his mate disappeared and the three of them entered the dining hall together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, perhaps. It depends on one’s point of view... but then again, doesn’t everything?” Papyrus sighed and it made Chara groan a little bit. She hated the sound Papyrus made when he sighed but she bared with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Two Know She Is My Mate. I Work Long Hours As It Is And I Think The Few Minutes For Every So Many Hours With My Mate Is Not A Crazy Request. Do You Think So?” Papyrus had a way with words that made Chara feel so guilty for what she did that she usually felt like she did the worst thing possible. Even though that is not the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, but when one spends those hours attempting to do someone else’s job that is an entirely different matter. It would have been more tactful and more good use of your time to leave us on our own and go about your own plans.” Naatsoe replies, he was not backing down on this. He was not going to have the captain guilt trip his intended just because the two of them had good intentions that weren’t as good as they expected it to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What If The Job Is All Hours. As A Knight You Must Know What That Feels Like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a guardian first and foremost. I know what it is to live the job because I chose to when I was ten. Regardless, I don’t spend my time telling others how to act or do their job considering often times one should understand such an individual before they take such liberties when they are not that individual's parent. While you might have been volunteered to assist in the princess’ education of social interactions I don’t believe that meant you had to do so all hours of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It Will Make Her A Better Ruler Over All By Doing These Lessons And She Missed Her Morning Classes Because Of Certain Actions.” That really ranked up the guilt on Chara who tugged at Naatsoe’s shirt as if pleading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to be her friend you need to learn when to stop. Besides, it is not she who inherits the crown first. Learn to loosen up a little captain, and stop guilt tripping her with future duties that may or may not come.” He replies with a frown at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for missed classes, that falls on me so don’t blame her for it. I was distracting her and was unaware of the classes until she mentioned them.” </span>
  <span>The two stared each other down for a moment as if they were sizing each other up. Naatsoe clearly was not going to budge, he was going to stand his ground in this regardless of what Papyrus said and seemed to have a retort for anything the other seemed to think to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Guess The Classes Can Begin Now… Well Class… Since This Morning Was Delayed By Certain Things.” Chara let out a slight sigh as she took her position and Papyrus went over the same speech he gives at every session of etiquette class. Before he could say what to do she automatically does it. It had become so routine it was like hearing a record stuck on the same song OVER AND OVER AGAIN... Naatsoe watches in silence for a moment before commenting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Do You Mean? I Am Teaching Her Everything That She Needs To Know. She Is Getting There But With Several More Classes She Will Get It Down. I Know It!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is much more to etiquette than this... and she knows it so well now that she could do this in her sleep.” He says, he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he’d watched the entire thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well If You Are So Great Why Don’t You Teach Her Something Then?” Papyrus was clearly not fond of the new Knight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you insist.” He turns his attention from the irritable captain to Chara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, can you tell me why you need each of these.” He points to the cutlery. He was testing what she knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean the salad fork. The salad fork is used for salads. The tiny little fork is for crustaceans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just that, I asked if you can tell me why you need them. Not their uses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because… it is so that you umm… it is like an order on how to eat?” Papyrus facepalmed like he felt that she failed a simple question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is part of it, yes. Each utensil is for the order of courses, but it is not just that.” He gave Papyrus a look that said he clearly didn’t teach her this... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each one has a specific function for a reason. For instance, in some cultures it is considered rude and bad luck to use a single fork for salad and meat. In ancient times it was also a health hazard as well. Should meat not be properly cooked, using a salad fork often contaminated salads that might be - on some occasion - served after the meats. It was also considered that each course of the meal was an expression of art. That each course was meant to not only serve to fill the stomach but to enrich the mind. Hence that is why such elaborate meals and settings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know.” Chara muttered feeling embarrassed. She was hoping that she would impress her “boyfriend” but her teacher as well. It felt like it was a huge flop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most do not. I have a feeling even the captain here was not fully aware.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Am Aware Of That. If She Read The Educational Material I Sent With Her She Would Have Too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? And what prompted you to think that such material would matter half as much as actually coming from a teacher? As a proper teacher, one should be more aware how their student learns best... be it action, hearing or seeing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Made It A Reading Material. I Was Making Her Do The Actions That She Would Use. I Am Not So Unrealistic To Think That The Reading Material Is Not Going To Be As Useful As Learning The Order And What Utensils To Use. Do You Think Me Ignorant?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you truly want an honest answer to that captain or are you wishing for a rhetorical one?” Naatsoe was completely at ease, he was not going to make an argument of this. Chara scooted her chair back and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are both quite finished having a field day at my expense. I will take my leave.” Chara turned and left the room with a small huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that, captain, is why I am not a teacher. I know my limitations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AUGH!!... It Is So Hard To Get Her To Take These Lessons In The First Place. You Are Making This Harder!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked me to teach her something remember? I did not claim to be a good teacher. As for her taking the lessons, she might be more open to learning them if she did not feel that such lessons were being shoved down her throat 24/7. Your intentions might be well meaning, but as I watched her go through the motions it’s clear you have done the same lesson over and over and over again. It is more like watching a play. Perhaps you have heard this saying....  ‘the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.’ It is fairly common."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Meant Something Useful! Something That She Can Apply To Day To Day And Be Able To Recall On It On Short Notice.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is fine, but you know I have yet to hear one word of praise for actually doing something right from you. I would think, being her teacher and the captain of the royal guard, you would know the value of such words. Then again... what do I know? I’m just the knight.” He wasn’t going to argue, but he was trying to make a point...  </span>
  <span>The two went back and forth about the topic for awhile as Chara took it upon herself to text the only being she thought might make a difference in this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: Sans I need a favor. I know we don’t get along all the time but your brother is arguing with a guardian in the dining hall and I am just a punching bag for the both of them. Papyrus was doing his lessons again… and my knight decided to ask me a question I didn’t know and made me feel foolish. I am having a long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans:  a guardian? that’s... unusual. i also didn’t know you had a knight... hmmm it does sound like a long day, but did you learn anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: Like Aria it is her son Naatsoe… and he is just nicknamed that. T_T… really Sans… not in the mood for asking me what I learned while feeling embarrassed camp… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: him?!? ... honestly i just wondered if you did, it’s not meant to be a question to demand anything. though i wonder... why would you feel embarrassed about learning something you did not know? that doesn’t seem like you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: I feel if I tell you that it will be everywhere. I am tired. I almost overdosed last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: i ain’t one to gossip. you know better than anyone you can trust me to keep a secret if that’s what you want me to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: I really really like him. Okay… like I might be in love with him. So please… don’t tell anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: i won’t. though that explains a few things. let me guess, you were trying to impress him with your answer to his question... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: I was put on the spot. Papyrus was annoyed by how Naatsoe asked if that is all he can teach and he said why don’t you teach her then and then he posed the question and I was trying to impress them both and … they are still arguing in the dining hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: yeah... kinda figured... that one is a bit of a ... wild card. to say the least. i’ve had a run in with him once before. he’s like that with everyone, i think it’s a defense mechanism of some sort that he riles others up from time to time... but, it’s also an indication he cares too...  from what i’ve seen, he only does that when it concerns someone he cares about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: I already screwed up so much I don’t need this as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: i think you need to re-evaluate things. so you didn’t know the answer to something. it doesn’t mean you screwed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: I know but this constant arguing is going to get back to dad and … somehow it will be my fault. Please Sans… talk to them. They won’t listen to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: i can try... but ya know, not too much can be done if they rub each other the wrong way. plus the fact that he’s a guardian just complicates things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: My life is complicated. By the way if you were at the dance yesterday I am sorry if I may have said or done something that might have offended you. I got too high on MM. I remember some things but not all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: no. from what i heard you didn’t offend anyone and i wasn’t at the dance, i gave my ticket to lisa so she could attend with my brother. besides, it’d be uncomfortable for me to be there when i have a mate who’s carrying... hormones are the shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: I understand. Apparently I was … a party girl… making my parents proud. How is your mate holding up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: better than i am, she keeps telling me to sit down and stop worrying. the baby is supposed to be due by the end of the month... it’s nerve wrecking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: Sans, you are going to be a great dad besides Papyrus you were my other rock. Your kid will be fine. Now don’t tell anyone I gone soft… I got a reputation to uphold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: thanks. it’s nice to hear that from someone else for a change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: So … will you come then? Please for old times sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Chara had talked to Sans, Naatsoe had left Papyrus to stew on things. He had challenged the guard captain to actually think on his words rather than stand there and argue as if there was no merit to anything said. He headed for the throne room. He went into the throne room and knelt. He was not really used to doing this, but, it would be worth it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rise… messenger. Wait weren’t you here earlier? Do you have word about the contract? Is something else going on?”  Naatsoe got to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I was here earlier, but this is not about the contract sire. Rather, a quite different matter. A more formal introduction is necessary. I am Naatsoe Serif, guardian and son to Aria Serif.” </p><p> </p><p>“... A guardian. Why did you not tell me earlier?” </p><p> </p><p>“My apologies for that, it was a misstep on my part to not do a formal introduction then, but I did need to impart the information I had before the captain came. As I knew he would. I did not wish for him to interrupt before I had passed it along.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. What business do you have here then?” </p><p> </p><p>“I come before you to ask your permission to not only attend to Princess Chara as her personal knight, but for the permission as well to court her.” Complete and utter silence took over the court as the king was just taken aback by this.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this why the contract was changed? Did you have something to do with it?” </p><p> </p><p>“It is sire.” He had no intentions of telling the king what had gone on, but he wasn’t going to outright lie either.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… This is unexpected. I don’t know how to feel about this. I think I need a second opinion on this matter. Let me retrieve my mate Toriel and I will reveal to her what you have told me.” King Asgore got up from his throne and went to retrieve his mate. Asgore had returned with his mate Toriel who looked at Naatsoe and had her own concerns.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello young guardian, son of Aria, how are you today? I am Queen Toriel.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am well, thank you your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will allow you to look over our daughter but to court her is a different matter. We wish for her to stay in a position of power. We had given her lessons to be a great ruler one day.” King Asgore explained. </p><p> </p><p>“I do understand that such is a different matter, I have no wish to take her from here; rather the intent was to stay here as long as she had no problems with my presence. As I am aware, your son is first in line for the throne. I bear no ill will for any misgivings you may have.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping… though my mate thinks it is a position that most think medieval to have my daughter marry into another kingdom and thus we rule two areas.” </p><p> </p><p>“While I do follow your line of thinking, I believe modern law prevents such.” He put a finger to his mouth in thought a moment before continuing. </p><p>“If I remember right what my sister told me about modern monarchy, laws among humans and monsters state that only those set as the royals are accepted as such and not the parents unless circumstance dictates that such is necessary through the death of both rulers without an heir or appointed successor.” </p><p> </p><p>“I told him that but he claims otherwise. You have my blessing if Chara allows it.” Toriel says with a small smile towards Naatsoe. Asgore gave her a glance and grunted a little before saying.</p><p> </p><p>“You have heard the request of the Queen. If Chara comes to us and says that is what she desires then it will be so. Does that sound fair?” There was a hint of sarcasm there but just a hint. </p><p> </p><p>“It does. I will uphold whatever the princess decides, should she only wish me to be her knight then that is what I will be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it is settled. If the day should arise that you two would court and you two would become mates. I hope you would be so kind to uphold our tradition of having a ceremonial mating.” </p><p> </p><p>“He means a wedding. The last time we mentioned the ritual to others they thought we were having some kind of orgy when Asriel was getting married.” Asgore flushed at how blunt Toriel was about that subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course your majesty, it is in my own family’s tradition to uphold such a ceremony.” Naatsoe seemed, however, to be wise enough to not remark on the incident the queen had mentioned. Instead, focusing only on the intention rather than what he thought was an amusing anecdote he thought he might speak with Chara about at a later date.</p><p> </p><p>“W-with that… *ahem* you may go. Thank you for making the request. I respect you for it and I like those who treat me with a certain amount of dignity. It goes far in my books and if you treat her well. She will treat you well.” Toriel reached over and took Asgore’s hand and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“It is an honor and privilege to serve.” He smiled a little, giving a respectful bow before he left.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sans, I Am Telling You I Did Nothing Wrong.” Papyrus rubbed his forehead explaining the whole situation to his brother. THE WHOLE SITUATION. </p><p> </p><p>“i dunno bro, she seemed pretty upset over the whole ordeal. then again, she has had a lotta stress lately. can you really blame her for wanting some time away from the usual routine?” The door opened as Sans finished speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“I Am Trying To Give Her A … Oh… It’s You.” Papyrus didn’t like being lectured at. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh... I was not expecting to find you both here.” Sans looked over, his gaze flickering over the other, a small frown coming to his expression. Naatsoe sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that look.” </p><p> </p><p>“Chara Had Contacted Sans. We Made Her Upset.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see... well I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised to hear it.” </p><p> </p><p>“you’re... an interesting one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, why don’t you just say what you mean for once Classic?” Sans didn’t reply to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, Did She At Least Say She Is Going To Work On Her Homework?” </p><p> </p><p>“i didn’t ask.” He narrowed his gaze at Naatsoe who rolled his eye lights at the other before moving to lean against the wall, arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“I do have at least some news for you captain. One thing is official, I’m her personal knight now.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT? Did They Really … I See. Congratulations…” </p><p> </p><p>“They did agree. Though I do not think my duties will extend to teaching her, unless they believe it necessary.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sans, Is He Saying What I Think He Is Saying. Did He Just Fire Me From My Teaching Job?” </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t think so, but he’s definitely hinting it might happen.” Sans frowns at Naatsoe now.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that Classic, not my fault he can only get her to remember the lessons he’s taught so much it’s like watching a robot.” Papyrus was trembling slightly as he stood there. He wanted to yell and scream at this monster. He didn’t know him. He was doing the best he could. </p><p> </p><p>“no, it’s not but you should watch what you say.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, perhaps, but I think the captain takes his job far too seriously. He works himself to the bone trying to do his best to teach someone who only just started to see him as a friend. I never said the intentions weren’t good, I have only said that perhaps he should try doing something different in order to actually achieve his goals... in so many words. I’ll admit I am not the diplomatic my sister is.”</p><p> </p><p>“First, My Brother And I Have Always Been Friends With The Royal Family. We Been Through Things With Her. Through Good Times And Bad. Second My Dream Is To Help My Friends Be The Best Version Of Themselves They Can Be. When They Succeed I Succeed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying you haven’t, but Code doesn’t lie captain. It was only a couple of weeks ago that you sat in a room with the princess and she actually treated you as her friend rather than just the captain of the royal guard, speaking with you on a more personal level and trusting you with something that she trusted no one else with. While you can say you’ve been friends with the royal family your whole life, you have not been friends with Princess Chara this whole time, at least not to her. As for your dream, you’re doomed to failure only if you expect that everyone can achieve things as you do. Not everyone has the same capability. I am not saying that it is wrong to wish the best or even strive to help others be their best, but I think, in her case, you sometimes come on so strongly about it that the reason she doesn’t remember some things is because she’s gotten so used to hearing it over and over again. It becomes meaningless after hearing the same thing day in and day out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I See... I Wish You Luck In Your Endeavors.” Papyrus felt like he was being punished.</p><p> </p><p>“was there something else i’ve missed here?” Sans wasn’t sure he liked this, he also knew his brother’s tells too... after so long of living with him how could he not?</p><p> </p><p>“I Am A Liar As Well. Told Chara She Almost Overdosed Herself On Drugs Instead Of Sleeping Pills. Oh And I Quit.” He unclipped his cape and tossed it to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“wait... what?” Sans was completely baffled by this. Papyrus left without another word. He was hurt on so many levels. All the years he thought he was friends with Chara and it was all a lie. Naatsoe held up his hands in surrender at the look Classic aimed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I had nothing to do with that whole lie thing I swear! Or with his sudden decision... go talk to him yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“you better not or you’re gonna wish you never came here.” Naatsoe sweat dropped as he watched Sans grabbed the cape and leave to go after his brother and figure all of this out. His brother had never just given up on anything before... no matter how difficult the situation was.</p><p> </p><p>Naatsoe sighed and left the room, continuing his search for Chara as he wasn’t sure where she was. So he went from room to room to try and find her. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was just outside of the castle grounds and was picking up trash and throwing it away.</p><p> </p><p>“paps!” </p><p> </p><p>“hey…” Papyrus was unusually quiet from his cheerful self.</p><p> </p><p>“hey... talk to me, won’t ya? what is this all about?” He was very concerned at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I Thought We W-Were Friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“she did say you were didn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but Apparently It Just Happened Recently… I Am Not A Bad Monster. I Try Hard… Harder Than Most.”</p><p> </p><p>“pap, we all know how ... difficult she can be. you’ve never been a bad monster, but you have gotten further with her, if what he says is true, than anyone i know. i mean, it is generally known that you and i are friends with the royals... but chara doesn’t trust me.” </p><p> </p><p>“R-really? I Feel Like A Complete Failure. I Feel Like Jerry. I Got Lectured About Talking To My Mate, About My Lessons, About My Friendship And Even My Job. I.. I Am Apparently Just A Burden To This Kingdom. My Future Niece Or Nephew Will Just Have To Live With An Unqualified Uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re not unqualified pap... and yeah, i mean she never really forgave me for being the one to tell the king and queen about her... habit. maybe i don’t have the whole picture here, but you’re not a failure.”</p><p> </p><p>“She Was Going To Give It Up But Who Knows Anymore. I Won’t Be Needed Soon And My Only Job I Felt I Had A Purpose Will Be Ripped From Me.”</p><p> </p><p>“that isn’t true. you’ve done everything you can to do what you’ve been asked. no one can ask more.”</p><p> </p><p>“He Said My One Dream Was Unrealistic.”</p><p> </p><p>“so what? do you think i think that? or the royals? he’s just one monster pap and not one who’s been around you long enough to understand you or even begin to really know things. that’s what i don’t like about those guardians... they sometimes talk like they think they know everything and sometimes they don’t know anything at all.” He wasn’t going to admit that Naatsoe had a point in his words, but he didn’t have to say it to Papyrus. He could have kept his mouth shut... but no. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do You Really Think That I Can Really Make A Difference? Most Look At Me And See Me As Ignorant And As A Fool But You Always Saw Something That Makes Me Feel I Can Do Anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course i do. i’ve always believed in you. you’re not ignorant, you just seem to act it at times to fool others... you’ve done it so long that most can’t tell it’s not real.” Papyrus turned and hugged his brother. It was then he could see the pain that Naatsoe caused to Papyrus. Sans hugged him... he was going to definitely make sure Naatsoe paid for what he’d done... </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Naatsoe searched several rooms with no luck before deciding, screw it, he’d just ask the Code. The Code showed her somewhere around the region of the maze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really? Fine fine... make me work for this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought as he dismissed the ‘window’ only he saw as he moved over to a window, opened it and jumped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle by the fountain is where Chara sat with the books that Papyrus tried to make her read over and over again. She had her legs crossed and had one sitting on her lap open and the rest to the side of her. She was just reading while she hoped to get a text from Sans or anyone if things were good or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Naatsoe some time to reach the middle, not because he couldn’t just figure it out or fly over but because he wasn’t sure where she was at. The fountain wasn’t the only part of the maze that had a circular resting spot so he had been methodically checking them all since the Code hadn’t said specifically where she was at </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the maze. When he did finally find her though he hesitated, not sure if he should disturb her when he saw the books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh this is sooo boring… I don’t know why… because we need to know this. We need to study. We screwed up earlier.” She muttered to herself We? Well, that was new. He stood near the hedge quietly. Contemplating on what he should do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know guys. I am trying. I hear ya. I screwed up.” She muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep trying… come on just a few more lines… I just… don’t want to though.” She eventually set the book aside and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wasn’t so lazy I could have read the books and Paps would have been proud of me and I would have impressed my boyfriend but noooo… I just wanted to do whatever I wanted and now Paps and my boyfriend are fighting over stupid shit. Sorry… I know.” She sighed as she tried to think what to do. </span>
  <span>Naatsoe retreated behind one of the hedges for a moment. It wasn’t like he had deliberately meant to eavesdrop... Exactly who was she talking to anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… eventually I need to tell them I remember you but I can’t do it now. I think everyone will think I am crazy.” She giggled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fair point I might be crazy.” Her head throbbed it made her stop for a moment as she gripped the sides of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow Ow Ow… I hate that you are probably the source of my pain. I didn’t realize that you are a part of me now either. I am sorry Sans. I didn’t remember your dad doing that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naatsoe frowned in thought. As he considered this new information. Hadn’t his mother separated them? Or... was it possible she hadn’t known? There was no doubt that Chara wasn’t the one Classic remembered just from talking to them both... He realized he would need to discuss this with his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is okay. I know it is not your fault that your magic and part of your soul got injected in me. I know I need to talk to him.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder...  she always did do odd things. Did she maybe know and not separate them? If so... why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He decided he probably shouldn’t stay hidden too much longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. I will talk to Papyrus and apologize and work harder.” He headed back towards her only to kick a rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, blast it...” How had he missed seeing that rock earlier? The rock stopped short from hitting her face with blue magic and dropped to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah… is Sans around?” Chara asked looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think so.” For now, he’d pretend he didn’t know as he rubbed his foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be possible… is it? It was?” She muttered and glanced his way with an awkward smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird things are happening. So you and Papyrus all good now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows? Maybe mom is eavesdropping or something, she can do blue magic. Um, i don’t really know about me and Papyrus honestly. He didn’t mention much about the two of us before he left and his brother went after him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is probably it! Makes sense. I have been reading these books so the next time I get quizzed I can ace it. I am sorry I didn’t know the answer. I wanted to impress you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A good idea to study, but why did you think you needed to impress me with something like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because… I wanted to. I mean I really like you and so I want you to be proud to have a girlfriend and soon to be mate someone you can say she knows what forks do people!” </span>
  <span>He flushed at that and seemed to be trying to gather his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides that I owe it to Papyrus as well. He had to deal with me for a while and I felt I let him down today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, maybe you should tell him that. He seemed rather upset when he left, though I am not entirely sure why. Though I was under the impression it had something to do with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? I will try to contact Sans to see if he knows where he is at.” She started to text Sans asking for the location of his brother while listening to Naatsoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was searching for you when I ran across him and his brother. He said he thought the two of you had always been good friends... and something about a dream... I think in my attempt to give him some advice I did more harm than good. But... that’s not a surprise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I contacted Sans because I hoped he would talk to both of you and try to calm both of you. I didn’t want to pick sides as Papyrus is my friend and you are much more than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t ask you to do that. I know that he’s done a lot to just be able to prove that he can be trusted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so but it is hard to tell and Sans has a way with finding the truth and stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well he isn’t a judge for nothing. Honestly though... I just think that he and I butt heads... but I don’t have any ill-will towards him and I certainly wouldn’t want to purposely put you in a position where you would think you needed to choose between me or him. That’s not fair to anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do too but he will set aside his differences if it is for the greater good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt he would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to ace this next test and if I don’t no making out with cute boyfriend. Speaking of which tomorrow I nee- tonight I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, alright. I did want to talk to you about something too anyway. I managed to make being your knight official. It was the reason why I was looking for you.. or one of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT IS AMAZING!!” She hugged him, excited and thrilled by this idea. He smiled, hugging her back. Just being close to her made his soul warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should celebrate… oh but I imagine Papyrus would want to finish that lesson of his. We can probably sneak away. He won’t notice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine so, assuming he didn’t wander off himself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he wander off? Oh yeah… he tends to get distracted by things. He is probably ordering around the maids and everything.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff... I didn’t mean literally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then let’s go.” Chara ran off ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, I Think I Am Going… To Go Home For The Evening. Can You Tell The Royal Family I Am Taking One Of My Sick Days. I Know I Am Not Sick But I Am In No Mood To Deal With The Drama Today. I Think I Will Go Home And Make Some Comfort Food And Hang Out With My Mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i understand, i’ll let them know. i’ll see you later.” Papyrus left and went home. Chara almost ran into Sans as she was heading out the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey princess, almost had a hit an’ run there.” He grins. She hugs him happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am in such a good mood! I got a private knight now. Thank you for talking to the guys. I am guessing everything is okay now right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i wouldn’t say that... those two really kinda... clashed.” She backed up and looked at Sans and was wondering what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it my fault? Did I cause issues between the two of them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t think it’s your fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, did something happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“paps went home for the day, but i think he wasn’t ready to deal with the things he got thrown at him by your new escort.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve said something. I just felt stuck in the middle. Before he shows up I want to tell you something. I am still kinda afraid of someone with too much power like Aria finding out about this. Sans… check your text message.” Chara texted him briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: I am starting to remember my previous life and Gaster put a version of Sans into me to control my powers. A piece of his soul. It was to regulate me but we are now interlinked. I am afraid what she might do if she knows. She was upset with me when we first met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans nodded and sent a text back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: i don’t know that she’d do anything, to be honest. yeah... she was in a mood the other day. has to do with her previously being human... she’s subject to rather intense and - sometimes - unpredictable heats and... it can make her crabby. i’m betting that’s what that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but like i said. i don’t think she’ll actually do anything. you said it was just a piece right? if she hasn’t done anything by now, chances are she won’t at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: It is. We are interlinked. I heard the voice this whole time but I thought it was my conscious until Naatsoe helped me recover my memory. Earlier I just did some blue magic… I am pretty sure it was me… or him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: now that i think about it... this could make things... very WEIRD... no offense, but if that link is that intertwined... well, i think you get the picture. it was likely him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: You mean the other side is getting stronger. My headaches are getting worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans:  yeah... that could honestly be a problem. monster souls weren’t meant to deal with the amount of determination humans can hold... the fact the shard is still there now is baffling in and of itself. if this continues... then there won’t be much of a choice but to eventually get it removed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: Great… just f’ing great. Gaster put him in me so that he could “control” me more. So I couldn’t load or anything. That is why I can’t access my menu. It is sealed off. If I try it looks like someone smashed a monitor with a hammer and it is just… crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sans: hmmm, well, in this instance i have to just wonder if you want things to change or stay the same. there’s no doubt she could change things for you, but the question is whether or not you would want that change. and honestly... i hate to say it, but if things continue to get worse instead of even out... it might not become a choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: I see. Will that hurt him? This is the weirdest thing to ask. Now that I know it is a real being and not just me being crazy I feel I should do something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: maybe you should ask him. see what he thinks, but the danger might be more to you than him if that piece is keeping your power in check. being just a piece rather than the whole... it’s hard to say what will happen if it stays. humans and monsters weren’t meant to be together like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: I understand. I wanted to talk to you since you are kinda the same as the one in my head. By the way… this is partially the reason why I didn’t like you because the voice kept saying trust you and Paps and to be nice to you two… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sans: honestly, he would have the best thoughts on this since it’s between the two of you... heh, i guess i can’t blame you honestly. he was probably just lookin’ out for ya cuz he knew if anyone could help ya if ya got into trouble... it’d probably be us since he’d know us best. and would know better than anyone what i’m capable of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara: true… so true because i am so bonely up in this numbskulls head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara eyes turned a bright blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: so talk to him and see what he thinks, and if you two have any questions about dealing with her... let me know. oh real cute, cut that out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cut what out buddy?” Chara put her hands in her pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really? do i even have to explain the problems this is gonna be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i thought we can have a one on one conversation. is that a problem?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not out in the open like this.” He grabbed her and teleported them both to a room. Then let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“geez you know it was so much easier when she had her blackouts.” She rubbed the back of her head and leaned against the wall. Sans sighed. Well... this was going to be weird as fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i think i am the only skeleton monster with actual flesh and boobs… it is awkward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“at least i can say i met myself... in the flesh.” He just couldn’t resist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pffftt... i am so jealous i didn’t think of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well you are the one in the body. just no booty call jokes okay pal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pfff... you are on a roll.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, i have a roll.” He produces a cinnamon roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pffftt... i miss ketchup. it has been so long but that is not why i needed to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i can’t see her having much of it, if any. okay.... enough with the jokes. let’s be serious for a bit. exactly what am i dealing with here and why would you risk chaos just to talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aria did seal her memories. the memories she blocked were the experiments and the extent they went. i was a scientist working with dad trying to break the barrier and he thought injecting BOTH of our souls a bit… would help break the barrier. it failed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“never a good idea. so, obviously the barrier bit failed and i know why. still, that doesn’t answer of why there’s a soul piece in her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“gaster had removed his side but i stayed behind because his influence caused some irreversible damage to her magic. i am still stuck in my world. this is like telecommunicating. i am trying to fix her but… i think i am failing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so it wasn’t just from you then... but bits from him as well? what was he thinking?! messing with the soul is dangerous business and i’m not surprised it’s not working. our souls aren’t very compatible when it comes to magic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he wasn’t and when we originally came up with this idea. i thought we were going to test this on an artificial soul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so you were tricked... typical. what do you think then should be done?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think if we can take her soul and slowly heal it. like if she can get a drip of determination. i wish i knew another doctor… i tried so hard to fix her. this is my burden as i promised her that i wouldn’t hurt her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if that was the plan why not talk to one of the ambassadors? why wait so long to ask for help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she wouldn’t allow me to tap to her magic until now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“chara was being stubborn then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorta, she thought i was just a voice in her head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fair enough. hmmm... i think i know who we need to talk to for this.” He pulled out his phone and shot off a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“man, i wish i can show my brother this… it is pretty incredible. it is just sunlight and yes we can artificially make it but this… there is no way to describe the sensations or the benefits of sunlight.” Chara glanced outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sounds like you haven’t made it to the surface then yet.”  A few minutes later a door appeared in the middle of the room. Ink and Smartie both emerging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, and i fear it will never happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know the feeling pal... trust me... i’ve been through more bloody nights than anyone has a right to be put through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HI! Ummm… What is with the glum looks?” Smartie asked as Chara glanced at Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you said it was something we could help with?” Ink says, curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, we need to heal chara’s soul before something irreparable happens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with the soul?” Smartie asked and Chara sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you wanna explain pal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it is deeply scarred by the works of my father, gaster, a piece of him and me was here. he removed himself but damaged chara deeply. i remained to contain the damage but… i can’t anymore.” Ink looked over at Classic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so... you need our magic to fix it then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating so you are basically a Sans within a Chara?” Smartie asked as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, he is, can we not probe until after we fix the problem?” Classic asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll help.” Ink agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i will gladly answer all your questions afterwards. i don’t want to break my promise to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww You love her!!!” Chara started to laugh at that idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what do you need us to do?” Ink asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“between the two of you, should be able to use your magic to fix this and leave speculation for later smartie.” Classic turned to Chara and summoned his magic, pulling out her soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine fine…” Chara’s soul looked normal at first but when it came out completely under the red was deep dark lines that showed. It was on the inside of the soul.” Chara traced the lines of the soul with a grimaced look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“father look what you have caused to this soul.” She muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic was the only one out of them who didn’t seem disturbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“smartie, you’re going to need to give the soul some of your magic while ink does his thing.” Ink nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Smartie went over and placed her hands gently onto the soul and began to transfer her magic to it. Ink pulled out a small paint brush and waited a moment, after Smartie began to do the transfer he put his magic into the brush, causing it to ripple with rainbow colors as he “painted” over the soul to restore it back to what it should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is done.” Smartie says as she backed off and placed her hand on to Chara’s head to do a check. Ink nods, putting away the brush. The magic from him fading from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stats are normal now. She still has one invading soul still.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s to be expected though, removing soul pieces isn’t like your normal level of magic. doing it the way gaster probably did... that was painful. to say the least. i’m not sure just anyone can do it and have it not be. unfortunately. thanks for the quick response by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure classic.” Ink gave him a brief smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he was ruthless the way he did it. he didn’t care that it almost dusted me in the process. he wanted to be free at any cost.” Smartie frowned and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a despicable act. Why are you two in her anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“short story my father and i are scientists from my world trying to escape our underground. chara was our catalyst to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“speaking of, what’s plan b?” Classic asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“currently, there is none. father has gone missing and i have lost hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“for the best likely... how many humans have you seen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how many? not many maybe like six recently a new human has appeared. i think her name is frisk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s always the seventh... frisk is your ticket to the surface.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really? don’t be pulling on my funny bone. i got 1 hp left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i ain’t pullin’ no legs here... but keep an eye on the kid. i went through a blood bath to get where i’m at... and i’m in the same boat. i only got one too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t care about myself but if i can grant my brothers wish of running around on the grass and being whatever he wants to be oh yeah a soap star… augh… so be it. he is everything to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... well, that’s a new one on me, but yeah... paps is the best. but ya know pal, when your time comes... won’t hurt to be just a little selfish and do somethin’ for yourself too. heh... cuz chances are if ya don’t... you and i could end up having this conversation face ta face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah yeah like you settled down right?” Chara said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh, i didn’t say you had to do that. just do somethin’ ya know you want to. like become an astronomer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that would be nice. i want to map the stars and cure diseases. it is a dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“be sure to do that then when you get up there. you’ll be glad you did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i will. thanks pal. when we get to the surface is there anyway i can get a hold of you? deep magical connections is very draining.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, don’t worry about it. you just live the life ya dreamed of. that’ll be enough for me. trust me, ya don’t wanna get mixed up in the way that leads to here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i still envy it more than you will ever know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh... i think i know pal. i am you after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is like an old saying the grass is greener on the other side. Stay strong Sans! We are rooting for you!” Smartie says. She was trying to be a personal cheerleader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup!” Ink pipes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thank you two for allowing me to keep my promise. please guide her. i won’t be able to talk to her anymore soon. this will be a pain but it has to be done for her sake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What has to be done?” Smartie asked as she glanced at Ink and Classic before Chara moved to the chair and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tell her to listen to your brother and that she best remember to be kind to those who are trying to help her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry sans, we’ll keep her safe and take care of her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thank you. hopefully we will meet again. until then.” Chara closed her eyes and a small tiny speck of magic left and seemed to have died off. Classic just watched silently.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did he just… kill a part of his soul?” Smartie asked with tears running down her face. She didn’t like the idea of anyone suffering and death is the ultimate loss. Chara began to stir and rubbed her head.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what just h-happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“nah, nothing like that. and we fixed your problem.” </p><p> </p><p>“The voice… Sans? What? Did she say kill? What happened?” Chara asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“We saved you!” Smartie exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“he just severed the ties is all. she took it differently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did he severed the ties? I am so confused. I was texting you and now I am here. Where am I?” Ink seemed to be off in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“long story short, i brought you here so we could fix your soul. he needed our help to keep his promise.” Chara glanced off and chuckled somberly.</p><p> </p><p>“Stubborn until the end. He said he wouldn’t break his promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“heh, yeah... well he didn’t. a promise means something to those like me. we don’t break ‘em lightly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know why he broke the connection. He could have stayed. It wasn’t causing problems right?”</p><p> </p><p>“he needed to, so he could focus on the world around him. it was draining for him, causing him problems likely.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to help him. Will they be okay now? I do feel better myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah. he’ll be fine. their ticket to the surface has appeared.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good. I am glad. I hope they can find happiness soon like… OH SHIT… Naatsoe… we were going to get supper and now…”</p><p> </p><p>“he’s probably wondering where you’re at... along with your family. we kinda did this impromptu thanks to your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naatsoe? Who’s that?” Smartie glanced at Ink for any information.</p><p> </p><p>“aria’s youngest son. what’s he doing here though?” Ink looked confused. Classic shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“beats me. i’ve only talked to him once since hearing he was even here.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is my Knight and my boyfriend and I think we are courting.” Chara said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you WHAT?” Smartie said with a shocked expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay maybe courting is too formal. He is my boyfriend okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“yo-” Ink was interrupted by puking up ink.</p><p> </p><p>“and that happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross…” Chara says looking at the mess it made.</p><p> </p><p>“No it is beautiful! This is how Ink expresses his excitement!” Smartie explains as Chara shrugs. Ink flushes a little.</p><p> </p><p>“sorry.”  Smartie walked over to Ink and wrapped one arm around his waist while shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Never apologize for showing excitement. This is one of the many reasons I love you.” Ink smiles at her, pulling out a bit of cloth to wipe the ink away before kissing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I think… I am going to throw up for a different reason.” Chara mutters to Classic.</p><p> </p><p>“heh, c’mon. let’s get you back to the castle.” He holds out his hand to her. She took his hand and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“See ya love birds. I owe you a thanks right? Yeah a princess IOU is owed to you two I guess. Cool I think we are even now.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, that’s fine.” Ink says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“A princess IOU?” Smartie asked but before she can get a reply they were gone. They landed in front of the castle and Papyrus was in his basketball cool outfit looking for her with the rest of the guard.</p><p> </p><p>“hey bro.”</p><p> </p><p>“HEY SANS! You Found Her! Wow You Are Efficient. I Was Just About To Call You.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah... um... sorry, she was kinda gone because of me. i only now realized that i didn’t tell anyone. sorry bro.” </p><p> </p><p>“It Is Okay. I Know You Probably Had A Good Reason. I Trust You!” Papyrus beamed at his brother. It is a deep seeded trust that the brothers shared.</p><p> </p><p>“thanks bro, let’s tell everyone else.” He smiled at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey before you go Papyrus. I want to apologize for letting you down earlier on the test. I know you wanted me to read those books but I was being stubborn. I am sorry.” Papyrus put a hand on her shoulder and patted it softly.</p><p> </p><p>“It Has Come To My Attention That Maybe I Am Not The Best Teacher Or Maybe Not Your Friend. I Only Want The Best For You. I Know Sometimes I Am Hard On You But That Is Because I Know You Are Tougher Than You Look. I Just Wanted You To See That Yourself.” Chara glanced at the ground feeling ashamed on how she treated him all those years. He was a great friend to her. </p><p> </p><p>“You are my friend Papyrus. I was being stubborn. Sorry. Please forgive me?” Papyrus glanced over at Sans with a small smile. His brother was right. He did make a difference to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Of Course. That Is What Friends Do. We Forgive And We Learn From Our Mistakes.” Papyrus went over and lifted Chara like she weighed nothing and hugged her tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Paps! Paps!...” Papyrus wouldn’t set her down as he held his friend. He was feeling so miserable earlier and to hear those words made him feel all that had happened it now had a purpose. </p><p> </p><p>“heh, he’s just happy.” Sans smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“He c-can set me d-down though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just A Moment Longer. I Am So Happy To Know That We Are Friends.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why would you think we weren’t?” Papyrus went quiet and set Chara down and shook his head. He could have told the truth but it would hurt Chara and he wouldn’t do that to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just Had A Bad Day Is All. I Heard A Rumor And You Know How They Are.” Chara nodded the rumors around the castle can be pretty awful. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen Naatsoe by any chance?” Papyrus shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“He Kept Saying That Something About Searching The Code And Not Being Able To Spot You. I Don’t Really Understand What He Meant But I Don’t Know Where You Went Either. I Will Go Inform The Guards And The Royal Family Of Your Safe Return Though.” Papyrus was about to leave when Chara took his hand and Sans'.</p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus, wait… I want to personally thank you for being there for me. Both of you. Sans and Papyrus… I owe you two so much and I want to make it up to you somehow. Someway but right now. Will you accept my gratitude and this token of my appreciation?” Chara squeezed both their hands and Papyrus returned the gesture with a giant smile. </p><p> </p><p>“it’s all i need honestly.” </p><p> </p><p>“I Am Happy As W-... No, I Think If You Want To Really Show Appreciation To Me And Sans. You Should Start A Fund For My Future Niece Or Nephew That They Can Get When They Graduate High School.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Done.” Chara said with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“And You Can Be Nicer To My Mate… Too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Done.” Chara said again and, looking at Papyrus, was taken aback by his sudden demand list.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Be Nicer To The Staff As Well?</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh And A Gryftmas Ball!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that one you will have to ask dad.” Chara was sweat dropping, unsure how many favors Papyrus wanted from her.</p><p> </p><p>“i have to second that. although ya know bro... one shouldn’t ask for too many things at once too.” </p><p> </p><p>“True, I Will Write A Formal Document Listing All That Sans And I Request.” Chara smiled nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“pap, that isn’t what i meant...”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfftt…” Chara chuckled and started to laugh. That was a first for both of them. I mean she hadn’t laughed like this for… years it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why Is She Laughing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I am just glad things are normal again. Papyrus, as much as I would love to grant you the moon and back. I can’t but I will try to get your ball and other requests fulfilled is that okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“I Will Accept That! Now To Tell The Royal Family Of You Being Safe.” Papyrus ran off at a full run yelling as he went that the search has been concluded and that Chara was found safe. </p><p> </p><p>“heh, man, he really ran with that didn’t he? sorry about that.” </p><p> </p><p>“No need to. That was the last request of an old friend of mine. I should follow through right? It is funny now that the voice is gone… I miss it. I shouldn’t but I do. It will take some time to adjust to this but I shall overcome.”  Chara smiled softly. </p><p>“Besides if I am not nice to Papyrus you might skewer me too.” </p><p> </p><p>“heh, nah. i ain’t that strict. thought you’d have figured that out by now.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. It is my way of coping with things. Sarcasm, the ultimate go to for all those who are inept to actually show emotions. This last couple of days have been a roller coaster of emotions. I am so drained I don’t know if I can take any more drama.” </p><p> </p><p>“get some rest then.” </p><p> </p><p>“I need to find Naatsoe first. I can’t imagine him being very happy with me just disappearing like that.” She was very exhausted though and any use of major magical healing usually required the patient to rest for at least a couple of hours afterwards. Chara glanced at her cell and hoped if she texted him that he would respond.</p><p> </p><p>Chara: Hey… I am in front of the castle. Don’t be mad had to take care of something really quick will explain more when you get here.</p><p> </p><p>Naatsoe: I’ve been waiting for you to return. Welcome home, princess.</p><p> </p><p>Chara: I hope you are not mad. It is about Sans. A different Sans. This Sans… helped me with my… you know what if you show up I will tell you all about what happened.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later he appeared at the front of the castle, Classic had told her good night and left himself to return to his mate.</p><p> </p><p>“And that is what happened.” Chara explained the whole scenario as they walked to her room. She was beyond exhausted and hungry but sleepiness was winning the war.</p><p>“I wanted to celebrate you being a knight but I ruined it didn’t I?” Chara yawned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It seems you’ve had an eventful evening.” He gently pushed open the door of her room. Next to the bed, waiting for her, was a sandwich and some fresh fruit. </p><p> </p><p>“You… got yourself a meal. Man you are smart.” She went to the closet and began to grab her nightgown and changed in the bathroom before joining him in the room. </p><p>“Thank you Knight. Care to cuddle with me after I eat?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that.” He smiled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“It is odd that you already had food here. What did you think happened to me? Just out of curiosity's sake.” He settled for leaning against the wall, a thoughtful look across his features.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure.” He seemed a little subdued as he considered the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you look for me long?” </p><p> </p><p>“Several of us did... yes. It was a while before I remembered that looking through the Code would be faster and... more accurate.” He shifted a little.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did the code explain? Did it showed my deformity?” She munched on the food while lying on the bed. There was a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” His gaze flickered to the ceiling as he considered this.</p><p> </p><p>“What is with the nervousness then?” She noticed him acting more nervous than usual. He didn’t respond this time, he didn’t seem to know how to ...</p><p> </p><p>“Naatsoe. What is wrong? You are starting to scare me.” </p><p> </p><p>*flashback*</p><p> </p><p>This... doesn’t make any sense... No one can just disappear like that not without... </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He stood in the middle of the maze, he could never remember feeling like this... ever. It was like he was a child all over again... What was he supposed to do? How was he going to explain any of this? They had trusted him to keep his word and she was just... gone. Like she’d never existed in the first place. Something had to have happened. He didn’t understand it though anymore than he understood the torrent that swirled inside. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Naatsoe.” He didn’t move, he heard her... sure... but... he just didn’t have an real desire to deal with her at the moment. A hand on his shoulder forced him to act. He turned to her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have something to do with this, don’t you? You always do!” His eye lights blazed as anger burned through him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You couldn’t just leave well enough alone could you?!” She looked back at him impassively, the twin lavender orbs seemed almost cold to him in comparison to the bright hot anger that burned through him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You knew this would happen! Yet you didn’t even bother to tell me. Why would you do this to me?! We’re FAMILY... and yet you... pull a stunt like this. I don’t understand you! Meddling in others affairs like you know best and pulling out when something goes different from the way you want? Pushing things together like everything is some great puzzle for you!” She was silent as he pushed on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So now that things have come to this you have nothing to say? Now that I’ve finally decided to do something with my life and find my own path THIS is how you treat me? With silence? If you didn't want me here why didn’t you just say something?! I could have left and none of this would have happened.... I could have just done something else.... And things wouldn’t have been this way!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*end flashback*</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I know how to answer your question. It’s... been a long time since something has... changed things for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naatsoe…” She had placed whatever remained of the food aside to go up to him and wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>“Are you okay? I am here. I am not going anywhere. Earlier I didn’t have a choice. A part of me well… Sans was trying to save me. You had no idea nor could you have done anything about it.” She was trying to comfort him the best she could as she rubbed her hand up and down his spine. He was silent, absorbed in the moment... briefly, before he shook his mind back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>“So you said.” His hands lightly rested at the small of her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yet you are still so tense. Something must have happened. You don’t need to tell me but… I want you to know whatever it is… I still love you.” That was the first time she said that to him and she meant it. He only gave her a small smile. <em> Love.... such a simple and yet complex thing... but... what do either of us know of it?  How can I be sure of what I feel.... that, it is love and not just passion or something else? Why did I even say all of that?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Anyway…” She waited for some response but when she didn’t get it she felt she should move on. Chara felt a sting as if he was possibly teasing her along. He didn’t really want to admit it, he felt a sense of shame for how things had gone and nothing had really settled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*flashback*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He glared at her, she still had said nothing in return for his words. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re really something, you know that? Picking and choosing who to help and who not to... you’re no better than those Creators who make such worlds!” He regretted the words the moment he had spoken them. This felt... wrong... but he felt such anger and...  hurt. Like he’d been betrayed. There was a deafening silence between the two of them before finally, she spoke up again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I never said I was better than them. Only that I have tried to atone for my own sins by destroying the damage they have caused. I didn’t know this would happen. There was no way for me to know. I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sure what he felt just then, after a moment of staring he fled.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*end flashback*</p><p> </p><p>“I think we need to get some rest.” Chara said softly. She was trying to wrap her head around why he was acting so distant all of a sudden. She made her way to the bed and went under the covers and glanced his way. She wondered what he planned on doing. He followed her after a fraction of a second, his thoughts were interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we may be more alike than I originally had thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a Sans in your head too?” She was half ways joking as she patted a place next to her in bed. As he settled next to her he spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>“As a kid, I always wanted to be... less different. I don’t even look like my own brother let alone my parents. I’ve always wondered what my Creator was thinking when she made me.... wondering if I was just some random idea that was barely even a decent monster. Just some random crossbreed.” </p><p> </p><p>“What if you are? That doesn’t change the fact you are who you are. I see the soul and that is the only part that matters and you saw me for me. I think that speaks volumes. In a world where the face value trumps over morals… any time you can take the time and take a step back… and look around to see all that you have accomplished. That is proof why you were created. The question becomes what is my new goal?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno about that. I haven’t exactly accomplished much. It’s hard to really know where to go in the future... when you aren’t even sure who you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you have. I mean you make me happy… and screw the future just live with me in the present.” She was trying to fight for them. He gave her a bit of a smile, the truth of the matter was that he wasn’t sure of anything really. She didn’t know what to do and so she just went to bed. She had conflicting emotions about what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>The next day she got up and wasn’t surprised to not see Naatsoe in the room. She sighed but she had so much on her list that she didn’t have the time to be upset. There was a quiet knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Who's there?” Chara asked as she fixed her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Just me princess. Wasn’t sure if you were up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knight?” Chara went over and answered the door.</p><p>“Good morning.” The side effects of not taking the drugs was bothering, just a little bit. It was just a simple craving for it. There wasn’t anything that anyone can do about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?” It was awkward since he seemed to be distant from her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m well. Did you sleep well?” For the time being, it seemed he was being the knight everyone likely expected him to be. He hadn’t said too much about what was bothering him the night before, but he did still seem to be working through it.</p><p> </p><p>“I am well enough… I am starting to feel the effects of not having MM but it is just a craving. Will you be escorting me to breakfast Knight?” She was courteous but she kept herself emotionally distant from him. She didn’t know how to act and it was easier for her to stay impersonal than to have empathy for the other. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to but more like she didn’t know how to.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“But of course. It is your duty after all. Will you be joining us for breakfast?” The words sounded colder than intended.</p><p> </p><p>“Not today, unfortunately.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see got plans?” She tried not to convey any emotion but she was sure her face seem to pucker a little as she felt upset.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but I’ll be back around before lunch time. It cannot be helped I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we mustn’t delay the inevitable then.” She exited the room and began to head to the dining hall.</p><p>“Will you tell me what this meeting is or is this a personal matter?” That was cold and it made this walk feel more like a business transaction than a friendly chat.</p><p> </p><p>“An interesting choice of words.” He walked with her through the hall.</p><p>“Well, I need to speak with my mother on some things. I’ve a few questions and... an issue to resolve.”</p><p> </p><p>“What iss-... I see. I hope you get that resolved.” She changed her mind halfway through the sentence keeping it professional until they arrived at the dining hall.</p><p>“Good luck Knight. I hope you find the answers you seek.” He could see in her eyes there was some pain behind it. </p><p> </p><p>“Please... don’t take this personally.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am trying not to. I will be okay.” He nods a little, taking one hand in his to brush a kiss upon the back.</p><p> </p><p>“I will see you later princess.” She smiled and squeezed his hand as a tear fell down her cheek. With her other hand to wipe the tear away and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be sad okay? I’m sure things will be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so for both our sakes.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inside she sat down with her family and they could see how depressed she was without saying it. She slumped into the chair and poked at the eggs letting the yellow part ooze out over the rest of the breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay dear?” Toriel asked looking concern at her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Chara muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young lady-” King Asgore was going to lecture about muttering at the table when Toriel gave him a look that made him stop in his tracks and changed his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… Are you feeling better? I heard yesterday you weren’t feeling so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that today will fare better for you dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks mom. I see Asriel must be eating breakfast with his mate this morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they had an important meeting to get to right after the meal so they are taking it at the office today.”  Asgore glanced at Toriel and wondered if this Naatsoe had something to do with her attitude today. He was asking permission without saying a word to ask that question. Toriel seemed to wonder that as well, but she did not know either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not very hungry. I am sorry. I think I will go for a walk.” She didn’t eat a bite of her breakfast and that was concerning to both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that you feel better dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you mom.” Chara left and Asgore sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That boy had something to do with this.” He almost growled with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that dear. Maybe it is true, maybe not, but she did not seem up to talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but… she is my baby girl. I want to protect her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To think he had the gull to ask to court her and now to see her like this. If she is this defeated after so many hours together. What will it be like to survive together for years? Do you think me mad to want to give her the best life possible?” Asgore sighed as he was pondering if he was doing the right thing or not.  She may have been adopted when she was a baby but the moment she was in his arms he was hers. There was no doubt in his mind that this little girl was his whole world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. I think though that perhaps that this is all so sudden might be the issue at hand and, much as we might wish to help there might not be much we can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when she was growing up and she would have a nightmare and she would crawl into bed with us? How we could keep the boogie man away...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could be that superhero she used to see in me and be able to protect her from all that pain. I tried so hard to give her the best life and she was doing fine until that boy… remember that guard… the one she was obsessed over. I swore after he broke her heart that I wouldn’t allow another being to hurt her like that again. I would guarantee a place that she would be safe and life the same kind of life she has now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as we wish to protect her from that sort of thing, I don’t think we can dear. She’s too independent now to wish to agree to anything we might try. We just have to have faith.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are right as always. Sometimes I think you should be the one making decisions. You are far wiser than I am. Makes me wonder how I lucked out to make you fall in love with a fool like me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You put too much pressure on yourself, sometimes ... and you always could make me smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He paced a little restlessly near the fountain. Now what? </span>
  <span>Chara just so happened went to the fountain to relax and get away when she spotted Naatsoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi…I can leave. I didn’t know you had your meeting here.” He paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was, but something came up. It was briefer than I had anticipated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong? What happened?...” She went over, paused for a moment and kept her distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find the answers you sought?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some and she was called a way to deal with a dispute in some other multiverse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind me asking what it is about? Or is this not something I need to know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t say what it was, only that someone required her help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant the answers you sought. I don’t care about her as much as I care about you. I want to know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are okay. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>got what you are looking for. I want to know so I have an idea what is the next step. Do you plan on leaving to join her? That is fine but whatever you decide, please tell me.” The underlying tone of sadness was emphasized by her seeming to be begging near the end. She feared the end was fast approaching and she wanted to know that both of them were on the same page or not. He went over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. You seem troubled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am confused on how you feel about me. First we are all over each other and now… I don’t know. I don’t know if you plan on coming back and I am trying to brace myself for whatever you are planning to do but I don’t know if I can.”  She rubbed her arm nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I said how I felt yesterday and I respect that maybe you don’t feel the same but it still hurts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He took her hands into his gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She squeezed his hands with the same gentleness as if she was trying to show her support. Chara met his eye lights and looked into them looking for answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave you and just not come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you best not. You are my Knight… but… if you must…” She didn’t want to say it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving this world without you.” Chara moved in and hugged him and held him close. </span>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her gently and lightly pressed his forehead to hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be safe. Come back home to me.” She says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I intend to always be by your side, for as long as I can. I am uncertain about a few things, but that is just life I suppose. The one thing I am not uncertain about is you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Life makes those uncertainties to make us realize that nothing is for sure. We are not to take things for granted. Like how it could have been Papyrus and I or I could have died… so many things we will never know and yet… it needs no answers. Like how come I feel so strongly for you. I don’t need an answer for those feelings. I just know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that is true. Though, I would be a bit remiss if I never told you that I loved you. Even with everything that has happened.” She smiled softly before pressing a soft loving kiss against his teeth. He returned the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then say it then. Don’t wait… I love you Naatsoe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Chara.” Her smile grew and she kissed him again with a little more passion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better go Knight or I will get you into trouble.” Her tone was completely different from earlier and it was full of life again and cheer.  How those three little words changed her whole world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” He asks softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will drag you to my room and we will be too entwined into each other to focus on anything else.” She says with a seductive tone as leaned over and placed small kisses down the side of his skull down to his neck. Which she nibbled on a little bit before forcing herself back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re most certainly playing with fire there princess…” He replies back after a moment, his tone had dropped slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not afraid to get burned anymore.” She replied with a sly smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t burn you… but you certainly won’t be cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am looking forward to it. You better be quick cause I will be waiting…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of, I almost forgot. I did bring up the issue of courting as well with your parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did? What did they say?” She wanted to play with his robes but forced herself back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In short. It’s up to you. You have to tell them that you approve of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could just keep you as my secret lover.” She teased with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how long would that stay a secret? Besides… I prefer to play for keeps.” He replies back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do too. I will tell them, don’t worry. I will do that now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m less concerned about that and more so on how long I’ll be able to contain myself.” He smirks a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am losing my self control too. I am trying to hold my hands back as I want to play with your outfit. That is why I am standing back. It is overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d no idea you had such a fascination with the robes.” He teased with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fascinated by what is under the robes.” She returned the tease with a flush crossing her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well why didn’t you just say so?” He shrugged off the robes, beneath it was a dark grey shirt and shorts. When he was taking off the robes she turned around thinking he was naked underneath. Her flush was as red as a tomato. He tossed the thing over her head, chuckling a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting cold feet princess?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my… I t-thought it was g-going to be in the p-privacy of my r-room.” He laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can turn around, I promise that it’s not quite what you think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess if you are okay with taking off clothes I should be too.” As she turned around she took off her shirt. She had her purple bra on and she stopped the moment she saw that he had another set of clothes. He flushed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… that… went a little further than I had anticipated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You started it! Cold feet my ass!” She slipped back on her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, guilty as charged… but I meant about your curiosity. The robes honestly are magic and much like armor. There’s plenty of places I’ve needed it for in the past.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went over where the garb fell and dusted it off before she returned to him. She held it up to help him back into the robes. The material was very soft beneath her touch and as light as it looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you will need this. Tease…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was worth it.” He smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah because you got to see me half naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The look on your face was more my aim, but that was a nice bonus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you.” She teased as she pushed him a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in public.” He jokes with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfffttt… Damn straight. I am getting myself a new knight. I will show you for embarrassing me.” It was all good natured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? But you look good in red.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking I would look better in silver.” She teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… silver and white… that’s a nice thought.” He replies back with a slight smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thinking of my wedding day? Did you forget I am forced to wear that ugly garb? It is tradition.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not that bad and while it is tradition I don’t think it’s against tradition to wear other things with it.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you can alter it I will let you or someone who is a seamstress. It has to come with the permission of the courting being completed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, I think I know just who can help us with this.” He pulled out his phone and shot off a text.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you are not suggesting me… we are all good. I sewn one thing and it was pretty awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to convince royalty of something… what better way then with the help of another royal?” </p><p> </p><p>“Who are we talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“My sister.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wish her luck. Dad is pretty tough… but he cares.”</p><p> </p><p>“She had to do diplomacy with humans… fight off an organization bent on world domination… and bring peace to a world that lived the motto “kill or be killed” that was ruled by a domineering tyrant…”</p><p> </p><p>“This will be her toughest fight yet.” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh most certainly. Oh… and she will likely be convincing that stubborn bonehead to take the oath too soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stubborn bonehead? You mean Papyrus or Sans?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean her mate… but he is a Papyrus… so …” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh well I can see why… Papyrus is cute after all.” She watched his reaction to see if there was any hint of jealousy. There was a ding from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh… her mate isn’t anything like the captain… in fact, he doesn’t like being called by his title, doesn’t particularly like it when someone asks for him to make any royal decisions… even if he technically married into the monarchy. He never had the desire to rule and it took my sister a fair bit of time to convince him to just resume his position as Judge...” </p><p> </p><p>“Here I thought I was a bitch of a ruler. Papyrus should meet him. I mean my Papyrus...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, well he has his reasons. Unfortunately that’s not likely to happen any time soon, Derringer is a pretty down to earth monster… He doesn’t particularly like traveling. He doesn’t even like his brother doing it. He’s also renegaded against being trained… heh, though of course my mother got around that without him realizing it. She’s been training him indirectly since they met, but he hasn’t caught on. Watching his progression has been… amusing, to say the very least.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and your sister sound close. That is nice. You said you had a brother as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… well kinda.”</p><p> </p><p>“that would be Justice.” Naatose turned from Chara and gave her a mock bow with a smirk, causing her to roll her eye lights. She was almost a full head shorter than Naatsoe was and she wore a flowing green dress with what looked like a bright blue belt around the waist, her eye lights were as green as the dress and she had a purple slash mark across her left eye socket; her right eye light was in the shape of a triangle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Wow…” Chara turned to face the new visitor and was taken aback by her beauty and royal stature that she found herself looking at the ground. She felt unworthy to gaze upon this being. Chara curtsied shakily. </p><p> </p><p>“it is nice to see my brother has finally found something to keep him out of trouble, and someone worthy of his time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>“you started this little war.” He shook his head with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can convince them?”</p><p> </p><p>“hmmm, plausible. i did something similar for my own wedding.” Finding herself able to speak again she mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi I am Princess C-Chara. P-please to m-meet you.” She felt that if there was a contest on royalty figures and they were competing… she would lose big time.</p><p> </p><p>“it is a pleasure to meet you as well princess. i am mika gaster, this little troublemaker’s younger sister as i’m sure you’re aware.” </p><p> </p><p>“H-he is no t-trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Funny sis.” She nods, smiling a little.</p><p> </p><p>“i imagine you have spent time ensuring he isn’t. or he’s been turned into a pup.” Naatsoe gave her a questioning look. </p><p>“i did catch a bit of Code on the way here.” That, apparently, was enough to make him shift a little awkwardly and flush slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I d-don-... I am sorry ma’am.” </p><p> </p><p>“no need to be, or for the formalities. i get enough of that from my subjects.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help myself. You… are…” She gesture at her like if she can’t see how amazing she is...</p><p> </p><p>“hmmm, well, i am a guardian but i have never been one to concern myself with such formalities when it isn’t warranted.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not because you are a guardian but you scream royalty. Not just any kind of royalty, the type that demands respect from kings and queens themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh? i hadn’t noticed. i am still learning things myself.” Chara was floored by that line. Was she that humble or was she so oblivious to what she was. Naatsoe smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I can still kick your butt in the ring.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’m going to hold you to that challenge at a later date brother.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll see what i can do about the dress. but i make no promises.”</p><p> </p><p>“SHE… no no she.. I am not worthy please if you can just suggest someone that will be good enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“i like this one brother. i’ll see what i can do.” He nods and she headed out of the maze.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… that… she hasn’t been here before. I gotta go. I don’t-” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, she’ll find her way out. She can read Code well enough to navigate.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but she deserves a proper introduction.” He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably, but as she said… she is a guardian. She does things her own way.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-okay… I made a complete fool of myself.” She could feel her heart race as her nerves were being worked overtime.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a complete fool. She likes ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“She probably said that because you like me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Actually no, she’s pretty blunt.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is good.” Chara sighed as she sat on the fountain’s edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, she never says anything she doesn’t mean… I’ve seen her tear into someone before. It ain’t pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you think I did okay?” At the end of the day the only opinion that mattered to her was his.</p><p> </p><p>“Aside from seeming a bit timid, yeah, you did fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you still have that m-meeting and now your sister is here and I have to t-talk to my parents and I can’t stop shaking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well the meeting with mother was cut short. Why don’t we relax and let my sister talk with them first? Give you some time to calm down before you go talk to ‘em.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to join your mother.” </p><p> </p><p>“Join her? Hmmm, no. Unless there is a true need I really have no reason to leave here. Plus, I imagine mom has her hands full with her pupils and other things.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I thought… earlier I asked you and maybe I got my facts all mixed up. It has been a roller coaster of emotions.” </p><p> </p><p>“That can make for a rather wild ride of a day.” </p><p> </p><p>“I really really… want to do some wild things… but do you think it is even possible to get away with all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. What did you have in mind?”  She smirked and just covered her eyes as she laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing that my mother would approve of.” </p><p> </p><p>“That just makes it all the more fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Want to go somewhere wild?… I will go wherever you take me. I mean wherever.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like an adventure… first, let’s change a bit.” He walked over to her and lightly booped her nose, mostly because he could but also to add effect of the magic that settled over her.</p><p>“That’s better.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do? Boop me?” He chuckles and motions to the fountain’s water.</p><p> “I seen this trick. You push me into the water so my clothes cling on to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“No silly, go look at your reflection.” She did as she was told and looked at the reflection. The girl who looked back was completely foreign to her, with startling stormy gray eyes and soft curling auburn hair that looked like it could be fire, her clothes had changed too.</p><p> </p><p>“It is pretty amazing…” </p><p> </p><p>“A simple glamour spell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just for my self esteem… you think my former self was beautiful right? This isn’t your ideal girl is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“My ideal girl has a good sense of humor and can put up with me.” He replies with a bit of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.” She crossed her arms a little flustered. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I answered part of it I suppose. Being a skeleton, it’s not necessarily what you wear or put on your face that makes you beautiful, but the soul that I see reflected in your eyes that makes you beautiful to me no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>“I k-know but never mind.” She felt it was a useless argument. He didn’t seem to understand that she wanted to look appealing to him. That this woman she saw back could be what he considers sexy and that her looks wasn’t what he looks for. </p><p> </p><p>“Mother did say I had her talent in my knowledge of human beauty ... or lack of it rather.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not helping your case. Come on let’s go before you dig yourself a hole to the other side of the world.” </p><p> </p><p>“I seem to be good at that too.” He remarks. </p><p> </p><p>“Key note. If a woman ever gives you that question think of it like I am comparing souls. Some souls are pure and so beautiful while others are black and disgusting. That is how I feel I being compared to another being.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmmm… that’s an interesting way to consider it. I had not thought of that before.” She shrugged as she walked through the maze. </p><p> </p><p>“Seems you’ve taught me something.” He mused as he followed.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t think I would?” </p><p> </p><p>“More like I didn’t think the opportunity would arise. I suppose that is slightly arrogant way of thinking though… ah… shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just reminded me of another lesson I’ve had many times.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that? Tell your girl that she is pretty. I agree. You should.” There was a theme there.</p><p> </p><p>“Except that pretty is too shallow of a word. I think beautiful would suit you better.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you are getting the hang of it. I like hearing compliments from my handsome kni-“</p><p> </p><p>“Halt! Who are you?” The guards were being defensive.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax gentleman, the lady is with me. I wanted to introduce my friend to the princess we were just on our way to find her.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought she went into the maze?” The one guard said to the other.</p><p> </p><p>“So did we, she probably came out the other side. We didn’t see her in there at the usual rest spots.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good luck finding her. She tends to disappear.” Chara felt herself frown a little bit and the sting of betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so I’ve been told. I’m pretty sure we can find her though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good luck sir.” Naatsoe nods and takes Chara’s arm, gently tugging her past the guards.</p><p> </p><p>“Of all the… I am tired of Ugh…” She was cursing under her breath when Papyrus came up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“There You… That Is Weird I Swore I Heard Chara… Anyway, Hello Miss. I Am Captain Papyrus.” Papyrus glanced at Naatsoe and back to Chara and started to put things together.</p><p>“You Know You Two Should Meet And Talk To The Royal Family. This Mika Has Made A Great Impression And Now They Are Drinking Tea Together In The Royal Flower Bed.” Chara figured she would be able to do it easily. She was pretty impressive.</p><p> </p><p>“That is nice sir.” Chara said, trying hard to act like this didn’t bother her, but it did.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my sister for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? That Is Your Sister. She Is Quite The Negotiator And Politician. Polite And Kind. Are You Sure You Two Are Related?” Naatsoe gave him a deadpan look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We’re related.” </p><p> </p><p>“May I Ask… Does Chara Know About This New Arrangement?” </p><p> </p><p>“Arrangement? Care to be more specific captain?” </p><p> </p><p>“I Mean I Thought You And Chara Were Ummm… Close.” He glanced at this “new” girl with a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, you are jumping to conclusions very quickly are you not?” </p><p> </p><p>“It Depends. If It Is <em> Magical </em> Than No.” Naastoe sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“You really have a poor opinion of me it seems.” He waves a hand, allowing the spell to briefly drop. </p><p> </p><p>“I Was Trying To Be Sneaky. Magical Magic… I Thought It Was Obvious. I Really Need To Work On My Delivery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or perhaps be more blunt.” Naatsoe suggests as the spell returns.</p><p> </p><p>“Naatsoe, he is trying be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was only making a suggestion, he is free to ignore it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hang on one moment Papyrus.” Chara pulls Naatsoe aside and looked him into the eyelights before thumping his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow… what?” </p><p> </p><p>“I will make a suggestion that I saw the look of annoyance when your sister makes you feel when she talks like you are dim. That is being conden… fuck… condescending.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t trying to be, but fine. I’ll keep my suggestions to myself, geez.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not saying that. It is how you said it. You can say maybe “Next time don’t be afraid to…” or “You will get it.” I am trying to be a better princess too and this is stupid hard but I really want to do better.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make that look easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… I wish it was. People drive me nuts. Why do you think I did drugs and got drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you are my new addiction and if you can be nice to my friends…”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you’ll be giving ME lessons in that… rather than the reverse.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will give you private lessons.” She says with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh now you’re just bribing me.” He jokes a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Pffttt… isn’t it supposed to be the other way around.” She tugged at his robes and gave him a seductive smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Me bribing you? What exactly could I have to bribe you with?”  Her eyes traced his body slowly and back up to his eye lights with the same smile on her face. He felt a rather deep flush cover his face suddenly…  fuck but she was good at that… </p><p> </p><p>“Is Everything Okay Over There?” Papyrus was curious about what they could be talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fine!” </p><p> </p><p>“I think you need to be punished.” She muttered to him.</p><p>“Maybe detention?” How was it that she could so easily and quickly turn the tables on him like that? </p><p> </p><p>“You Don’t Sound Fine. C- Tourist You Shouldn’t Lecture A Knight. It Is Unwise To Do So. They Are Appointed To The Princess And They Are Bound By Certain Rules And Laws.”</p><p> </p><p>“You c-can say I’m a special case. Besides… one learns best by listening to the people.” Naatsoe comments. <em> Well damn… still not quite steady... </em></p><p> </p><p>“Listening to the people… listening to me moan… potatoe potato…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She is going to be the death of my sanity…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That Is True. We Are Glad To Have You On The Team… Despite How You See Me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep teasing me princess and it’ll be a race to see who dusts me first for… the consequences, your parents, the captain, the whole of what’s left of the guard…” He muttered to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you will press me against the wall and take me body and soul? My leg wrapped around you as you push yourself into m-" He kissed her to just silence her. She returned the kiss with a loving passion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh My… Umm… I Will Take My Leave Then…” Papyrus walked away as the two parted from the semi heated kiss. She smirked towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, I wonder if you did that on purpose to get rid of the captain or just wanted to push your luck… don’t answer that.” </p><p> </p><p>“What can I say, I love to keep them guessing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That works.” He pulled himself from her and shifted to stand behind her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist before taking off with a few beats of his wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to take us a mile up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, this is only a few hundred feet.” He replies next to her ear to be heard over the sound of the wind as he flies.</p><p> </p><p>“I was being funny. Trying… mile high club and all.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” He honestly didn’t know so the entire thing was lost on him.</p><p> </p><p>“It means having sex in an airplane while mid flight.”</p><p> </p><p>“... That’s a thing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, but there is a lot of 'things'.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re just being cute.” </p><p> </p><p>“I went to a party but it turned out it was for those who like to dress up to look like furry animals and to do some weird stuff. I left quickly…” He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You went to a furry convention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys said it would be fun! She didn’t explain to me what it entailed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Considering most versions of Alphys have had a crush on the king at some point… I am not surprised that’s her idea of fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was like no… Nope… and I was out of there. Plus key parties. I know some royal families do that… so weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are some oddities out there. Though I think that the one you talked to could only be from Underlust to suggest THAT as fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… it is a unique kingdoms all right.”</p><p> </p><p>“A cursed one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still unique. There isn’t much we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Especially if they don’t want to change… yeah, I’ve heard that line more than I care to count.”</p><p> </p><p>”Not to change the subject but where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me. I’m just the transportation.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can make out while watching a movie… or do something fun. What do you think the best course of action we should take?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on your definition of <em> fun </em>.” He did that on purpose. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to screw your brains out.”</p><p> </p><p>“So blunt… I kinda like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get me a drill and let’s make it happen.” She teased as she kissed him and pressing her tongue into his mouth. He settled into a hover over a park as he returned the kiss. She pulled away and licked her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You taste so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re like wine… a tasty sweetness that makes me soar even if I had no wings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff but you do… and we are just hovering.” She smirked as she began to nibble around his ear canal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but unlike your kisses my wings don’t land me among the stars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh…” She muttered as she continued to pepper him with kisses and teasing his neck with her nibbling. He found a clearing to land in and pulled her close for a proper kiss. She returned it with a heated passion and held him close. To make things worse for him she had grabbed his hand and pressed it against her boob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really enjoy stretching that self-control don’t you?” He murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have none anymore. You have more than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you and want to do this right.” He replies, nuzzling against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… for the sake of doing it right. I will behave but damn it the moment it is done and over with… I want you to make love to me like you are in heat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can be arranged.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to swallow 20 blue pills?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” He smirked a little. She smirked and busted out laughing. That was totally worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever floats your boat. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to one of those wax museums and pretend to be part of the exhibit and scare the shit out of the guests!” He snickered and nodded, he set them down near the museum for them to enter and see the exhibit before changing her glamour and then doing one for himself after they found a good spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The best part of doing it was the fact he could change their appearance easily enough and no one was the wiser to it. The guests ran off in sheer shock and horror while the couple just laughed and had a great time. Eventually the guards were poking each statue wondering where the two were. That was the time that Naatsoe pulled out a small sweet roll and tossed it away from their location so the guards went after it and they snuck back out without being caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfffttt… That was worth it!” Chara had tears in her eyes from laughing too much. She continued to snicker as they made their way around the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was great princess... what next?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… I picked that one it is your turn. We will take turns. Sounds fair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, hmmm. I’m feelin’ a bit hungry honestly. Maybe we should snag some lunch before our next adventure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect but can I have a bit of dessert first?” She smirked before leaning over and kissing his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, sure.” He kissed her gently before leading her through the town to a small cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetest thing on earth.” She took his hand and entwined her fingers with his.  He smiled as he pulled out a chair for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you knight!” She says taking a seat. The waitress was a hot young thing and was using her body to get tips by having her shirt pulled down to show off her assets. Naturally, she was going to flirt with Naatsoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sugar. How are you today?” She said touching his arm and rubbing it gently which Chara replied with an icy tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband and I are doing fine. He doesn’t like to be touched by those who </span>
  <em>
    <span>serve</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than meals. Do we understand each other or do we need to have a chat outside?” The waitress was clearly offended and shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want a different waiter or waitress. You have less than 30 seconds to comply or we are leaving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. I rather would think they’d employ someone who could tell the difference between someone who was single and one who is not.” He frowns, having pulled away from the waitress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FINE… I will get a new server.” She pulled up her shirt a little and went into the back and out came out the new server. His name was Mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Welcome… sorry about her. I won’t be man handling either one of you.” He tried to joke lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to know. I would like to start off with some tea, no sugar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She won’t be tampering with our food will she? If not I will have a taco salad with a tea as well. Sorry, I am starving I hope you don’t mind me ordering ahead of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, rest assured I will make sure she will be nowhere near you or your husband drinks or food. In fact my manager wanted me to wait until after you two order to tell you that one of the meals will be compensated for such outrageous behavior on her part and will be punished fairly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We appreciate that and no, I don’t mind dear. I’m still trying to make up my mind on what I want to eat though. I should know by the time the rest arrives.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be back with your drinks.” He left to grab the tea for the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how are you enjoying not being recognized?” He asks only once the waiter was out of earshot and low enough to not be overheard by anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am enjoying it a lot. I also like this sneak preview being married to you.” She smirked. </span>
  <span>He smiled in response to that. The man returned with a kettle of hot water, two individual cups and tea bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I think I’ll have the pork sandwich.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up.” He says and left to retrieve the order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you looking forward to the day we are official?” Chara whispered after the man left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have bachelor parties!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite.” He replies softly with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The parties might be interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will have hot sexy guys doing lap dances…” She teased by making a gesture and smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even sure what that is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what a lap dance is?” Chara was kind of surprised to hear that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t know everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True… after we get done here I will give you a preview what a lap dance is like but not here.” She had a slight flush as she said it even quieter than earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Food shortly arrived and the two ate. It was really good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice. Thank you for taking me here.” She was thoroughly enjoying her time with her mate to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” She reached across the table and took his hand and squeezed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I like it because of the company I have with me.” He smiles at her, squeezing her hand back gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on let’s go. I got to give you a little dance before going to your activity.” The waiter kept to his word and one meal was compensated and wished them well after Naatsoe paid for the meal. Chara looked at him with a curious glance but held her tongue until they left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that g and don’t give me the excuse that you got paid because you haven’t. Did you do some magic to get some g into your pockets?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Mom gave it to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did? When… oh… today? For the rest of the day I am buying okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ve had it for a while actually. I don’t usually have a use for g so don’t worry too much about it. She always gives us about a grand to spend when we leave the house, so I have like... more than I need.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I feel kinda guilty taking your money though but I understand.” </span>
  <span>He laughs a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where mom gets hers, but I know the rest of my family comes by it through their positions in their world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I haven’t paid you for your service yet so you do deserve some g from my family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d be happier with a different kind of payment.” She smirked as she pulled to a hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe you one lap dance, remember?” She muttered. Chara talked to the man at the counter and got a room.  He still wasn’t sure what that was only that she insisted on not doing so in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not doing this in public.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll better understand after.” He murmurs as he follows her. They entered the room. It was a typical hotel room with a bed and a desk and chair. Chara grabs the chair and offers it to Naatsoe to sit.  While Naatsoe got comfortable on the chair Chara took off her bra and slipped it from under her shirt. He flushed a little, he wasn’t expecting that. She took the same bra and guiding his arms behind the chair made a pair of makeshift handcuffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That way you can’t lose too much control… though it isn’t like my bra is magic proof or anything.” He chuckled a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It at least is a good deterrent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. You ready for this?” She smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very soft one.”  Chara smiled and rolled her eyes a bit before straddling him a little and leaning in close to whisper into his ear canal seductively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said… are you ready for this?” He flushed a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I t-think so.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you.” She smiled as she began to rub against him and touching herself. Her hands reaching up to her breasts and squeezing them gently and at the same time she rubbed his pelvis. He didn’t say anything, but he kinda didn’t need to as his flush deepened.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby… you are making me so hot… the thought of you alone is making me wet.” She says seductively to him. Her fingers began to trail along his robes and press against his ribs. He squirmed a little as the touch sent pleasure up his spine.</p><p>“Do you want me to continue or should we save this for the big night?” She kissed his neck and nibbled at it as she rubbed against him some more. </p><p> </p><p>“I t-think I’ll leave that up to you... b-but I’m e-enjoying this.” His words had an underlying purr to them.</p><p> </p><p>“I will umm… continue to pleasure you until you … well you will see but we won’t do the deed today. Does that sound fair?” </p><p> </p><p>“More than.” She kissed him heatedly as she rubbed against him and his pelvic area where his member seemed to have magically appeared. He returned the heated kiss with a groan of pleasure rising from him.  She began to rub against him harder and faster as she moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Naatsoe… fuck… I want you so bad…” He trailed nips along her neck, shuddering in pleasure.  She slipped her hand underneath his shorts to feel his member and rub it as well. Chara was lost in the moment as her lust was starting to get the better of her. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and entangled it with his, letting them do the talking for both of them. He slid his tongue over hers, groaning mingled with a pleasured purr. She was his and there was no one else she would rather be with at that moment than him. </p><p>“I-I love y-you… so m-much.” She whimpered as she rubbed him as fast as she could trying to give him the exhilaration and the pleasure she wanted to give him. </p><p> </p><p>“I l-love you too... more than I c-can say.” She continued to pleasure him until he finally went over the edge. He shuddered, his head lightly pressing against one shoulder as he was plunged into a world of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“D-did you like the l-lap dance slash hand j-job?” She says quietly. Using the other hand she gently cradled his head against her shoulder and petted it. </p><p> </p><p>“T-that was...” He fumbled a little, seeming to fail to find the words for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I know. Come on let’s take a nap. I think you probably want one… I never had a lap dance but I know that exhaustion is pretty common. I watched… never mind.” She shyly stayed away from that topic. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... a nap sounds good about n-now.” She got off his lap and wiped her hand on the sheets on the bed before untying the bra from her lover’s hands.  Chara crawled under the sheets feeling as exhausted left the bra on top of the chair for now. He crawled in after her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, kissing her gently, lovingly. She returned the gesture with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy you are being all lovey dovey all of a sudden. I am glad I could make you this happy. I usually don’t give two fucks about someone well that is a lie… but what I mean is… ugh… I am willing to go the extra mile to see you smile. That sounds so dorky.” Chara nuzzled against him and took in his smell and just smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“It might sound dorky, but I don’t mind.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pffftt… I hope not. You have to live with me unless you are leaving me now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Never.” He nuzzled against her.</p><p> </p><p>“I am glad to hear you say that… I hope when the day comes when we say our “I do’s” you keep your word.” She felt asleep starting to take over. </p><p> </p><p>“I intend to.” He murmurs around a yawn before sleep overtook him.</p><p> </p><p>“You t-thi*yawn* think a couple hours nap will do? Set the alarm please...” She could hear a murmur but little did she know he was already asleep. Thinking that he heard her. She fell asleep as well. </p><p> </p><p>The next day Naatsoe’s phone had several messages and missed calls.</p><p> </p><p>He stretched and looked at his phone... </p><p> </p><p>“Well fuck.” He mutters. Chara scooted closer to nuzzle against him not really hearing what he had to say. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He opened one of the last texts to read it.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus: Asgore Is Very Scared. He Thinks Something Bad Happened To You Two. Please Just Let Me Know You Two Are Alright. I Will Do What I Have To To Make Sure That You Are Covered If You Bring The Princess Home Safe.</p><p> </p><p>Naatsoe: You can assure the king that we are fine and that a two hour nap apparently went longer than we thought. My apologies.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus: A Nap? You Took A Nap With The Princess?</p><p> </p><p>Naatsoe: We had a nice time at a local cafe and some museums so naturally we were tired afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus and several others. Which included several other Sans’ and Papyrus’ were searching all over for the pair. They were debating about calling Aria to the scene when the text arrived. Papyrus sighed and handed his phone to his brother Classic to look at the texts.</p><p> </p><p>“pff... all this fuss over a nap.” He found it a little hilarious really.</p><p> </p><p>“King Asgore Will Be Furious. Plus, I Am Exhausted. I Hadn’t Slept Since Yesterday.” </p><p> </p><p>“what? it’s not like he slept with her... geez. go home bro and let me handle this eh?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I Know That But Would It Have Killed Him To Give Us A Call? Fine… But See I Didn’t Lecture Him Or Anything On The Text. I Am Being <b>COOL</b> About It.”  </p><p> </p><p>“no buts. just go home. and yeah, you did good bro.” He handed the phone back to his brother before heading off to the throne room. Papyrus headed home but before texting Naatsoe one more message.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus: Okay, Sans Is Going To Tell The King About Chara. Eat Some Breakfast And Return Safe. Also, You Might Want To Be Extra Nice To The Staff Today As Most Of Us Didn’t Get Any Sleep Last Night.</p><p> </p><p>Naatsoe: Sorry to hear that... but understood.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, this wasn’t going to go well... Chara stirred a little and woke up a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey… what time is it?” She asks sleepy. Her hand rubbed his chest lightly as she smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Time for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Time for WHA?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...” He held out his phone for her to read his conversation with Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans walked into the throne room, considering how he was going to word this.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you been up for hours. She has to be found!” Asgore got off the phone and was rubbing his temples between the police and the guards it had been a long day. </p><p>“Sans, please tell me you have good news.” </p><p> </p><p>“that’d be my news.” Sans says as he comes in.</p><p>“pap and i finally reached the two. dunno what exactly their day was like yesterday but, apparently they ended up passed out at a hotel.” He probably didn’t expect this but Asgore got up from his throne and wrapped his arms around the skeleton. He was so appreciative to hear that she was okay. Even so, he didn’t feel it was unwarranted... he knew he’d feel the same if it was his kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the beings… wha… at a h-hotel?” The news sinking in. </p><p> </p><p>“yup. but the guy is honest enough to not have taken advantage. they wore themselves out i guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you must think I am crazy. I have heard that from several monsters but Asriel and Chara mean everything to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“not in the least. i don’t blame ya, considering in a few months i’ll have my own... i understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Asgore sighed and took a deep breath of relief.</p><p>“It is funny. You never think a little being in your arms would take your world and shake and stir to the point that all you know is backwards. The only important thing is them.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah... i don’t know that chara knows that. and probably won’t understand until she’s got her own.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is probably true but… I should attempt to tell her even if she doesn’t believe me. I should probably tell Toriel. She has been taking this hard as well. I know she has been calling Chara’s phone nonstop and we are sure it is probably dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“likely. i sent my bro home, i’ll spread the word to and send home those who aren’t needed and others can go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Please do so. Thank you. After I get done talking to Toriel. I will call the police… Sans can you call Asriel as well. I know I am asking a lot but…” </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll make sure everyone else knows, you just see to the queen. unlike me, most folks aren’t use ta working off little sleep.” With a slight smile he left the king to speak with Toriel while he made several calls and talked to some of the staff at the castle. He knew who the right ones to talk to were.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“We slept THAT long!!!” Chara exclaimed jumping out of bed and running over to the chair. Not caring if he saw her topless or not she takes off her shirt to quickly put on her bra on before slipping on her top. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like. Is your phone still functional?” He had enough respect though to not...  He was flipping through his phone, deleting unneeded texts.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Chara checked her pocket and found that her phone wasn’t there.</p><p>“Fuck me… I lost my phone somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if you had missed calls and texts as well.” He replies evenly as he finishes deleting the unnecessary texts. </p><p> </p><p>“Great. Mom and dad are going to be furious. I imagine they are just fuming at home and planning to ground me to death now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.” </p><p> </p><p>“Look I think the best solution is that I go in alone and deal with my parents. I don’t want you to take any of the blame. This is my fault. If I didn’t do that lap dance we wouldn’t have gotten so exhausted. I will cover for us.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it works like that princess.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Clearly they knew we were together. Regardless of who took what action, I still bear some responsibility for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You are not responsible for me. I chose this. I wanted this. I mean not sleeping all night but… you had no idea what I was going to do. This one is truly my fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, being officially your knight does make me responsible... to a point. It’s one of those political things where the one who is expected to perform to a certain capacity is to do so or risk facing consequences.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we face it together if you are so insistent of facing this as well?”  She went over to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Works for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if my family disowns me… I want you. Do you get me?” Chara pressed her forehead against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if the worst happens, I will stay by your side. You are my reason for staying here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like we really know what we are doing… even though we haven’t a clue. Come on let’s face the music. It was still a fun day despite this craziness.” He nods in agreement, it was a fun day and he had little doubt that they would face this together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara went to the front desk and settled the bill at which she asked if they found a cell and they didn’t. She sighed and figured it was the least of their problems right now as they headed home. As they approached Chara could feel herself getting nervous and scenarios ran through her head of what could happen. He took one of her hands into his, gently entwining their fingers. She smiled feeling a little relieved and the pair entered the throne room. Despite their fears the moment Asgore and Toriel saw the pair, they were greeted with hugs and tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… hi..” Naatsoe was a little speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are so relieved to see you are safe.” Asgore and Toriel say. Maybe not the exact same message but very similar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not mad?” Chara asked wondering when the yelling will begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am beyond exhausted to be mad. You are my baby girl. I mean OUR baby girl.” Asgore noticed the glare Toriel gave and knew he needed to remedy that line. Naatsoe wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not, he thought it best he not say much for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry there Knight. Sans vouched for you. He said you are an honorable monster. He and I go way back and if he says something I know he means it.” Naatsoe only nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to owe Classic for that.... but they aren’t entirely wrong... it’d be too obvious if anything had actually happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you guys had any breakfast?” Toriel asked the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet your highness, we were more concerned with returning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me I will get you some food. The staff is going to have a personal day.” King Asgore yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind. I think I will be taking a nap.” Asgore said with a yawn. Chara noticed how tired he looked and it was one of the first times she realized how important she was to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m certain they’ll enjoy that.” Naatsoe commented. Chara wrapped her arms around her dad, which caught him a little off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you dad. I am sorry I made you worry.” He smiled softly and returned the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are… I knew my baby girl was in there somewhere. It is good to have you happy again sweetheart.” He held her as he recalled the day the adoption agency left her with them. The feeling of this unconditional love never goes away. He didn’t want to let her go but he knew it was going to be soon that she wouldn’t need him any more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naatsoe had followed Toriel, giving Chara some time with her father. He felt slightly awkward, not because she was royalty but because he didn’t really have that good of a relationship with his own mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay dear?” Toriel asked as the pair entered the dining area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It... just feels a little strange to me... I’ve always had a strained relationship with my own mom since I was revived... and... like Chara... I was adopted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. I know for Asgore he has a tough time expressing himself. The older he gets the more he realizes that time is ever moving. He cared for her deeply all this time but he showed it by different means. He made sure that both kids were treated fairly. That they both got the best education and constantly challenged her to be her best. When she faltered and failed and the world seemed to turn their backs on her… we helped pick up the pieces. The hardest thing we have recently been working on is letting her grow on her own. We know about her drug habit, her history, and anything else she does but instead of fixing it now… we are letting her pick herself up. It is not because we don’t love her. In contrast it is because we love her so much that we want her to be free to be the adult we know she can be.” He was silent the entire time, he had taken a seat in one of the chairs nearby as he had simply listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say for sure if that is similar to your situation or not but that is how I raised my family. Seeing how kind hearted you turned out… I think you probably had a pretty good upbringing too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that is one way to put it... I never fully understood things, I think... mom found us in our home... we were the only living things there. It was by pure chance too. She took us to her home and raised us as her own... then, one day she told us she needed to leave. She didn’t explain fully why, just that we’d see each other again. Years passed... and the next time I saw her was the last time I was conscious for a.... very long time.” He paused a moment, gathering his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had all these memories when I woke up again. The thing that had taken over... it did a lot of things. None I wished to know about and the more I remembered the worse it got. There were so many lives that were utterly destroyed... in many ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you choose to be this being?” Toriel asked calmly with a motherly tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was no choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this is hard to bear and to hear it and doing it is two different things. You are not responsible for what happened. A drunk driver is responsible because they chose to drink that beer, a guy shooting a gun around is responsible for anything the bullet hits, and a parent is responsible for those who are younger than 18. If you truly had no choice you shouldn’t feel you should take that burden upon yourself. Those lives who were affected were affected by someone that is not you. You are too young to realize this but in the eyes of a parent when they hold you in their arms, they saw a world of possibilities, good ones and bad. The end goal of our job is to ensure that we get you to the good ones if we can. Sometimes we fail but you will realize that we all make mistakes and no one is perfect. Does that help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure it does in my case... There’s more to the story, but I think there’s things about it I don’t understand because I can’t be sure I have the full story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you knew the whole story would it change you? Make it better?” She asked the hypothetical question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I think maybe at least I’d feel less like there had to be someone particular at fault... at the very least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think sometimes we try too hard to find out all the details and in the end… it doesn’t matter. Scientists spent years figuring out why the sky is blue and does it change the sky… Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I just want answers because... mom already knew what would happen when she left us... but she still did. I just want to try and understand why she left me to a fate like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the tone of your voice you tried to bringing it up with her. Didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than once. I even asked dad a few times, but he doesn’t seem to know... or if he ever knew he’s forgotten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she try to answer it or does she avoid it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She avoids it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like she feels ashamed about it. To avoid the issue to certain lengths is a guilty feeling. She probably blames herself for what happened to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... that’s the tricky part of this whole thing, she was there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think next time you see her ask her this ‘Mom, did you know that this thing was going to take over me?’ If she answers with no… then it is the guilt that is tearing you apart as a family. I am still confused about the whole situation you were in but that is what I would do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, mom is a time traveler. It’s a bit convoluted... she met me and my brother first as adults, then accidentally ended up back in time and found us as children. It was then that she adopted us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. It is some kind of time warp thing… “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that, but as I said... she knew it would happen. I’ve been through a variety of... thoughts and emotions since I came back. It took a while to get over all those memories... to stop having those nightmares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I can say is to move forward. You have a chance to start anew. I haven’t seen Chara this happy in years. You don’t have to let your past rule you. Make it your foundation. You survived this moment and because of it you are stronger for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... that part is a bit fuzzy too. I’m not entirely sure I did survive it, but asking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> usually gets me silence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That shows you how painful that moment was. It is a blessing you are with us now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess... in the end... I’m not so sure. Knowing all of what I do... I’m not sure if it was just guilt or if she ever did actually care. The lines are just... too blurred with what I have and the story in detail is... very bloody and dark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she didn’t care she wouldn’t have adopted you in the first place and helped raise you. It is far easier to dust you if that is the case that she knew you were going to be a killer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s easy to say that, but it’s hard to believe because I know that, at the time, she was also indebted to my brother for something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we will never know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugar, I am so sorry. I wish I can take away the pain and suffering you are experiencing. I want to tell you all that you want to know. I don’t know how to remove that pain you are suffering from but I will offer you my ears to hear whatever ails you and whatever you tell me will never leave between us. Not even to my mate will I reveal such details unless you allow it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it. It’s nice to at least have someone to talk to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can at least do that for you. It isn’t much but you will be family soon and I want you to feel welcomed and loved. Which reminds me like my son… we gifted them property on the royal grounds. When the time comes and seeing how that yesterday morning she was so depressed and the moment I saw her today with you how she beamed even when she potentially could be in trouble is a great sign.”  He flushed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despite the... misadventure yesterday, I do have every intention of doing this the right way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember when I was dating Asgore we were on a day trip and we had a flat tire. We were stuck in a town overnight. My parents lectured me thinking we were fooling around. We were very close like you two and I can see their point of view so… I understand. We didn’t do anything either and we ended up sleeping in two separate beds. Between the two of us though before we did the ceremony we did fool around a little but as you can see we ended up together so all good.” Toriel chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t even told our kids that.” Naatsoe flushed, ducking his head a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-that was a bit more than I r-really needed to know...” He felt like he’d just had a conversation with his own mother on HER life... He didn’t really want to know THAT much... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but all the same... It’s good to know I’m at least trusted to keep my word.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well we now both have blackmail on each other.” Toriel chuckled as she went into the kitchen for a moment and brought out some quiche and set it in front of him.</p><p>“Breakfast of champions.” He chuckled a little at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” He ate the pie. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh here comes the bride… I mean your girlfriend. Speaking of please let me help you buy the ring. It would make me so happy to help you.” Toriel mutters to Naatsoe. He nodded in agreement as Asgore and Chara walked in; she was laughing as Asgore had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“No I told her that you would be…” Chara chimed in as the two laughed. It appeared they were talking about old times.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright you win. Naatsoe your sister was here yesterday. The conversation was very interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing her... I imagine it was.”</p><p> </p><p>*Flashback*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The throne room doors opened and a young skeleton monster in a flowing green dress walked in. Her eye lights matched the color of the dress that had what seemed to be a simple bright blue belt around the waist and she had a purple slash mark over her right socket. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hello young lady. What brings you to my kingdom? Are you from a different kingdom?” Asgore asked curious. </em> <em> She smiled and dipped into a small curtsy. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “i am. i am Mika Gaster, queen of the monsters of Fellswitch. youngest daughter of Aria Serif. ” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ahh… A guardian and queen. A combination I have not met before. Shall we take this conversation to the flower garden and have some tea?” Asgore asked kindly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “i’d be delighted to. i am the first guardian to ever hold a royal position.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Might not be well… seeing how my daughter was this morning, maybe you will be the only one, she was very upset. Are you biologically related to Naatsoe?” The two were walking to the flower garden. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “no. mother adopted my brothers, but they are the only siblings i have and have ever known. biological or not, they are family.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I like you. Most don’t see that bond that is formed from being a family. I often get questioned about the legibility of Chara’s birthright and I said that I put my sweat and blood making her into the lady she is today and it doesn’t matter to me that Toriel gave birth to her or some random being. She is my child.”    </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “i grew up with them, they inspired me to begin to be who i am now. strange as my family may be, we are family nonetheless. most tend to be surprised and see my brother as a black sheep. which he is, a bit, but i was taught that love knows no bounds. no creed or race, no gender or species or even age. that it grows, sometimes even when we do not expect it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Exactly. I think you and I will get along great.” They settled down at a very majestic looking patio set. The victorian looking metal chairs surrounded the same type of table. Several varieties of flowers that surround the only piece of furniture. Gardener sheers and gloves were sitting in a bucket nearby. She smiled as she took her own place. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “my brother must be serious about this, i’ve never known him to ask for help, let alone for something of this sort of nature.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I hope so. I don’t know what happened this morning but I wanted to smack that boy for making my daughter so depressed.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “ah, well i imagine he will remedy that. likely he plans to be around for the long haul considering this matter is over the wedding dress.” </em> <em> A monster in a black tuxedo came out with some tea in a see through kettle and matching cups. The tea was already made but on top was petals floating on top to give it a special appearance. Asgore thanked the butler and he left.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “A w-wedding dress? Does he know that it is tradition that she wears the royal robes to the wedding? It can be altered… Plus she hasn’t come to me and announced that she approves of this courting too though I think they are still.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “they certainly seem to be and yes. though he has not admitted to his reasons for being here, he came here upon my advice after i spoke with mother about his.... moping i suppose you could call it. i had no idea he would end up with royalty, but i did think that he would at least find someone who would be able to understand him and help him.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Love is a weird thing. You think you understand it and wham! it throws you for a loop. What would you like to do to the royal robes. I would like the Delta symbol to show. It is our signature and it is important to show.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “of course. i have a sketch of my own wedding dress that i think might be a good base to begin with.” She pulled out a small piece of paper from the belt and put it on the table before them. It was a long flowing dress, a slit up the right, with a cape behind it that had the royal symbol embroidered on it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It is gorgeous. The dress that Chara is supposed to wear is simple to symbolize how we humble ourselves to our partner we commit our lives to. It is… so nice though.” He wanted his princess to be as beautiful as he saw her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “i was never much of one for overly flashiness in design, but as you can see the coloration here is different from the traditional robes as the cape has a green lining around the royal symbol, but has a rich red underline and the dress itself is actually a green and orange gold that was crafted by my own seamstress. this design is actually hers.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I like that a lot, aside from the slit. I think adding a color of his magic will be nice and it will go with the theme of belonging to each other. This is just gorgeous and the more I look at it the more I wish for that for my daughter.”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “i did that mostly with the veil i wore, it was solely in his color.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That is interesting will you be adding her soul magic color as well to the design?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “well, there hadn’t been a wedding in some time let alone a royal wedding... we had to do some research about the traditions and ended up making a few of our own along the way. i’ve had to learn a great deal since i took the throne. as for her soul color, i’m thinking that changing the green lining to red will be good, and maybe some of the other colorations to suit her.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That sounds fair. I think it will be a nice change and maybe some nice lace work too.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “i will talk to her about the design before finalizing it then. i bet the lace can be a simple addition to the collar here.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The only problem I am trying to overcome is the fact that my great grandmother made the dress.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “hmmm, perhaps then, as a suggestion, instead of altering the existing one, simply have a new one fashioned. one to wear for the ceremony and the other to wear at the reception afterwards? that way she can come down the aisle in the dress she wants, but still honor the original at the reception. would that do?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That would be amazing. That would honor her so wonderful.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*End Flashback*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Since we are together. Mom… Dad… I want to court Naatsoe. He is my everything and I intend to marry him one day.” Asgore smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently as Toriel smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I will allow this courtship. As long as you two respect each other and there is no signs of distress between the two of you I will not stand between your blooming relationship.” Asgore explained. Toriel wiped away a tear from her eyes. She was so happy for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate this.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will dad. Thank you dad for giving me this opportunity.” She smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek before going over to Naatsoe and sat next to him. Naatsoe finished his pie.</p><p> </p><p>“How is the pie?” Asgore asked as he sat down next to his mate. </p><p> </p><p>“Very good, you’re a good cook, thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hehe… thank you.” Toriel replies as she brought two more slices of pie for Asgore and Chara.</p><p>“Here you guys go. I hope you two enjoy it. Naatsoe, Chara, when do you guys expect the big day will be?” Chara choked on the pie when she heard her mom ask her that question. Asgore laughed as he commented.<br/><br/></p><p>“I thought we weren’t supposed to ask that?” Toriel shrugged as Chara’s face was a bright red and kept glancing at Naatsoe’s direction as to look for some sort of answer.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what are you looking at me for?” He hadn’t exactly planned it out quite THAT far...</p><p> </p><p>“I I d-don’t know w-what to say? I thought it w-was going to h-happen down the road right? Not today right?” Chara muttered and feeling her face getting hotter by the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I hadn’t p-planned it so soon myself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Relax you two. We are just picking on you guys.” Toriel says busting out laughing at the embarrassment of the pair. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not f-funny…” Chara muttered out of embarrassment. Naatsoe had no comment on that.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we can go back to the original ritual where the male spouse would have to gift the bridal family with a gift worth as much as the bride. Then he would be in a pickle.” Asgore laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay guys… I think we are going to head out then. This time we will stay around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a challenge?” Naatsoe inquires, he was completely joking.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… Is it?” Asgore asked with a joking tone. Chara rubbed the bridge of her nose thinking this conversation is weird.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starting to think you don’t believe I could produce something of that much value.” </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful dear that could be a slippery slope you might be on.” Toriel warned as she looked at Chara who wasn’t sure she liked this idea.</p><p>“No, he will be fine. I think he can do it… but does he know exactly what she is worth?” </p><p> </p><p>“If you insist, though he makes a good point there... I think I can manage to create something that will be just right... though of course this is just in good sport. I would never think to actually place any sort of price on the princess.” Naatsoe clarifies, he didn’t want his future mate getting the wrong idea. It was just all in good fun after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I wouldn’t dare put a price on my daughter’s head. She is too valuable to me.” Asgore agreed noticing the aggravated look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“A life can never be put to price. Not even those who have forfeit the right to exist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright you guys. I get it. Naatsoe, what are you planning to make?” Chara asked trying to change the subject just a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t say with him in the room, that ruins the surprise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay let’s go then!” Chara perked up and got up from her chair and tugged at his arm excitedly. </p><p>“This will be so much fun!!!” He chuckles and follows after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on tell me the details!” She demands as they exit the hall. </p><p>“I guess I should be glad that right now we can even be together... and I am so glad that dad nor mom were angry we were gone all night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Here, it will be easier to show you what I plan on making than explaining it.” He pulled out his phone and from it he pulled out a book. It was almost soft to the touch and looked a little worn.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you already know what you are going to make? That is fascinating and weird at the same time… Were you planning to make this? Is like a hobby? So many questions but… whatever what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like an album.” He opened it to show her a page. It looked like a picture of two toddlers, one looked like a miniature version of Naatsoe in a grey hoodie, shirt and pants while the other wore a different shade of gray with dark blue pants and was a normal white skeleton but with a yellow heart on his forehead. The two were playing with some blocks, making a tower and knocking it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… my Asgore… those are so adorable and probably what our kids will look like when we have them. You were so adorable!” She poked at the miniature Naatsoe. He flushed, but the “photo” didn’t seem to notice the poke as they continued to play with their blocks.</p><p>“You are still adorable even today.” She then proceeded to poke his head.</p><p> </p><p>“When your dad mentioned giving something, this was the first thing that came to mind that I thought was priceless. Mom made this for me some years back.” He flipped through several pages. The next one was a likely more recent one, Naatsoe and his brother had been reading the same book it seemed; sitting on a couch that made them look like children despite that they were clearly not... The two eventually fell asleep against one another, the book shared between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“If I saw these pictures before I met you… I think I would have fallen even harder. Damn these are the cutest pictures. Oh… you two are just amazing. Now I want one…” She pouted as she teased a little bit.  </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, I’ll take that into consideration. All I need now is to find an empty book.” He shut the book and put it back into his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you will take into consideration about having kids? Just had to ask huh? Cute little skeleton girl with pig-tails and is grey like her father and red eyes like her mother. Tell me she wouldn’t be adorable or a boy who looks like his father-” She flushed deeply as she realize she was ranting about the distant future. He hadn’t answered but had a fair flush across his own cheekbones at the thought.</p><p>“A-anyway I k-know where photos of me are… they are over in the family’s bookshelf.” She redirected him to the throne room. Behind the throne was a lone bookcase with only a handful of books and five to six boxes. There was a box named Chara which she tugged off the bookcase. It was a box full of pictures of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom and dad took way too many photos.” She opened the box and briefly looked inside and snickered as she pulled out a picture of her and Asriel when they were about 6-7 years old and he was dressed as a princess and she was dressed as a knight. He was in the tree house and she was down below with a foam sword. </p><p>“Even back then I wasn’t acting like I should.” </p><p> </p><p>“You were still cute. I just need a book actually, not necessarily the photos, but these are good for referencing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay… umm… what kind of book? I think mom has our baby photos in a photo album here.” She put the box back and grabbed the photo album and glanced through them. She was really lucky to get another chance in life here.</p><p>“I really need to thank your mom sometime… I am beginning to really appreciate the gift she gave me. I still don’t like the idea of someone having so much power but you showed me that even with all your power you showed restraint… so maybe I am wrong.” He looked at her, a little confused. What was she talking about?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m... not sure I understand, but the book just has to be empty of anything but pages is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… let’s go to the bookstore and buy one.” She put the book back onto the shelf.</p><p>“What I mean is that my former life was pretty horrible and she saved me from that and let me start anew… at least that is what I believe. Isn’t that true or is my memories a lie?” </p><p> </p><p>“From what little I have managed to read from the Code... it’s not a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long has this world existed?” She felt there was something amiss as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“... Less than eight years.” </p><p> </p><p>“So those memories are fabricated then.” Chara pursed her lips as she paused walking.</p><p>“None of this… is real. My memories… my life… none of it is real.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t say that. Time in this world is different from the time outside it. Each world’s sense of time can be different from others that were made before, after, or even at the same time. The time a world has existed does not dictate the time that its inhabitants have spent here... in truth, while this world may only be eight years old at best... you have, according to the Code, all been here for several years. It was a choice that when you entered this world to either continue as you were or have a different life. You did not wish to continue as you had been, you wanted a different life... and so it was granted to you that you were given a different life. That is the life you remember having lived, the life those photos show.” </p><p> </p><p>“You mention code a lot of times. Is it like a computer code you are talking about? If so… would the life we lead… will it actually happen or will we… I want to live my life to the fullest up to the point where I perish from whatever may come. I want a family and... “ Chara sighed as they made their way outside and walked on the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, how to put this... the Code is what makes up a lot of things in the world... it is what allows things to exist... from buildings to rocks, to plants, animals, even us. We all have a part of Code in us... For the longest time... Mother was the exception to that rule, but now she does have some in her, though not as much as most.” </p><p> </p><p>“Code is everywhere hurrah…” Chara was starting to feel depressed as the idea of her feelings for him being just a part of some kind of fantasy made up by something was taking all her joy away. </p><p>“I guess I knew I shouldn’t have asked such a question yet I did. It was my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh... well, it might make up the things you see, and some you don’t... but it doesn’t dictate everything. Mother made sure the Code wouldn’t interfere with moral choices... we still have free will. She was once human herself and she never liked to think that beyond the wall those who live here had no will of their own. ‘Lives are things to be lived, not controlled like puppets on strings.’ At least... that’s one of the ways she’s put it.” </p><p> </p><p>“So if I decided to kiss you… it be because I wanted to and not dictated by a random being?” She asked him seriously as they entered the book store.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely.” His lips twitched in amusement.</p><p>“You have as much free will as I do. Despite... the past, mother was not a callus or bad human. She has always wanted the best for everyone. I think, though I could be wrong... that it was because she wished so deeply for this that she was brought here. Brought to a place where she could fulfill her deepest wishes for peace and prosperity, for happiness. Though... it was not without its price.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright I am going to test this theory of yours then.” She coughed loudly in the bookstore. There weren’t a lot of shoppers there that day and she announced loudly.</p><p>“ATTENTION SHOPPERS I AM ABOUT TO MAKE OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!” She then grabbed Naatsoe and slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to make out with him but she took it a step further by lifting up her one leg to rub against his outer thigh. He returned the kiss, despite that he’d been between shocked, embarrassed and amused at her little stunt. The crowd was not as amused as the cashier began to call the cops for the disruption and the being inside were mostly disgusted by this muttering things like “Do this in your own place!” “My goodness there is kids here.” There was a few that did snicker or cheered on the act. When they broke from the kiss she nuzzled against his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve made a nuisance of ourselves.” He chuckled and tossed some gold at the cashier that was more than enough for the book they had and in the blink of an eye they were both gone. They arrived in the garden maze next to the fountain.</p><p> </p><p>“That… was fast. Did you do a Sans?” She pressed her lips against his teeth again between each word she spoke. What can she say she loved kissing him. Her hands wrapped around his skull holding him close. He returned the kissing loving.</p><p> </p><p>“No... simply... bent the Code around us.” He replies between lovingly kisses. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that why your kisses are so sweet? If they were candy i would be so fat right now…” She snickered not letting go. </p><p>“I think the coding information I will keep to myself and not tell anyone else. Can you make sure that our family will be safe from being altered or something like that?” </p><p> </p><p>“If need be. I guess you could say that since you have me anchored here, my princess, that I have become this world’s guardian.” </p><p> </p><p>“I just want you to guard our future. When that day comes I mean… our kids deserve a normal life. We both came from screwed up backgrounds but between the two of us I think we can give them a great life. Don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do.” <em> As normal of a life as a life can be, being children of royalty. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“What is with that look? Something on your mind? Pfftt… that is a funny thought as you have no mind do you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not in the way humans or organics do, no, but to answer your question, I was simply musing on the future.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good thoughts I hope.” She caressed his skull with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. I like the idea of seeing you hold our little one.” Chara pressed her forehead against his.</p><p> </p><p>“They will be loved and the best part of being the second child most likely we will be dukes and duchess for most of our lives. We get to go to social events if we want to or just hide in the background. We can decide that. Since you already said you rather didn’t like royalty we can always stage my death and you can change my appearance. We can do whatever we want. I am happy as long as I am with you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, none of these stories are in sequential order as to when their events occur... thus this particular event happens like a sequel after Papyrus' own story with a gap of only a few days - where as others are months or longer in gaps to one another as none of them occur simultaneously.</p><p>There is a ration of 1 to 3 in terms of the gap between the Anti-void and Sanctuaryverse. Chara was a young child when she was adopted, roughly a 2 year old baby. She is 24 here, this it is difficult for her to understand initially the answer Naatsoe gives her about how long Sanctuaryverse has been around because the time in the Anti-Void is actually synced up to real-world time in North America.</p><p>The reason for this time-zone is due to Aria's influence, though the Anti-Void has otherwise always been synced up to real-world time due to its connection between our world and the multiverses. </p><p>To sum it up, for every 1 month that passes in the Anti-Void, 3 have passed for Sanctuaryverse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heh, I don’t think we need to go that far and I never said I didn’t like royalty, just not the politics.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh well. I am just expressing how much I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. You will always be my princess, no matter what.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, my knight, how long do you think you can resist temptation?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, probably at least until the official time of courting has ended. Should I remember right, the exact time... according to my sister... is a minimum of three weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to be a long month… for the both of us. I often wonder is it lust or love that is truly making the decisions for us but I think a little of each is a good thing though… to lust for the one you love is a sign that you find them appealing and loving the one you lust well… same thing. I ain’t no expert but that is my opinion.” </p><p> </p><p>“I happen to agree.” </p><p> </p><p>“What are we going to do to hopefully stay pure until then? This can’t be helping.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think we could have more adventures, like in the museum.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. I still say this month is going to be long and epic at the same time.” The following week was pretty epic with a variety of interesting things to try. The one that stood out was the event that happened at the end of the week. Chara decided to surprise Naatsoe and dragged him to an airport.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to go on a trip. The airplane is going to stop at all sorts of destinations and we can just sit back and just enjoy each other. Isn’t this going to be epic!?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds that way.” He smiled, he had thoroughly enjoyed getting to know more about her; what she liked, what she didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you love to fly and flying with you has been so… I have no words but it is really hard to make out with you while you are flying.” They climbed on board the private jet. The only one there was a Sans, who Chara hired to fly the jet, Papyrus and Lisa who both were wearing stewardess outfits - yes both of them - and Lisa who didn’t know how to take it just sweat dropped next to her mate as they welcome them on board.</p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus… wasn’t there a male steward outfit?” Chara asked looking at Papyrus who was tugging down at the skirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it didn’t fit right... would you like a hand there captain? Besides, I don’t think this is the kind of uniformity they mean.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Thank You Knight. I Was Trying To Keep Everyone In Matching Uniforms And Lisa Looks Adorable In The Outfit So… I Thought It Would Be Fitting That I Do The Same.” Chara snickered as Lisa flushed deeply by her mate’s compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Sans are you wearing a skirt too?” Naatose smirks a little and with a flash of silver in his eyes the skirt becomes comfortable leggings that fit well. Papyrus shook his head as he looks at Naatsoe.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank You Naatsoe. Sometimes I Wonder How You Can Stand Her. She Is Like On Caffeine All The Time.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I sometimes wonder how you deal with your mate, she is like eating an entire cake all in one go... far too much sweetness. I couldn’t handle her.” He remarks before leading Chara away. </p><p> </p><p>“Why YOU!!!...” Papyrus puffed his cheeks and just stared as Lisa rubbed his back comforting him as they entered the plane.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a weird burn for him to be angry about.” Chara mutters to Naatsoe as they watched Papyrus seemed to be pacing back and forth on the plane contemplating his next move.</p><p>“We are going to visit Madam Marine. I made a special request to meet her. It cost me a small fortune but she is a love expert and I thought it would be fun too. She lives apparently in France. Isn’t this going to be exciting.” Naatsoe chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“He has a soft spot for his mate... just as I have one for you, it was only right that I return his words in kind.” He smiled a little at her, his love in his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“He? I thought Marine was a girl…” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, I meant the captain, but yes... the one behind Marine is not who you expect. This should be interesting.” He took his seat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You are too sweet to me. I want to spoil you senseless… well actually I want to do other things, but yeah…” The intercom went on and even though it was just the four of them on the plane Papyrus was encouraging Lisa to use the intercom to make an announcement to the those on the plane.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm… attention passengers…” She was holding a note that was hurriedly written by Papyrus.</p><p>“There will be no bad mouthing, inappropriate behavior, or any kind of bad puns. Please wear your own respective seat belts in your own respective seats. Thank you for choosing Sans’ flyware. The only flight that everyone is bugging out about.” </p><p> </p><p>“SANS!!! DID YOU TAMPER WITH MY SCRIPT!”  Naatsoe just laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll keep my mouth zipped then won’t I?” Naatsoe winked at Chara, it was a pun, but at the same time... not.</p><p> </p><p>“I- we just have to pun-ish those who use too many puns. I think a good spanking should do. Don’t you Naatsoe?” </p><p> </p><p>“Seems fitting.” He chuckles. Papyrus just glared at the pair before heading to the captain’s quarters to tell the pilot that the flight is ready to commence.</p><p> </p><p>“I Wish You Two Would Act Like The Adults You Claim You Two Are.” Papyrus says sitting down on the chairs quartered off for the staff. </p><p> </p><p>“It is okay Papyrus. Don’t let them bother you.” Lisa tried to calm her mate down. She was trying to be as supportive she could be to him and at the same time didn’t like how Naatsoe got under her mate’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax captain, we are being adults... but you can’t say you didn’t start it.” He grumbled up front crossing his arms as he pouted a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay that is enough Naatsoe.” Chara mutters.</p><p>“I know and you know what he said but we have to deal with him for over 12 hours so let’s try not make this too awkward okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“As my princess wishes.” He replies, taking her hand and kissing it gently.</p><p> </p><p>“IN-” Papyrus stopped when Lisa took his hand and patted it gently as if she was kindly trying to convey a message to him. It was indeed going to be a long trip. The flight itself was smooth and when they arrived at Paris it was almost sunset.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a long trip. Now I can do this.” Chara kissed Naatsoe lovingly. She didn’t do it on the plane in fear that it might cause issues. He returned the kiss lovingly. </p><p>“I am glad to be on the ground as well. Marine says she will meet us at a local cafe. Le’ Muffet’s.” Naatsoe found that funny, but to his credit he only smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you know where it is Papyrus?” Chara turned around and Papyrus and Lisa were in normal pedestrian outfits.</p><p> </p><p>“You Are On Your Own. On Royal Property I Work For You. Here… I Am Just A Normal Citizen Taking My Mate For A Romantic Stroll. We Will Be Back Shortly.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I know where we’re going. Let’s leave those two to enjoy their own little vacation. Take your time captain.” </p><p> </p><p>“We Will!” Lisa flushed as she waved slightly. Naatsoe chuckled a little and gently took Chara’s arm to lead her to the café. The place was pretty bustling when they go there, but of course ‘Marnie’ wasn’t there yet. Naatsoe looked over the options on the menu.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what she might look like.” Chara pondered looking over the options as a Frisk in what looks like a nice red top and a black mini skirt sat at the table with them.</p><p><br/>“Yo… you must be Princess Chara and you the love interest. I am Marine…” It was Red’s Frisk, Risk, who was pretending to be Marine for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you are definitely not what I expected.” Princess Chara said as the waitress arrived and Risk orders for all three of them. </p><p> </p><p>“So... Risk, I see that your partner declined to show.” His gaze flickered to brief amusement, before it disappeared, it was the only sign Risk would get that he knew the truth. That and she hadn’t actually introduced herself... </p><p> </p><p>“I never said he wouldn’t show. I am just here first. Plus most seemed to freak out when they find out the truth of the matter. Typical Sans always ruining everything for everyone. Can’t let me have two seconds of fun.” Risk waved him off and looked at Chara. Naatsoe laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I imagine I look like my father a bit... but I’m certainly no Sans my dear Frisk.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is odd that you call me by my real name.” Risk looked at Naatsoe with a curious look as it seemed all Sans called Frisks by their nicknames.</p><p> </p><p>“It helps when one is... from the outside. I know of you, your mate, that you’re tolerable of the one called Smartie and her mate Ink, but not as much as you like Error and his mate... I’m also aware of the... ah, well I won’t mention that incident since I imagine Error would try and string me up for it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am just tired of seeing that…” She took the roll and pointed out the window at Red who was talking/flirting with the flower girl. He followed her gaze to see what precisely she meant.</p><p>“Plus that was with Lust that happened with so make sure if you tell her the story don’t mix me up with that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m aware. One moment ladies.” He left the two to talk and went outside where Red was, picked him up by the back of his jacket like he was a toy... even if they were roughly the same height.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me miss, but I need to speak with THIS one.” </p><p> </p><p>“no sweet cheeks. you are doing great. i am just getting flowers for my lovely lady-” Red sighed as he was being picked up.</p><p>“hey don’t get handsy we haven’t been on a date and yet you are already picking me up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get smart with me <em> fell </em>.” Now that was a name he hadn’t heard in ages, which meant... </p><p> </p><p>“did you really have to call me by that name <em> buddy </em>?” There was some animosity behind his words as he realized that he was a guardian. </p><p> </p><p>“Figured it would get the point across without needless chatter.” He replied as he’d walked a few feet to be out of sight of the café.</p><p> </p><p>“what did you came here for? to lecture me? i was getting flowers for my frisk. is that a crime now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tch. I didn’t travel through the multiverses to lecture the likes of you. Your crime is that you can’t stop batting your eyes at every female like that Lust and every time you do you’re pushing your luck with her... and correct me if i’m wrong mister - won’t - be - a - cop - but - still - works - for - them... you had enough of a time even proving you were worth her time.”</p><p> </p><p>“geez... ask the lady. i was giving her dating advice only. that is what i do. i am trying to do better but the flirts sometimes just happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s t-true..."  The flower lady says handing the flowers over before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, that is not what it looked like from the window. you seem to be completely unaware of yourself and honestly... it makes you look like Lust. The least you could do is control that when you know she’s within twenty feet of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“shit... it is a miracle that she even wants to even see me since that accident.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes... I really think she’s a keeper considering the lengths she’s gone. Now, I expect that you will be nice to my princess without flirting with her because I do NOT want to see what your mate will do especially with her hormones hitting the roof.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, she has gotten a lot more bite to her bark lately. been earning some extra money so we can get enough stored away so when we stay at smartie's place after having the baby. we can have enough baby stuff and food for awhile. she says it will help us bond. i think, she thinks, that i am leaving her which is the last thing i ever want to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to work hard to prove you won’t. I’m surprised you didn’t just bring up the whole issue of a soul bond... or is it that you’re too nervous to?” </p><p> </p><p>“shhhh… don’t talk to loud. she had gotten a whiff of that before and she is thinking about it. i am scared she will ultimately reject me. yes i know i deserve it yeah, yeah… but she is due in any moment now and i really don’t want her to know my whole story.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you afraid of? That she’ll learn about your past and think less of you for it?” </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t know but i am sure you haven’t told your love interest whomever it may be all your secrets either.”</p><p> </p><p>“No... but I’m also not her mate either. As it stands, my intended already knows my past. I got that over with first because I knew if she couldn’t accept it... then she’d never accept me.”</p><p> </p><p>“she knows i did bad stuff. i just don’t want her to see it as well. i heard the rumors about what happens.” Naatsoe sighs a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Try to have this thing called ‘faith’ won’t you? She is your mate after all. Pretty sure if she stood you for this long she won’t have any trouble with your past... besides,” He gave him a faint smile.</p><p>“if they can love us now, it cannot be so hard to accept seeing what lies behind the nightmares if they are willing to still hold us and be our strength... if that isn’t enough for faith... what is?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“alright i will bring it up the moment the baby is born okay? it is going to be in a day or two so… i am on thin ice as it is. she is overtired and stressed. i don’t know how many gallons of potato salad we been through. give me a break here buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, alright. Considering that, I do have something for you to help. Mother gave it to me to give to you, if I ever came across you.” He pulled out his phone and then from it an envelope and handed it over. The elaborate cursive writing over it simply spelled out ‘Red’.</p><p> </p><p>“what is this?” He took the envelope and glanced at it before opening it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno, I don’t open other people’s mail.” There was a letter inside:</p><p> </p><p>Consider it a gift for your little one.</p><p> </p><p>~ Aria</p><p> </p><p>Inside the envelope was a few gift cards, the small receipts with them denoted how much was on each card. In total, the cards added up to a couple grand.</p><p> </p><p>“geez… that is nice. thank your mom. i would send her a thank you note but you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do that next time I see her. If I’m lucky enough to see her before you do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“thanks kid. hopefully so… come on let’s check on the ladies my soul is acting up. i need to see if everyone is okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, speaking of... I think I might buy mom some flowers...  It won’t change what I did... but, it’s at least the start of an apology.”</p><p> </p><p>“that and a written note. it sounds weird but to be able to read the words gives it a little more impact especially if you want to get a certain message across.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inside Chara and Frisk were having a interesting conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“So he is your mate huh?” Chara asked as Risk picked at the bread in front of them eating it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, love of my life and so on and so forth.” There was a time of mild annoyance behind her tone.</p><p>“All that good stuff.” She nibbled on the bread.</p><p> </p><p>“And you are pregnant by him?” Chara points at her puffed out belly. Risk stopped eating and feign surprise at her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha? I thought it was just a beach ball under my shirt. Who knew?” Chara flushed and Risk sighed before talking again.</p><p>“It’s no big deal. I get asked that all the time. I am just having some gut pains today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gut pains? Like what kind of gut pains?” Chara asked as she looked at Risk with some concern. </p><p> </p><p>“Just some kicking I think. Baby has been doing that a lot lately. It is trying to escape and make its way to freedom and trust me I am all for that.” As she leaned forward she made a oomph noise.</p><p>“T-that… was… shit… R-Red?! Red!!” Red rushed in and ran over to Risk.</p><p> </p><p>“what is going on?” Red eyeing Risk doing a quick check and his eye lights became like a deer in front of headlights.</p><p>“wrong kind of delivery. hospital is where you deliver the baby not here sweetheart.” Risk groaned a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a good time…” Risk grabbed Red’s hand and squeezed it. Naatsoe paid the woman then walked into the shop, having stowed away the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah... I see... Let’s make this quick and non-risky.” Naatsoe’s wings spread slightly, magic swirled around him, Chara, Red and Risk. The world seemed to scatter like feathers then reassemble like puzzle pieces into the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>“good one pal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I lo- Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s save that for later and get her into a wheel chair and a room for delivery.” Naatsoe says and waves over a nurse.</p><p> </p><p>“i am here babe. i am not leaving your side.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better fucking not. You helped make this.” She was in a cursing fit as the nurse came over. Chara was just in shock as she followed along.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get a chair for the mom to be?” He asks and the nurse rushes off to grab one and returns.</p><p>“Come on miss, into the chair.” He helped her into the chair along with Red, but when the nurse took hold of the chair he stayed behind while the pair disappeared. His priority was not the couple. His wings settled back down on his back once more.</p><p> </p><p>“That jus-“</p><p> </p><p>“FUCKING HELL THIS HURTS!” Risk screams on the top of her lungs causing Chara to break up statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Not the most lovely impression of the couple, but they are not the worst.” He says even as he winces at the muffled yell from several feet away now.</p><p> </p><p>“Do they even get along? I think they must be high or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not... they love each other deeply. Shall we wait to see what gender the young one is?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure that would be interesting who lives and who dies between the two.” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh... wonder if they’ll name it Marnie if it’s a girl.” He jokes a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt… that would be funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, especially since they’d be naming it after him.” He replies.</p><p> </p><p>About 30 minutes later Red comes out to the waiting room to see if the two were still there.</p><p> </p><p>“hey would you guys like to come meet the new baby boy, liam?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that. Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would too.” The pair followed Red who didn’t seem to notice any of the nurses in the aisle and when they arrived in the room he went over to Risk and placed a loving kiss on her forehead and the bundle she held.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi guys.” Risk says softly holding a little skeleton with some white hair on top. Chara made a little “awww” sound the moment she saw the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on your baby.” </p><p> </p><p>“she did amazing. frisk is truly incredible in every way.” Risk flushed deeply as she smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you two like to hold the baby? I imagine we will see a couple of the gang coming in to see the baby but not many.” She was going to lift the bundle but Red swooped in and picked him up so that she wouldn’t have to exert herself.</p><p> </p><p>“rest i will take care of you both.” Frisk smiled at those words and nods a little. He took the baby to Naatsoe first and allowed him to hold the baby. The baby had two eye colors one being a red color and the other being blue.</p><p>“he got one of my eye lights.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a very beautiful little boy, I’m sure you’re both proud. I can see both of you in him.” He smiled a little as he held the bundle gently. He’d had practice, having a baby sister after all had given him that practice. The baby glanced around a little and was grabbing the blanket while yawning. The baby was so small in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“hehe don’t get baby fever there young lady.” That got Naatsoe’s attention towards Chara who was loving every moment imagining what it will be like for her. He flushed slightly himself as he looked over at her.  Chara flushed as the attention got flipped to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to hold him next?” </p><p> </p><p>“I would, thank you.” Naatsoe had to show her how to hold a baby and after showing her to do it and prepared her. He gently hands over the baby to allow Chara to hold the baby. It was beyond words… she thought her father was kind of crazy for saying that an infant and dogs both have a quality that most will never be able to do. Love unconditionally and causing instant connections. Chara put her finger in the grip of the baby’s hand and began to rock gently back and forth.</p><p>“Hi there. I am princess Chara but you can call me auntie if you want. You are so adorable.” The baby just looked up at her, making a few small sounds but nothing like words. Naatsoe chuckles softly, wrapping an arm around her waist gently.</p><p> </p><p>“genius already. trying to understand english even though he can’t speak it himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Takes after his father.” </p><p> </p><p>“i hope he takes after his mother. not only she is smart but beautiful in every way.” Frisk smiled as Chara took the baby to her and handed him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Either way is fine. I am just glad you were kicked out of your apartment.” Risk teased the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you two have it a bit rough.” Naatsoe remembered what Red had said earlier about them staying with a different couple, he wondered if he could do something to help without seeming to... He didn’t want to tread on Red’s pride after all.</p><p> </p><p>“it has been… difficult. my mate and i both made some foolish bets and we sort of lost all our g. we are currently living with my brother, smartie and ink opened their home to us until we get back on our feet. that is why we did this meet and greet in the first place to get some extra g to pay off my brother and the hospital bill.” Red refused to look up as he explains their situation. He felt that he failed his mate as a provider.</p><p> </p><p>“We will be fine. We are tough and now that Liam is here. I will heal up and we can both work. I am pretty sure we can find a babysitter or two.” Red went over to Risk and took her hand and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“i know you are capable of anything you put your mind to it but my brother is going to loan us some g and you can focus on your career.” Risk frowned as she overheard that conversation, between him and his brother, and the interest on the loan was over 300%.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll help.” He murmurs whisper soft to Chara before saying aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you will be fine, you have a fine family.” He gave the new parents a warm smile, and idea came to him and he murmured softly to Chara, next to her ear so only she could hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Distract them with questions a moment, there’s something I want to do real quick.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to grab some drinks, anyone want anything specific?” </p><p> </p><p>“I would love to have a Pepsi. To have caffeine again sounds great.”</p><p> </p><p>“sweetie, why don’t you have tea instead?” He held her hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>“One won’t hurt her, after all, she’s had an eventful day. She deserves a little treat.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay, i think that is fine.” Red looked at his mate lovingly and Chara went over with the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me guys how did you meet?” Chara gave Naatsoe an opening to do what he had to do.</p><p> </p><p>“We met online.” Chara handed over the baby back to Risk who lovingly held her baby boy and looked up to Red who smiled softly back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>N: Heya Classic, was wondering if maybe you and some of the others wanna get involved... I heard something about Red trying to get a loan from his brother... at an interest of 300% </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: wow… that is crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: More like insanely unreasonable and impossible to pay off. Figured you and some of the others wanna “talk sense” into Edge... at the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: yeah we will do that. the bet about papyrus and lisa kinda went crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: You guys and your bets... anyway. I’ve got the hospital bill covered... by the way, it’s a boy but don’t tell ‘em I told you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: hey if they would have said they couldn’t have afford it i would have made red balance a bunch of hot cats on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: Heh, like any of YOU would ever admit to that. C’mon Classic, you should know as well as anyone how prideful Red is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: true i am surprise he admitted that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: Not in detail... I got most my information from the Code and he doesn’t know I’m talking to you... mother gave him some gift cards to help with paying for things for the baby as well, but it will only go so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: gotcha i will make sure that the guys send g as gifts so that he won’t be the wiser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: I trust you and the others can handle it without hurting his pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: i got it! i will say that the bet total was really a fund for the baby! my frisk is about a week away and we are on edge. oh… before i forget we still need to talk about how you treated my brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: Good thinking... or maybe for “babies” since there’s more than one. Ah... about that... I am constantly reminded that I tend to be the literal “black sheep” of the family. I am more honest than any of those around me like usually... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: they had twins? or you mean red and the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: I mean more like the others that will soon follow... evening out the portion of the pot amongst everyone, that way it doesn’t all end up in one place... the government doesn’t take well to such sudden wealth arising and loves to take more than its fair share from it... if you even it out... the government shouldn’t take any notice. That way none of it ends up out of your hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: After all, I know Red was not the only one expecting a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: paps took it really hard and he never quits. to see him in tears… trust me </span>
  <em>
    <span>buddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> i won’t forget and if you want to be in my good graces. you best make it up to papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: *sigh* If you have any suggestions I’m open to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: how about treating papyrus with respect and maybe humor him. it wouldn’t hurt if you spar him either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: Sparring is out of the question... that result would be worse than hearing my words. Though I can humor him... at times I suppose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: well it would be bone chilling for sure </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: Believe me Classic. While your brother is great in battle, he doesn’t have the necessary magic to actually take me down even in a friendly spar. Even you would be hard pressed to do so and you are the most powerful one here. Such would shatter your </span>
  <span>brother and I do not intend to do something so cruel. Despite my... appearance... I am not so cruel a creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic-al: this is why i don’t like guardians. one of the reasons. papyrus and lisa are planning to start a family soon but he said it won’t happen until they get their own place. get my drift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic began to text the gang and mentioned about giving g’s instead of cash so that the family can have extra funds. He didn’t tell them that they were short or anything like that and he pooled the g together. He also encouraged others to donate to them directly as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic: hey guys a new member is born! congratulate red and risk and instead of the usual gift cards please give g. i know you guys will come through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a good monster. Though if I followed his dating advice column we would have never dated.” Risk laughed explaining the rest of the details to Chara who was actually enjoying this conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” Naatsoe asks, returning with the drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that took so long but I had to go through a couple machines to find one that wasn’t out of pepsi. Must be popular today.” He handed the drink to Risk, he had a lemonade himself and some mustard for Red. He had even managed to find one Chara liked too, maybe not a top favorite but still one she enjoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. You two are really sweet. If you have any questions for Marine you can ask him in the flesh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“or lack there of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am just surprised that you of all beings is the dating guru… I was sure you were a girl.” Risk smirked as that is a common thing around him. She drank her pepsi and smiled. Naatsoe chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point, because let’s face it... who would take dating advice from a column named after a guy? It just wouldn’t happen... stereotypes and all that, not because there’s anything wrong with a guy doing it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“plus it was a way to pick up chicks and see it worked. i got the best gal right here.” A flush covered Risk’s face as she rocked Liam in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pff..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I can see why you two would stay together now. I thought for sure you two were heading for a divorce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfftt… nah. He is stuck with me. If he would only act his age… and me too, this little guy will turn out alright.” Red had a worried expression on his face as the stress of all the bills started to settle in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we will make it work. i will post on monstergram and private chat about our bundle of bones.” Red leaned over and took a picture of the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry too much about it Red, ya got some good friends.” Naatsoe smiled a little. He’d also paid the doctor bill too straight up. It had gotten him some strange looks from some of the nurses but he had waved it off and had paid for others as well who were there who were having a hard time too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i ain’t telling the guys. i am already looked down as the worst one of the bunch. i want to prove myself that i can provide for my family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you have to prove anything. Love doesn’t require that, does it Risk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I love you Red no matter what. I accept you for you and you accept me for me. That is why I am your mate remember?” Red flushed as he recalled Naatsoe telling him something very similar. Naatsoe simply smiled faintly. Well, if he could help Red see truth, maybe he could figure out a way to make amends with the captain... somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get out of your hair. I just want to hold him just one more time. Is that okay?” Risk laughed and let Chara hold the baby one more time. Gently Chara put her lips against his forehead and with the same gentleness rubbed her forehead against the babies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to break a lot of hearts one day Liam.” The baby yawned in response and grabbed her nose before letting it go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, he is faster than you Red. Got his first kiss on the first day. Didn’t have to say a single word.” Risk teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that is because he got his looks from his mother. i am so proud to be a dad.” Chara chuckled as the baby started to squirm a little and started to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh oh… someone is getting a little hungry.” Risk says as Chara brought the baby over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two don’t mind. I am still not comfortable showing my boobs to the public. I probably won’t ever…” Chara nodded as did Naatsoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting us stay to see the little guy. I wish you luck.” Chara went over to Risk and took from her wallet several hundred g and placed it in Risk’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to do this. I mean you already paid to meet Marine and we really never did the session.” Risk was in shock by the generous gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got to experience something that is rare and precious so that is my baby gift from the royal family. Enjoy. Maybe when things get back together we can discuss maybe doing a business venture Red. Instead of a dating column only we can start a magazine about dating, having kids, and overall female stuff.” Red smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i would like that princess. it was nice meeting you two. oh naatsoe about earlier. make a piece of jewelry for her and take your time with it. give it meaning by putting a story behind it. a charm bracelet will be a great choice.”  Red said with a nod saying goodbye to his new friends. </span>
  <span>The pair left and they got so far when Chara spotted an empty room and pulled Naatsoe inside, closed the door before pushing him against the door and started to kiss him heatedly. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms gently around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… sorry. I just my hormones are raging because I saw a baby and now I want a baby and you are just so amazing and cute and did I mention I am really horny right now.” She kissed him again heatedly. She began to trail kisses against his face down to his neck and started to nip at it. He purred against her kisses and nipped at her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s remedy that...” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“H-how?” She moaned slightly as she kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of you.” He purrs softly, a hand slipping beneath the material of her shirt to graze her skin. His magic flares a little, casting a couple quick spells in succession. One that will keep anyone else out and another to make sure they aren’t heard. She flushed deeply as she felt his hand tracing her skin and she stuck her tongue into his mouth to entangle with his tongue. She let him guide her wherever he wanted to do. His fingers danced across her skin, seeking out spots to pull pleasure from her as he pulled her to a chair nearby; settling her into his lap as he continued to pepper her neck with loving kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-another lap d-dance?” She teased as she felt herself shudder by his touch. It didn’t take very long for her to take off her shirt and began to rub against his lap wanting more of him. Her body felt like it was on fire as she kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We n-need to stop.” Though she said that her hands were reaching under his shirt and teasing his ribs with her hands. It was like she was losing all sense of control. He chuckles softly, pulling her back against him this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me.” He murmurs softly, trailing soft nips along her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” She was so in love with him it was still mind-blowing to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just relax.” He responds, his fingers teasing the pleasure from her before one slid along her thigh. A sharp gasp came from her as she felt his fingers tease their way up her thigh. She unbuckled her pants and unzipped them to make it easier for him to pleasure her. Chara moaned as her hands teased his ribs. She loved the sounds he made it was so hot to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” He murmurs as his hand slid between her legs, lightly teasing her through the material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so- ahhh…” She could feel his fingers tease her womanhood and she leaned back as she felt him. He slipped his fingers beneath the material and gently along the soft flesh beneath. A soft groan rising in him as he shivered from the pure delight and pleasure he felt. She let him explore for a little bit and she tried to convey where it felt good and places that didn’t feel so amazing. It was a new experience for the both of them. She was trying to balance herself on his lap while he is doing this and her brain was not functioning the best at that moment. He went slow, listening to her to try and gauge what places made her feel the most pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There there… oh fuck there…” She leaned back hard and the pair tumbled out of the chair as the chair tipped too far her way. He balanced them in the air, regardless, as his wings flared out instinctively. He chuckled softly, securing his hold on her around her waist with one arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So eager.” He teased gently even as his other hand went back to teasing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry…” She flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… y-you are so g-good.” She moaned as her eyes rolled back and she bit her bottom lip. Her hips rubbed against his hand a little faster as she craved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a treat, hearing you moan for me princess.” He purrs, adding a bit of speed to his strokes. </span>
  <span>His tone had dropped an octave. He was thoroughly enjoying this. She was heavily invested into this as her moans became mixed with her heavy breathing and she felt her toes curl as she got her release. Her body tightening around his fingers before the muscles started to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck…” She kissed him gently. Her body felt like jello as he held her. She was sweaty and her hair was a mess and her pants were undone and her bra half exposed her but she didn’t care. Chara just stared into his eye lights with the same flush she had earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for self-control on my part.” He chuckles softly as he nuzzled against her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t move… my whole body feels so … wobbly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a compliment.” He settled her on the bed and fetched her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. I am sorry. I shouldn’t have sprang that on you. Thank you… for being stronger than me.” She fixed her bra as he retrieved her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, don’t be so sure. I enjoyed myself as much as you did. You make keeping control a very interesting challenge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” She slipped on the shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have any surprise umm… you know…” She glanced at his pelvic region briefly and rubbed the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The robes do well to hide that issue when need be, but for skeletons it’s pure magic anyway and doesn’t stick around when there is no magic nearby to connect with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so it was there but not there in a sense. Will you umm… cuddle with me for a moment? No napping!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He moved to join her on the bed and settled down with her. He’d set an alarm on his phone, just in case this time. She nuzzled against him and wrapped her arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… we should probably head back before they leave us but I am so tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that love, just rest. I won’t have us late again this time.”  She nodded and nuzzled against before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Chara truly trusted him. That he wouldn’t hurt her in any form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple hours went by before the alarm went off and he gently nudged her to rouse her from her sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… how long were we out? Or was I the only one asleep.” She yawned as she nuzzled against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couple *yawn* hours. Nothing more. Got time before it’s even dark fully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so smart.” She crawled out of bed and when he got up she wrapped her arm around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now my Knight?” She snickered as she let him lead the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, perhaps a trip to the festival? Then retire to the castle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A festival where? That sounds perfect!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In one of the parks, it’s a fall festival. A rather small celebration but one of the last to happen before the cold sets in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a blast. We should tell Papyrus and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lisa </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it. She drives me crazy… ugh… Always miss perfect… can’t do anything wrong. Just bugs me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree. My comment on the plane wasn’t without merit... but that’s why she’s HIS mate I suppose.” He pulled out his phone and sent off the text.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>K.N.: Hey, there’s a festival in town if you two wanna go. It’s at the park on the north side of town. Forrin’s Park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus: Okay. Did You Meet Marine Then? Was That What You Two Been Up To?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>K.N.: Sorta, got interrupted when the baby decided to show. We helped them to the hospital here on the north side. It was the closest one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus: I Heard. We Are Here With Them Right Now. I Was Just Seeing If That Is What You Were Really Up To. We Will Meet You There. Lisa Wanted Me To Tell You Two To Wear Something Warm It Is Getting Chilly And You Don’t Want To Catch A Cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>K.N. : We took a nap after, we were with the two with a few hours and... I helped them out a bit but they don’t know I did. I’ll make sure she has something warm to wear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says that they’ll meet us there and that it’s a bit cold out.” He slipped off his robes and gently wrapped her in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should do it.” He smiled as they headed out of the hospital, easily avoiding being seen. She brought the material up to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am such a dork but I love the smell of your cologne you wear. It smells so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s cologne?” He asked curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cloak is covered in this smell that I can’t describe and so are you. I love it. You mean you are not wearing like a perfume? You know the stuff that makes beings smell good… like a flower smell but your smell smells… strong but not overpowering and it is a smell I can’t get over.” She pulled cloak up to her face again and just smiled as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this weird? I think it is...  by the looks I am getting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing like that. Just the smell of soap I use. Others might mind but I don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am glad you don’t. It might be the case that because I am attracted to you that in a sense that I am attracted to your scent too.” Chara joked as she laughed a little bit. He leaned close to her to whisper briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes two of us.” Before he simply moved back with a slight smile. She flushed as she pulled the hood over her head to cover her face. Chara looked like a child in the hoodie with the way she had her hands covered by the sleeves and her face covered by the hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh... you’re too adorable my sweet princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I d-do not…” She took his hand with the hoodie’s sleeve doubling as her glove as he guided her. The comments of most girls were how cute they looked and how adorable this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even they agree with me.” He chuckles a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are just saying that because you are the cute one.” He could almost see her smirk under the hood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well at least we are cuter than-” There was a small group around this couple which arrived via horse and carriage. Chara peeked from under the hood and sweat dropped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But of course…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa and Papyrus came out and could have came right out of a story book as they emerged. How Papyrus arranged all this in such a limited time, neither one knew, but Lisa was in her dress that she wore for the fall ball and Papyrus was in a tuxedo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Overkill much…” Chara muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.” Naatsoe muttered back and sweat dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the sort of thing one expects from the very rich or royalty... which they are neither... and they just stick out.... Oh well, time to try and be nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” She said with a slight groan as they approached the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Naatsoe! Umm… Is that Princess Chara?” Lisa asked glancing at the hooded figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Believe So.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Lisa and yes.” Naatsoe decided to not comment on their overdress.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi Lisa and Papyrus, and yes it is me.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a lot to do here in the festival.” </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this a festival? Shouldn’t you dress up?” Lisa asked as Papyrus shook his head a little at Chara’s appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“You Represent The Kingdom Princess And This Outfit Does Not Give The Appearance Of One.” </p><p> </p><p>“We just came straight from the hospital actually and I don’t bring such.... Dress with me and the princess is in disguise today so no one even knows its her unless you tell them. Even then they might not believe you.” He had cast a spell on her after giving her the robes so that she had sapphire eyes and lighter toned hair, but she was still herself. He shrugged a little. </p><p> </p><p>“I Still Believe That One Should Always Look Their Best But Fine… Just Make Sure She Doesn’t Do Anything Crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what Paps?” Chara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Like Drinking!” The moment he said that she sought out the closest form of booze and drank it to spite him a bit.</p><p>“What Did I Just Say?!” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said outside of the castle that you are just normal civilians.” </p><p> </p><p>“Relax captain, I won’t allow her to over indulge in anything but since you did say that she is inclined to do the opposite of what you say now.” He leaned closer to the captain and murmured.</p><p>“Best to just not say anything lest she take it as a challenge to annoy you because she can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are... You… You Are Right. Hmm... Okay… Make Sure You Don’t Behave And Get On The Plane WAY Past 1 AM. Do I Make Myself Clear?” This actually threw Chara off and she looked at Naatsoe and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… I guess… “ </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t plan a repeat of the... chaos we accidentally caused.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt… Which one?” Chara said in a seductive tone to Naatsoe. While Papyrus glanced at the two and Lisa made a slight groaning noise.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys… there are children around. Just be kind and act your age and you will have a great time.” Lisa explained as Chara rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about us. We won’t do anything inappropriate or non-family friendly intentionally. Although I cannot promise some will still not like I rather enjoy giving kisses to my lady. Like so.” He took her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfff… Oh the scandal. What about the children? Won’t the ladies talk about such things?” Chara laughed as did Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>“That is a good one. Come on Papyrus let’s go dance.” The two left as Chara gave Lisa a questionable look.</p><p> </p><p>“She is so bizarre… it is like nothing bothers her. Are you sure she has a soul?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she has a soul and don’t let her act fool you. She has her demons, just like you do, but she uses her cheerful demeanor to mask her pain... the same as the captain does sometimes... though your captain is much less proficient at it than she is. You saw her life first hand did you not? She learned to smile even in pain.” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess. She does get a lot of crap from a lot of beings and she still continues to do her job. Damn it… you made me sympathize her position again. I am glad you are on my side and not on another side.” He smiled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“In normal circumstances I’m not supposed to take sides... being a guardian, but, as your knight I am privileged to be a little biased.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you would have picked her side if we weren’t umm… together?” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, no princess. As a guardian I am supposed to be completely unbiased and rather only state truth as it is... Which I still did, but I am still a little biased. I honestly have been since I first laid eyes on you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I figured you had to be biased but hearing you say that is confusing me a little and I don’t know why. I think it is the part that makes me feel you are tolerating my actions instead of approving them. Then again I am probably overthinking it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tolerating them? Heh… no my dear. I tolerate the captain. I enjoy your company and quirks.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am glad. Like I said it is all in my head. Thanks for clearing it up though.” She leaned over and let the hoodie slip off before kissing Naatsoe on the teeth lovingly. He returned the kiss chastely, but lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course my princess.” He replies before taking her arm into one of his.</p><p>“Now then, what shall we do first?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well there is a Ferris Wheel… oh there is a balloon pop booth. Let’s do that!” Chara pulled him to the booth and realized she gave all her g to Risk and Red when she opened her little wallet.</p><p>“You play and I will watch.” Chara says trying to defer the fact she couldn’t afford to pay. Naatsoe paid for a few rounds, handing some darts to her too.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. We’re here to have fun together.” He smiled. She took the darts before placing a kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“My payment my good sir and keep the change.” He smirked at her for that before he began to throw his darts, it was difficult, even for him and he had rather good aim. The trick was hitting the balloons with enough force to make them pop, but not so much the dart went THROUGH the board… he did that with one dart on accident… and he really couldn’t explain to the poor guy how the dart was HALF stuck through the board and not just its tip. Chara wasn’t having the best of luck with the robe getting in the way and ended up making a couple mistakes trying to get the best aim. Seeing her problem he chuckled and shifted the robe around her throwing hand.</p><p> </p><p>“There, now try and see if that isn’t better.” He was used to working around such things while she wasn’t. She would never be the world champion of dart throwing but she did win herself a small prize after getting a couple of balloons.</p><p> </p><p>“I DID IT! Did you see Naatsoe!” Chara was so excited when she got a little stuffed cat.</p><p>“PURRFECT!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Not as purr-fect as you, though it is paw-some.” He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so cheesy and I love it!” Chara kisses her future mate as the two could hear Papyrus and Chara groan at the bad puns as they joined them.</p><p> </p><p>“We just stopped by to tell you there is a dance nearby. Will you be going or uhhh… doing something else?” Lisa noticed how close they were and Papyrus just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, we might join in. Depends on what we feel like. There’s a lot to do here.” He motioned to the rides, the games and other booths around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you changed your mind they are having a dance competition with the prize being 5,000 g.” Chara shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I am already out then.” Papyrus beamed at his student who followed a royal rule.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Lisa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a royalty rule that a public event where there is no money entry or something along those lines we can’t participate if the prize is bigger than 100g. For we are already fortunate enough to have lessons and some goods and this opportunity allows those less fortunate to improve their lives.” Sure it wasn’t exactly right and it is 50 g instead of a 100 g but it made Papyrus proud that she really did pay attention to the important lessons he had for her.</p><p> </p><p>“That is a fair point. I’m too fortunate anyway to consider doing something for such contest, I will leave it to those who may actually need it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that being condensing a little bit?” Naatsoe sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“It may sound as such, but it is fact. I will not steal away the chance of someone who needs such things simply for my own. There is no justifying me doing so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, plus why should I ruin potentially someone’s fun because I might beat them.”</p><p> </p><p>“As it is, I would rather dance with my lady without such stakes; doing so for the enjoyment alone. To be able to be graced with her company is reward enough.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ditto.” Chara says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I Have Never Been So Proud Of My Princess.” Papyrus was practically ecstatic as he pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>“Your Father Will Be So Proud To Hear That Without Any Provocation You Wisely Set Your Desires Aside For The Good Of The Beings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez… I… Thanks Paps.” She returned the gesture politely as Lisa tapped her toe a little to the side but just for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Waiting for your hug too?” Naatsoe jests gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Hehe… No… I am fine.” Her tone said otherwise. She was jealous of the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Now it isn’t polite to attempt such a lie. At any rate, you have nothing to fear or be jealous of. The way he looks at you is not the way he looks at her. Never will be… if it were, I believe I would have a more personal reason to be at odds with your mate.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I am just tired of her getting praised for acts that most kindergartens do on a daily basis. She is grown. Never mind sorry I act out of control there for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you have had a luxury she has not had… you lived one day of her life, yes, but unlike when she lived yours, you did not truly walk in her shoes for while she got a glimpse of the burdens of your life that weigh on your soul, you did not see hers.” He watched the two, his tone was quieter.</p><p>“Every soul that comes here, has a story… has something they wish to leave behind… something that they do not want to remember… or something that they were forced into but weren’t meant to be forced into. I will not speak of hers anymore than I would yours without permission. Just know that everything isn’t what it seems and she… is still trying to mend from her wounds. Just as I am from mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be that bad. Can it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on your definition of ‘bad’ ... for me… I was possessed and destroyed hundreds of thousands of worlds… the screams of the innocent have haunted my dreams for many years.” His voice was still quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, ummm… mine was refusing to go through on what I found out the neutral route because Asgore died. I kept resetting because I didn’t want to leave a soul behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a pure soul, you didn’t want to think that you needed to kill to move on… to be able to change what was. You hesitated. I cannot say I blame you for it. At the same time, there is something that is almost criminal in what choice you made. My choice… it wasn’t a choice at all. I was destroyed and remade. Still, it doesn’t change what happened or the guilt and responsibility I feel.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is. I could have saved the majority but my selfish act of trying to save everyone made it impossible for them to leave. I tried to be good and in the end I was the villain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t think so.” </p><p> </p><p>“At least my Sans thought so. He gave up. He even begged for me to continue to actually change something. Anything. I wasn’t doing anything but being cruel to them. I found out through other Frisks the other paths and I felt so dumb. Granted no two stories are alike and Asriel would have stayed behind but everyone could have made it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The prince wouldn’t have been the only one left behind; however, you never took a single life. Though I imagine the constant living of the same days over and over again frustrated your Sans… I cannot say that makes it right and without the proper knowledge from anyone to know what would happen or what could happen. Who are they to judge if what you did was right or not? It wasn’t like you were a mass murderer destroying them again and again for your own entertainment or anything. You were just trying to help them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but I imagine but if I would have let Flowey go and not reset to check every single item in the game to hopefully save Asgore well… it doesn’t matter the past is the past. Chara’s background must have been pretty bad then if you compared it to yours.” By then Chara and Papyrus was starting to return to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Are You Talking About?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine was worse.” Naatsoe murmurs quietly before he moved away. He didn’t say so much to make her think he actually thought that, but more because he did not want her guessing at what Chara’s might be. Thinking that it would be worse than his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Lisa says with a soft smile and a nod to the princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then…” Chara went over and wrapped her arm around Naatsoe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay Naatsoe?” She muttered to him. He gave her a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Chara wasn’t quite convinced of that but didn’t push the issue. As he had said to Lisa, he was still ‘licking his wounds’ as the saying went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to call it a night kids. Well first Ferris Wheel than… you know what Naatsoe you can teleport us home afterwards. We can leave the new prince and princess with the plane.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kids? Just how old are you?” Naatsoe was teasing lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Old… as the hills and the mountains. Once I woke to see to see the spiraling coves blossom forth from mother earth…” Chara teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh… bet you didn’t wake up to see the first star though.” He was clearly joking by his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that?” She teased back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering I WAS there to see the first star of this place… yeah, pretty sure.” He smirks, he was having far too much fun with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Were? You Have To Be Ancient Then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Naatsoe is like the oldest being ever. See that is why he is bald.” Chara teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naturally.” He said as if he was proud of it, but he knew it wasn’t serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papyrus, they are joking.” Lisa explain calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll all look this good when you’re 5,354 years old too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Am The Same Age TOO! Wow We Are A Lot Alike! I Add The Years Of My Resets With It As Well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I didn’t add the resets I’ve been through. We’d be here all evening if I did and spouted that number. Anyway, let’s just go have some fun.” He tugged Chara with him from the games now to the rides, she had mentioned wanting to go on the Ferris Wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness you stole me away.” Chara muttered to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I did…  shame on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already stole my heart, so you might as well steal the rest of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a tempting offer princess, but we still have a bit of time before that.” He teased gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Asgore.” She pushed him in a teasing manner as they got to the Ferris Wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says he wants to pay for the next 30 guests. Isn’t that sweet of him?” Chara tells the guy who was running the Ferris Wheel and selling rides for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” The guy was in disbelief as he glanced at Naatsoe while Chara smirks as she crossed her arms to see if he takes the challenge or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Naatsoe smirked and handed over the fare with a shrug before tugged her onto the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfftt… My Knight. You never cease to amaze me.” She nuzzled against him as they took their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do enjoy it so.” He smiled, wrapping an arm around her gently as they were sent up and the next car was filled until the ride gently went around a time or two with them in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know. If we did become rulers… I think you would be a fine king.” Chara said quietly to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but I do not think it is really my place to rule others. Should such happen… I believe I would be taking lessons from my sister. Now wouldn’t that be something? And she is younger than me by far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh… there is no shame to admit you don’t know everything. I don’t and I rely on others to help me all the time. It is a matter if you use the knowledge the best way or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lot wiser than I think many consider.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff… shhh… don’t let Papyrus hear you say that. He will give you such a lecture.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps so, but you know, I think he should remember who he’s talking to. No offense to him but being the son of the guardian who trains guardians… pretty sure I know a wise being, human or otherwise, when I meet them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That and you said it yourself… you are more likely to pick my side as you like me more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, be that as it may, princess, I would not say one is wise so lightly. Although I have only met one guardian who is still human… it doesn’t mean that the only ones with potential to be guardians are monsters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a guardian that is human?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed and, believe it or not, they are a Chara.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way… that is weird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coincidental. They belong to a world known as Storyshift… and there, they are the Judge.” He shrugged a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot say I have met them personally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you ever decided that we should be guardians and think that is the best choice for us. I will do that. Whatever we decide. We decide together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will be a choice you will have to make on your own my princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not true, because one day I plan to have a family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, what I mean is that if you wish to be one you must decide to be one of your own accord. I already am one. Mother is… very picky about this sort of thing and the request must come from a true desire to take up the mantel and not because of anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but I desire your input. You know the ins and outs of this and the dangers. I don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, but only to a certain extent. It would not be up to me to speak too much of it. There are nearly 200 rules and guidelines to follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow that is a lot of rules and guidelines. Do you think we could raise a family with the craziness of the job?” During this time they went around on the Ferris Wheel a couple of times with Naatsoe waving the guy as he planned to pay for it after he completed the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother did, so I don’t see why not. Plus this world will likely be where we are most of the time. It is a wonderful place for little ones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a wonderful place. I think maybe at first I will be a mom and princess and maybe later down the road it might change into a guardian. Just because I stay here with the kids doesn’t mean you can’t be the hero I know you can be. If you want to go do that I will be here waiting for you. I know now my heart and soul belongs to no being but you alone.” He chuckled and nuzzled her a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says I was ever a hero?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me. In my opinion that is the only opinion that matters on this subject.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how could I ever win this one against such a determined and lovely lady as you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You just can’t so, tough luck, Knight.” He merely laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you just going to pay to keep going around forever? I think the view is amazing but I can look at you whenever I want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pff, no dear. When we hit the bottom again I believe our ride will be over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Thank you for such an amazing day though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’ve enjoyed it.”  As the Ferris Wheel came to a stop. Naatsoe followed her off the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something to eat while we’re here or should we head back to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should go to the Eiffel Tower eat there and then you can zap us home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a manner of speaking, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.” She kissed him briefly before they head off to the Eiffel Tower. When they arrived however the restaurant part was closed for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that sucks. Should we just get some ice cream and watch movies in my family’s private home theater?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good place for quality time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other option is we break in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, let’s not. There’d be no point honestly. Not like they’d have anything for us and I don’t really want to start a criminal record.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a random suggestion.” She teased with a mischievous tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get going then.” He created another portal for them. She jumped in doing a cannonball pose which ended and ended up landing on her butt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why I don’t jump through portals like that, are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… my pride…hurts.” She rubbed her butt as she sat on her butt. He held out a hand to help her up with a bit of a smile. She took his hand and with help got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucked… I thought it would be more epic than it was.” He chuckled a little and led her from the gardens they’d landed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at least there was- Shit… I landed on dad’s flowers. I need to apologize to him now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well they’ll be fine. They do not seem harmed.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good. Then we can pretend we were not here.” Chara pulls Naatsoe through the garden. He follows her from the gardens. As they went to the theater, he could see that there is a concession stand and she let go of his hand to raid the freezer and grabs the ice cream.</p><p>“Want candy? Slushies? Corn Dogs? Steak? Lobster?” She was joking about a couple of them. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s a corn dog?” </p><p> </p><p>“What? You never had that? Oh my GOSH… Hang on I will make you some and fries. There is a fryer back here.” Chara went to the freezer and grabbed and started to cook.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had the chance to really try everything honestly and mom doesn’t make much fried food. Normally grilled things or stuff that is cooked either without a stove or in an oven.” He replied as he watched her cook. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude… fried stuff is the best. Hang on we have some oreos. I will fry some of them too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really? I’ve only ever had just normal oreos. You can fry those?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. EVERYTHING can be fried.” She ended up making a lot of fried food. It took about 45 minutes in total making all sorts of fried foods. From fried ice cream all the way to fried zucchini. He seemed between amused and amazed at some of the stuff she fried, nibbling and some of the food that was cooling as he watched. She set the food in front of him and some pop and watched him with pure amusement as he nibbled the fried foods.</p><p>“So what do you think?” </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty good actually, so far I’m enjoying this new brand of food.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think it is pretty amazing. What is your favorite fried food do you like so far?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, hard to say, a lot of it is kinda new to me, but others were already favorites without being fried so....”</p><p> </p><p>“But now with being fried does it changed your opinion on the food?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, no, can’t say it does. Just makes me wanna eat it more.” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess... anyway it is getting late so we can either keep eating or watch a movie?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not both?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sounds good!” She tries to grab as much of the food as she could but it seemed pretty futile. Naatsoe chuckled and found a tray to put a bunch of plates on so they could take at least some of everything to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“There. Now then, let’s go head for that movie.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Tell me what you want to watch… you know what I am going to pick a movie because you are so umm… indecisive.” </p><p> </p><p>“That so? Well let’s see if we agree in tastes in movies then.” He sat down with the food. She disappeared to set up the film. The lights of the theater dimmed until it completely dark. The light of the projector lit up the screen and the intercom came on.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Chara’s Mania Theater. The movie tonight will be a timeless classic … Aladdin. It is a cartoon with Robin Williams and others… all right. The concessions stands are always open and the owner is up for make out sessions.” She allowed the film to start. After a few moments he could hear her opening the door. Then she was trying to figure out where he was. He chuckled and waved a hand to show he’d settled in a seat in the middle of the room. The food was balanced on a small tray he’d found or had... it wasn’t clear which, but it was there nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi… sorry I am late. Traffic was rough. Great seats.” Chara teased as she sat next to him. She kissed his cheek as the first scenes of the movie started up. He returned the kiss with a smile as he settled in to watch the movie with her, eating the new food. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She moved the arm up that was between them and nuzzled up against him. He smiled a little, snuggling with her as they watched the movie and ate.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever seen this movie? If it gets too scary you can always hold my hand.” Chara whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” The movie played out and she was very quiet through the movie and that was because Chara fell asleep halfway through the movie, though he didn’t realize it until after the movie was over that she was sleeping soundly. He carried her to her room and tucked her in before returning to the movie room to clean up. After he had done so he then headed to the throne room, he did not know if anyone would be there or not. Different royals did things differently. He would see if anyone was here after supper time. Asgore was standing up as if he was about to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… you two came back earlier than I thought. How are you? We are about to have supper. Will you join us? Wait… where is Chara?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am well, the princess is sleeping.”  Asgore examined Naatsoe closely and even whiffing the air. </p><p> </p><p>“You are not wearing your cloak. What did you two do?” Asgore’s eyes narrowed on the skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, it was cold out. We stopped at a local festival. We meet the captain and his mate there after the meeting with Marnie and his mate turned into a trip to the hospital, as his mate gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Liam, sire.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is it? Nothing else?” It was like Asgore knew what happened at the hospital even though it was impossible for him to know such things.</p><p> </p><p>“We came back here for a movie, she fell asleep and I took her to her room. I have just returned from cleaning up the mess of the fried food she was gracious enough to introduce me to this evening. I believe we passed several guards who can verify this, if you have doubts.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I trust that you've taken good care of my daughter. I don’t know if you are like me in my youth but if you hurt her… I don’t care if you are a guardian or not. I will destroy you.” He was mere inches away from his face as he growled the last part. His fangs showing as he meant business.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be very much concerned if you never brought that up.” Naatsoe replies after a moment. He wasn’t really fazed by it, he’d seen far too much to be.</p><p>“I have no such intentions. Particularly seeing as how she’s the only one in over sixty million worlds who seems to even begin to understand me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I mean that you see her that way. I want her to stay that way.” His eyes seemed to look concerned and it was then when Naatsoe realized that the box of photos of Chara was right next to the throne and the lid was not on properly. </p><p>“Anyway, we should go eat. Please join us.” </p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the offer, but we did eat. Another time perhaps your majesty?” </p><p> </p><p>“We would like that. Have a great evening… I am feeling my age I think. I am no longer even intimidating anymore.” Asgore muttered the last part as he picked up the box of photos and put them away.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not that you aren’t... but, I have seen so much battle and war... blood and dust... my soul is so much more weary than I am in true age.” He gave the king a small, sort of sad smile.</p><p>“It is such that... being with her... it makes me feel... like I’m who I was before it all happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is nice. I am glad she does that for you. I guess I still want to be at least intimidating. Asriel’s mate giggled when I gave her the spiel. That is why I think I am losing my touch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, no. I don’t think so sire. I think it’s just those who hear it aren’t those who have anything to fear... because we are too devoted to those we love to ever even begin such cruel thoughts. Come to think of it... I have yet to discern why everyone is here. Some are obvious, some not so.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? Is there something wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I wouldn’t say that.” </p><p> </p><p>“When you say something like that and you being in the position of power you are in… makes me concerned. Care to fill me in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, tell me. What is the first thing you remember? Knowing this will help me answer your questions properly.” </p><p> </p><p>“The first thing I remember? Care to elaborate…”</p><p> </p><p>“You adopted Chara. She was not part of your family, originally. So, what do you remember about the first time you met her? About how things were in your life then?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was peaceful. We adopted her when she was a toddler. I remember holding her in my arms… that is when I met Aria... now that I think about it.” He put his hand to his head.</p><p>“Was it? No… I met her before… no… What kind of trickery is this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see. So, you accepted some of the memories as well. You were not the only one sire. When mother came to you, she gave you a choice... to remember the life before and start anew... or to start over completely, with a new life here... new memories. This meant, of course, that you would not necessarily remember the life before without some prompting. No one from here would prompt you because they either would not remember you had not been here before or they kept their mouths shut for other reasons. You came from a branch from the Alpha Timeline. Just as Classic did... and Chara... well, she came from a different one. Your coding is similar, but not an exact match.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see. That still doesn’t change how I feel for my daughter though… now I think I understand why I have such a strong bond with her now… with both of my kids now. I lost them the first time and now I just wanted them to be happy. I figured it was because I am a parent and the ideas of danger with children is always constant.” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect that it would, because you were given a second chance. A chance to be happy. That is why Aria, my mother, made this world. She has seen... so much war and suffering... so much darkness... that she wished to create a world that would be beyond the reach of it. That no one who came here with true darkness in their hearts and minds would be able to flourish. Yes there has been trouble... but, it is not trouble that those who face it cannot overcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my fault that Chara died in the first place. She loved the tea and I would make it often and she thought that the flowers were safe to consume. I wasn’t paying attention and the next thing I know she was very ill.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sire, it was not your fault. Each story with which that comes here, they have been trapped. The power of those who can create worlds is strong... and, unlike mother, often they are full of corruption and wish to release it and so justify themselves that making a “fictional” world is how they rid themselves of corruption without hurting others ... unaware that they have created a more darker harm through their “ideals” than they might have had they truly released their anger, their sorrow, their despair, on those who rightfully deserved it. The world of the Creators is a world overrun with darkness... the same darkness that overtook me. That brought me nightmares I will never be rid of.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry to hear that. Your appearance is different than Sans or Papyrus.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am what my Creator wished of me to be... physically. I was not meant to be a Sans or a Papyrus... but it was because of mother I was set free. She went back in time and changed me and my brother’s lives, for the better. She wants this freedom for all those she watches over. I must still make my amends to her... sometimes, I fear the darkness of the nightmares still gets the better of me and I say things I should not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know the saying it is always darkest before the light? It is true. Maybe this life will be simple but I truly loved every moment of it. To be able to make up the sins that I have committed.” Asgore turned away from Naatsoe as a soft sniffle was heard as his voice cracked.</p><p>“I drove my mate away as we argued about what to do after Asriel disappeared… I knew he died with Chara and in one fell swoop I lost both of my children.” Naatsoe went over to him and knelt, putting a hand over his. He glanced over and patted his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“They died, but it was not your fault nor hers. It was because they dared dream of something they were not meant to do, when one of them faltered because of a pure heart and a wish to not harm, they both paid the price. You were not wrong to be angry at the humans who had stolen your most precious treasures from you.” The tears were teetering on the edge from coming down his face. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wanted those who hurt my child to answer for their crimes. I mostly wanted to hold my son… and my daughter again… to tell them that they meant more to me than life itself. I failed them…” </p><p> </p><p>“They have always known. I assure you. You did not fail, it was not you who had them on strings. As is written in the rules... so is it true no matter where I have gone... no matter who I have seen or spoken with. Not everyone can be saved. However, this does not mean we do not try.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. It is just the fundamental rule of life. That no matter how we try that we can’t prevent everything and death is inevitable.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is, but, don’t let the past haunt you. I may not be able to escape mine for more than moments at a time, but the past is the past. It does not make us who we are now.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are right. I am truly glad my daughter gives you peace. This life… I been given. Is truly a blessing. The big question is after you and my daughter become mates will you be taking her away from here? I-I would like her to stay if possible. I want her to be safe. Please don’t take those words as being offensive or saying that you can’t protect her. It is just that I want to be in her life as much as I can.” </p><p> </p><p>“No. The moment I understood what she was to me... was the moment I knew I had found where I belong. I knew, the moment that I saw her, that I would be bound to this world. That this was home. I may have not said anything officially to my superiors or even mother, but this place is now the place that will never have to worry about calling out for help. It is under my protection for as long as I draw breath.” Asgore pulled him into a bear hug and held him close.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea the relief you gave me and my mate. I thought the moment you two would mate would be the last day I would see her. It tore at my soul and even with Toriel comforting my mind with the thought that we prepared her enough… it is still nice to hear that my future son-in-law and my daughter will be here.” Asgore released Naatsoe and was smiling now a mixture of happiness and relief filling his soul.</p><p>“I best be going. Toriel will be waiting for me. Since it is the two of us I wanted to pose you a question. Since I always treated my kids equally I wanted to allow both of my children to be king and queen with their life partners taking their respective roles as well. How would you feel about that?”  Naatsoe lowered his gaze, thoughtful... He seemed to consider this question for a long moment then looked up again.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe that the future will decide who takes the crown, but should she wish it I would not object. I am not certain someone like me would be fit for such a role, but then again... mother is fond of saying that it is those around us who deem us worthy or unworthy for what we do or do not deserve.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think she has a point but I also think you should take your own advice about this second go around. It is when we take the life we led and take those lessons and apply them to this one where we truly grow as a monster or as a being. Something to think about. Now if you will excuse me I am getting a bit hungry. Goodnight young Knight Naatsoe.” He only nods to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good evening sire.” Asgore bowed his head in respect to him before leaving. </p><p> </p><p>The next couple of days were pretty boring and with nothing much to do… Leaving Naatsoe plenty of opportunity to at least try and patch things up with the captain. Unsure of himself, he actually decided that, by the third day that perhaps he needed some help, that maybe Papyrus could help him with... so he sought the captain out. This, of course, meant he was walking through nearly every room of the castle trying to locate him.</p><p> </p><p>“I Am So Nervous.” </p><p> </p><p>“Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Umm… I Thought I Was Alone.”  He was in the training room looking at his cell. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I did not mean to intrude. Do you have a moment?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I Do. Sorry, With Classy Getting So Close. I Am Scared For My Brother. He Is On Edge As It Is. Plus There Is Other Things… What Do You Need.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine, so was Red, but you do not need to worry. Your brother’s child will be healthy and will come when they are meant to. Nothing to worry over. I was wondering if perhaps you could... give me some advice?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nyeh! Nyeh! You Taking Advice From Me? Okay What Is The Joke? Let Me Guess I Give The Advice And You Point Out All The Defects In The Advice Or Maybe Poke Fun At My Mate Because She Is Too Kind? Why Would You Want Advice From The One You Think Is Not Competent Enough To Even Teach Chara In The First Place?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. Nothing like that.” He replied quietly and simply waited to see if Papyrus would accept the request or tell him to beat it. Papyrus sighed and pointed at the folded chairs that was set against the walls and grabbed one himself. Naatsoe sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“What Is It?” Papyrus asked crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to figure out how to make amends for something I said... it was... immeasurably unjust and I said it out of anger. I am not sure entirely how to do this. I have never... screwed up this bad. I thought maybe you might have a suggestion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ironically You Ask For My Help?” Papyrus sighed and took a deep breath, though it was not necessary to do so.</p><p>“Depending On What You Did It Will Be Different Apologies. For Instance If You Accidentally Stepped On Someone’s Toe You Just Say “I’m Sorry.” If The Crime Is More Severe Like You Went Up To A Brother Or Sister And Tell Them You Hate Them Then A More Personal Apology Is In Order. So Is This Personal Or Impersonal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Rather personal.... Like, worse than the mistakes I made with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You Don’t Have To Tell Me And Plus I Wouldn’t Use That As An Apology. That Is An Excuse. Personal Apologies Require A Bit Of Humbleness And A Bit Of Empathy. You Have To Ask Yourself What Effect I Had Caused To The Other Being And How I Can Change That For The Better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this apology that I’m unsure of how to do and make up for is... to my mom.” Papyrus gave him a curious look but his expression didn’t change. Naatsoe rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Continuing On What I Was Saying… Since You Stuck Your Foot In Your Mouth As The Saying Goes. You Have To First Admit You Made A Mistake. Then From There Listen To The Other Party And Hear What They Have To Say To The Full Extent. If They Refuse To Communicate Then You Must Give Them Time. Wounds… Emotional Or Physical Take Time To Heal. You Can Expedite This By Sending Her Letters Or Making Some Kind Of Food That She Enjoys. Simple Things Are Better In This Circumstance Than Some Grand Act. Prepare For Tears If The Pain Is Deep, It Will Happen.” Papyrus felt obligated to give him good advice but he didn’t have to be happy about it. He was sure that later on Naatsoe would be making fun of what he just said and that to him he was as useless as ever. <em> I Just Need To Bear It A Little Longer. </em>Was his thought.</p><p> </p><p>“... And what do I do if I’m brushed off?” He asked after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I Said You Must Give Them Time. Not Everything Is A Quick Fix. Mothers And Fathers Tend To Be More Forgiving Than Others.” He nods a little.</p><p>“If That Is All You Need. I Will Be Going. Oh Another Thing… An Apology Is Worthless If You Don’t Mean It And Truly Show Retribution. Good Luck.” Papyrus left the chair and head for the door. </p><p> </p><p>“By the way, captain. I don’t expect you will likely be so forgiving though you should at least know I never meant to insult you when I did. I may not be an expert in apologies or... even dealing with social aspects, but I do try.”</p><p> </p><p>“If You Apologize Like That To Your Mother You Will Truly Fail. Try Again When You Mean It. To Come To A Stranger’s Place And Instead Of Saying I’m Sorry Once… Starts To Lecture Like They Are Better It Is Not Very Becoming.” </p><p> </p><p>“As I said.... I don’t expect you will be forgiving. I’m not like you.” He says quietly.</p><p>“Farewell, captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“You Know The INFURIATING Part Of You Is. Your Arrogance. Is So Blatantly There That You Can Do All This Stuff But To Act Humble And TRULY SAY YOU ARE SORRY!!! How Hard Is THAT?!? I AM SORRY… THREE WORDS!!! You Know Why I AM Mad It Is Isn’t About Me. It Is How You Two Make Fun Of MY MATE! She Has Been Nothing But Kind And You Two Poke Fun At Her Like We Can’t Hear.” Naatsoe said nothing, merely averting his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“You Are Planning To Marry Into Royalty. You Best Learn How To Take Responsibility Soon.” Papyrus shook his head as he walked out. <em> I knew it.... </em>He sighed and left the room, heading off to the maze for a while. Not really paying attention much of where he was going, simply sort walk aimlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Lisa asked bumping into Naatsoe as he heads towards the maze.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” He murmurs before skirting around her.  She grabbed his arm stopping him and grabbing his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… you okay?” She looked at him with concern. He hesitated. </p><p> </p><p>“No. But there is nothing you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make it sound like it is the end of the world. Is it?” Lisa glanced at the ceiling and nothing happened.</p><p>“Nope… the ceiling hasn’t collapsed on my head so far. Come with me I have 15 minutes with my name on it and hot chocolate sounds really good.” She tugged him with her to the staff area. It wasn’t the prettiest area as it had cheap furniture and couple machines which she deposited some g to grab two hot chocolates. She brought one over and set it in front of Naatsoe. He said nothing the entire time, but he was polite enough to sip at the drink she got him.</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me not to play the quiet game with you. You probably win.” </p><p> </p><p>“I apologize for being poor company.” He said softly after a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I had worse. I had done housecleaning for this one gal who constantly poked me with a cane so this is a major upgrade over that.” She smiled softly as she sipped her coco. Lisa didn’t plan on pressuring him about what happened as she felt if he wanted to tell her he would.</p><p>“That fall event was fun was it? I think I overdressed. You and Chara seemed to enjoy it. Giggling, laughing, joking around, and going on rides and what nots.” He sipped at the drink, deciding it was best to say nothing lest it get back to the captain and he hear more about it. Once was more than enough.</p><p>“You don’t need to tell me anything that happened. I don’t know if you and Asgore got into it or maybe you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I thought maybe you just need a moment away from the world and know that it is not the end because of one bad thing. Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“If I needed that I could have just left entirely. I was just reminded why I am called ‘the black sheep’ is all. It was nothing you or the king did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was… trying to be nice... sorry.” Lisa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You have a good soul.” He murmurs back.</p><p> </p><p>“I could always do better. Papyrus had a rough day today. He got chewed out by Undyne for under-performing lately. He is afraid that he is going to lose his job. I am trying to stay positive for him but… it is tough you know? It is times like this I have to remind myself that as long as we are family we can face any obstacle no matter how tough it is. By the way for a black sheep you seem pretty normal to me maybe a little hmm… proud but normal.” He shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I seem to always find some way to screw something up... and I’m never forgiven for it. I’m kinda used to it really. It has followed me everywhere. Even here it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you truly believe that you would never try anything. Never would have attempted at becoming friends with Princess Chara nor be her boyfriend right now. Mistakes are bound to happen. That is what great about life. It is the ups and downs that comes with it. It sounds odd to hear that one should experience the lows but you can never truly experience happiness unless you felt pain first.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been to thousands of worlds... attempted gaining forgiveness before... but now there’s no point. I gave up long ago asking for forgiveness when it came to the point when I truly screwed up because it didn’t matter. I wouldn’t get it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you give up that easy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After going through 59,675,341,992 different worlds with the same result... yeah, I guess I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who were you asking forgiveness from? Was it truly the ones you want forgiveness or from yourself?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s an odd question to ask.” He sipped at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I supposed the reason I have never found it I guess is because no matter what I say... it always seems to be the wrong thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like you are trying to find someone to take your hand.” She took his hand into hers and rubbed it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is going to be okay Naatsoe. We all make mistakes. You didn’t mean it. I know it. I know sometimes we say things we don’t mean. I forgive you and I mean it.” She smiled gently at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wouldn’t last a day outside this world... they would eat her alive... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course he would never give voice to such words, especially not after the words from her mate. That would be as good as probably signing his death warrant it seemed. So he simply kept his thoughts to himself, as he always had. As he probably should have done in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are being overly polite now. I know that look. You are thinking that I have no clue what I am saying and that I am speaking out of turn. It is true, I tend to stick my foot where it doesn’t belong and that I find myself almost too much of a pushover but I want to help others. It is not for everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that. I simply do not wish to hear anything more than what I heard today. I got an earful and I do not wish to repeat the experience. There was a reason I exiled myself and the more I am in the worlds the more I regret not staying in exile. The more I think it would have been better if I had stayed there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it must have been some lecture. I am sorry Papyrus lectured you. Before you say how did you know… let’s face it, he is the only one around here that lectures everyone about everything. I love him to death but yes… he is a lecturer and I am so glad he doesn’t have blood because his blood pressure would be through the roof at all times.”  He gave a bit of a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah... but if it had only been that... a lecture would not have been so bad.” He sipped the last of the drink before setting the empty cup down a moment. Staring into it in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lectures are... normal. His lectures aren’t bad anyway... always meant to help you in some way.... always cheerful... this, was something else entirely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t kidding when I said Undyne chewed him out this morning. He was calling me a little bit ago saying how nervous he was about losing his job. This is his whole world. Plus I think he is still waiting for you to say I’m sorry. His pride is getting in his way and he doesn’t want to bother Sans with the baby coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was accused of that very thing... partly. The child will be healthy, he has no need to worry about his brother or the child. I even said as much, but he did not seem to take the news well... if he even listened at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not he is isn’t afraid of the child being healthy or not because I think the child will be okay myself. He feels that he won’t be needed anymore. Chara won’t need him because you will be her mate, Undyne won’t lay off on him, and with Sans having a kid… he feels that he will be forgotten. Him and his brother are so dang close that he forgets I am here too…” Lisa says with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Guess that makes me the cat then. Just like always. Thanks for the drink.” He stood up and took the empty cup. He wasn’t going to make her clean it up when he could do it himself. He wasn’t going to add more fuel to the fire that was already there. He headed from the room to deal with it himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undyne was with Papyrus in the training room and was pushing him to do better. He had been slacking off on his daily routines and used to to the work of five soldiers now he was just doing his work and would spend the rest of the day helping his mate do work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And punk if you didn’t slack off you can be actually getting things done.” Undyne got done lecturing Papyrus again. Papyrus just nodded taking it in. He was so tired of everyone telling him how to do his job. He was the captain… shouldn’t he be able to make the rules? Shouldn’t he be able to run this area. She is the regional captain which outranks him still but...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s quite enough.” Naatsoe says in a cold tone as he walks in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naatsoe? What Are You Doing Here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Punk can’t you see I am lecturing this lazy bones to do work. What, do you want his job because you will probably get it in a few minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Undyne. You’re turning into a very lousy teacher.” He moved forward, for the moment, ignoring Papyrus’ question, his gaze was on the fish instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you no trust anymore? Or do you simply presume that everyone else under you is a lazy idiot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what I have seen on the performance records. He hasn’t done half of the chores he usually does. Ever since this punk took on a mate he has been going around and being lazy. Not putting in half the hours he used to. In fact he had the gall to ask to have a day off to spend time with the baby coming-” With the flick of his wrist she was silenced in mid-speech. Oh she was trying of course, but no words came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your ignorant rant is rather annoying. You go on and on and ON about what he hasn’t done and not ONCE did I hear anything that sounded like an acknowledgement of anything he HAS accomplished. I KNOW you have a mate but you speak like you expect the very stones around you are to jump up and make you some fancy breakfast just because you expect it of them. And did I not say to shut your mouth? Oh but no, you can’t take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple</span>
  </em>
  <span> direction like that can you? You’re too focused on what you think everyone else should be doing that you can’t even stop for five </span>
  <b>seconds</b>
  <span> to consider whether they even have the capability. As to whether it’s even possible.” He could see her face get redder as she yelled into oblivion, as none of her words were heard, muted, and clearly they were not complimentary words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, you’re wasting your breath cursing at me. I am the cursed black sheep. What do I care what you think of me? Yet you, who was given so much responsibility have so lack of sight of those under you that you don’t stop. I wonder if you ever even sleep. He” He indicated Papyrus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“must have the patience and kindness of a saint to put up with your constant whining about what hasn’t been done.” Undyne stopped speaking and slumped her head a little shamed and out of breath. Papyrus was in shock at how he stood up for him. It was very unusual as his brother was the only other one who did that for him. Undyne grabbed a piece of white paper and waved it over her head like a white flag giving up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a guardian, my training was as strict as it comes but even those who trained me knew when to stop complaining about what I have not achieved and at least given me time to gather myself, to try again, to do what I can rather than ... this -  excuse my language - </span>
  <b>bullshit.</b>
  <span>”  Undyne was quiet and it wasn’t because she was trying to speak because she actually was listening and taking in the words while Papyrus observed. Papyrus wasn’t sure if he should say anything at that moment or not. It was kind of a moment that he felt that he would remember for a long time. </span>
  <span>Another wave of his hand dispelled the silencing spell he had placed over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I’ve cleared that, if you’ll excuse me, captain, I have other places to be.” He turned and left. He decided he needed to leave the world for a moment because the sort of training he had in mind he would need... something better than straw dummies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait For Me.” Papyrus followed him out while Undyne was left boggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naatsoe, Thank You. I Am Sorry For How I Acted Earlier. It Was No Excuse How I Behaved And I Know You Have Been Good To Chara But… I Was Under A Lot Of Stress And I Blew Up. May I Give You A Piece Of Advice To Do About Your Mother. Be Completely Honest With Her. If It Comes From Here.” He points at his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It Will Always Reach Her. By The Way… That Was One Heck Of An Apology You Just Did.” </span>
  <span>Naatsoe paused to listen to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I heard. Perhaps at least that will be one less straw off of you. I didn’t do it entirely as an apology. I have been through - let’s say a lot -  of worlds where I have had that sort of thing tossed at me and no one deserves that kind of disregard without bearing the sort of sins I do.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one should have to suffer as I do without deserving it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back At You. I Usually Can Be Cool And Calm But Lately… I Been A Pain. I Am Sorry.” Naatsoe shakes his head a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deserve what I get. You have no reason to be sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Don’t Deserve The Insults. You Can Be A Little Mean Spirited To My Mate Behind Her Back But… You Are Kind To Chara And For That Alone I Should Be Grateful. To See Her Smile Like That Makes Me Happy.  I Wouldn’t Mind If You Would Cut Back Though On Lisa Though… You Can Pick On Me As Much As You Want But… I Get This Anger That Builds Up Whenever I Hear Something Negative About Her. It Is A Mate Thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You owe me nothing. As for the insults... it’s simply just part of my penance. I accept what I get for what I have done. I do not intend to insult you or her. I have enough to repay for. A debt I cannot absolve and will carry for the rest of my days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is That So? Did You Wonder What I Did In My Previous Timelines? I Tried To Convince A Child To Stop What They Were Doing Instead Of Reacting. I Pretended I Had No Idea What Was Happening Just To Allow It To Happen Over And Over Again. That Was Foolish And Cruel To My Brother. I Could Have Done Something But No We Repeated Our Actions Because It Was Our Role. Was This You Speak Of Your Role?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made a simple mistake of being hopeful. It isn’t cruel, foolish maybe... but not cruel. Even if you fought the child the result would have been the same. You feel a guilt you are not responsible for because you were a puppet. The puppet cannot be blamed for the actions of the puppeteer. My role... was far more devastating than a simple repeat. Far more lasting. Lives that cannot be returned even by my mother’s magic... have been wiped out. There is no reset. No doing it over... No changing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Won’t Lie I Heard Of Your Story. You Had No Control And You Didn’t Choose This. Granted Lives Were Lost But You Must Not Take That Blame On Yourself. It Is Selfish, Almost, To Say This But You Have To Treat It Like That Wasn’t You.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one ever chooses to be cursed, captain, but I must live with the consequences. Even if I am not the one who stole away those lives... those who survived will only see the demon that was there.... And there is no redemption for a demon. I am a guardian, captain. I cannot afford to be selfish like that. I have to take responsibility... just as you said.” He turned slightly, looking at Papyrus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the end. It doesn’t matter, someone has to pay and as a guardian... well, I drew the short end of the straw. Fair or not, that is just how it is. Have a good day.” He turned and his wings spread out and he flew off. Once high into the air he dove into a portal he made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I Hope I Didn’t Make Things Bad For Chara.” Papyrus made his way to Chara to talk to her. She was lounging around near the fountain. He would call and find her first and make his way over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey skeleton. Whatsup?” Chara asked as she sat on the edge of the fountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It Is Papyrus And Umm… How Close Are You With Naatsoe?” Papyrus asked nervously as Chara gave him a weird look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close enough that we are going to be mates soon why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh He Is Slightly Feeling Guilty About Something And He Just Disappeared Into A Wormhole And I Think He Is Gone For Good.” At first Chara felt a little shock but it quickly went away as she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be back. He loves me. I will wait for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But What If He Never Comes Back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will die waiting for him. That is just how it is. I love him and him alone. It will be okay. I trust him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Trust Him And Love Him That Much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. “ </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Naatsoe's comment about a cat is referencing a story called "Who Kicked The Cat?" </p><p>It is a short story about a man, who was a boss, who got up on the wrong side of the bed.<br/>He yelled at his employee... who went home in a foul mood.<br/>The employee yells at his wife... <br/>Who then yells at their young boy... <br/>Upset, the boy turns to his pet cat and says<br/>"I bet you're up to no good." And kicks the cat.</p><p>Moral of the story:  Just because you have a bad day, you shouldn't spread it to others because you don't know what innocents you will hurt by doing so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few days go by before Naatsoe is spotted laying next to the fountain, lounging like a cat on the edge, sockets closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About time you got home.” Chara said, kicking at his foot with a smirk as she arrived at the fountain. Unfortunately that knocks him off balance and into the fountain. He sputters out some water as he climbs out. She chuckled as she helped him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry… I didn’t mean to knock you in. Well… sorta…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know I needed a bath that bad princess. Next time use a hose.” He jokes, his wings shake some water off, landing a few droplets on her in the process, but he doesn’t seem to notice as he pulls off the dry robes and begins to wring out his shirt as much as he can. He puts on the robes again and keeps them close as he finagles with the clothing beneath, pulling it off and wringing it out then setting it on the edge of the fountain to dry. A shirt, a pair of pants, and then some boxers. All completely soaked. She flushed as she sat next to him and then unexpectedly wrapped her arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you. I knew you would be back. I told everyone you would. I never doubted it… but I still missed you like crazy though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’d be back. Just had an errand to run.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were gone a few days love. Not a word where you were going and you disappeared out of the blue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies princess, but finding my mother wasn’t easy. Even if I had mentioned the why, I could not be sure of the where. She never does stay put for long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find her?” Chara was hoping he would hold her but she gave up on that idea and backed up. He took one of her hands into his, gently entwining their fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did it go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all as bad as it could have been.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t trust me enough with the details?” She noticed the short answers. She had been waiting for him for a couple of days didn’t she deserve this? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am asking too much. Am I? Maybe… I just thought since I showed how loyal I was that he would show the same kind of trust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that, just trying to figure out how to explain. Mom... is an unusual one. I said some things I never should have when I had seen her before last. So I spent some time here trying to figure out how I was going to apologize... first I was able to snag some flowers before Red’s kid made his appearance. Hmmm, then I got some... advice from the captain the day after the festival. I ended up asking about half a dozen different skeletons where she might be before I found her. She was off helping a world of her own creation. A world kinda food based... it’s kind of funny to see honestly. Hmmm, she seemed to like the flowers. I don’t remember exactly what she said though during our conversation, I just remember mostly that she hugged me and said she hoped I’d find what I was looking for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell her about me and about us? I mean in passing… of course because top priority is that apology thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, well I might have if she hadn’t brought it up first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wants you to dump me?” She recalled the look she saw on Aria’s face the time they met. It was angry and seemed flustered at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pff, even if she did I don’t think I’d have listened. She mentioned that she noticed I had taken interest in this world. Of course she wouldn’t outright say it. I knew she was talking about you. She also said that she trusted I would find what I needed and that if I was here long enough I might find something else. I wasn’t going to tell her I already had the first day I was here.”  Chara smacked his arm lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have told her. I want the whole family here if we get married. If she has no idea she is going to think I forced you to marry me. Jeez…” She was trying to preoccupy her mind from thinking about how naked he was. Naatsoe laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear, she knows too well that I never do anything that is against my own wishes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, why didn’t you tell her about me? I guess in my head there is a shame thing but I know you wouldn’t do that to me. Is it a surprise or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I kinda didn’t have to... she’s already asked me when I planned to mark you. She knows more than is comfortable sometimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha… ummm… what where marking yeah… geez.” She sounded like something broke by all the sounds she was making because she was getting really nervous. He smiled a little, bringing her hand up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss to it as he usually did. She calmed down a bit before pressing her forehead against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother knows my intentions. She is not against it in the least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love for your family to attend our wedding. I wish you would propose to me so we can get this wedding thing going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we have that set, I will let them know. I do not yet mean to propose without a ring, but that will come soon enough. We still have about a week left you know. So I have a week to learn more about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but it feels like an eternity, especially when you did that. Thus I am going to snuggle up to your mostly naked self and just think for a quick moment-” She smiled leaving it up for interpretation. He just pulled her into his lap, encircling his arms lightly around her waist. He rested his head on one of her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to call but I felt that if I did that I would have betrayed you by claiming I trust you and then reaching out to you. I didn’t want to seem clingy and that at the end I know you will be okay. Now that I am saying this all out loud I feel really crazy for not trying to call. Could you even get the calls? I mean it is cellphones and they use satellites… and towers…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had a normal phone, your logic would be quite sound; mine, however, is magic powered. It’s connected to my magic in that so long as I don’t dust it will still function and my number is one that is a constant scramble. Changing when I enter a new world to whatever number is available, but, it is also wired to maintain contacts so if you had tried to call I’d have still gotten it… though I did some training while I was out so there’s no guarantee I’d have heard it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is really confusing. Are you basically saying that you would have gotten my calls still? That is pretty neat. Why did you do some training? I thought you said you went to apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, but I also needed to work off some pent up feelings so I did some training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Pent up feelings? I hope I didn’t cause you any stress. I mean if I did you should probably tell me or something… I think that is the proper thing according to Papyrus’ books and yes… I read. I know it is hard to believe but once in a while I can do it from time to time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t you. It had nothing to do with you actually. Although the captain really is a strange one... ” He mutters the last part thoughtfully. Chara glanced around and got up before making a circle motion with her hand and mouthing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go somewhere private.” He nods, picking up the garments before following her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way still sexy… it is making me think of all the wrong thoughts. I think a trip to anywhere but here would be a smart choice. Where no one can hear us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where no one can hear us hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I might get tempted to try to… you know.” She was joking but she still said it in a seductive manner. She wanted to know what he meant about Papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, ok.” He waved a hand, a portal appeared off to his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you m’lady.” He replies with a smile. She stepped through, learning her lesson from last time, and looked around in the new area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked straight into a new scene, from the quiet of the maze to the soft, but not entirely silent, atmosphere of a sandy beach with a cove of sharp rocks and high cliffs surrounding the small area, making it physically impossible to reach without magic or special climbing gear, and even then it would be difficult by the way the cliffs were formed due to the ebb and flow of the tide. The tide was currently out though so the waves only lapped at the sand bank rather than overtaking the entire thing as it did once the sun had set.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this is beautiful. I half ways expect you to have a picnic out as well.” She sat near the edge taking in the sight. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He chuckles as he steps onto the sand behind her, putting the damp shirt and pants on a jutting rock to finish drying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well I did not think quite that far ahead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time then. So tell me what happened that day? Why did you leave like that? It wasn’t like you to do something so… sporadic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, actually I normally do things like that, though usually I only stay in one place for a day or two… it’s more unusual for me to stay in one place for any length of time like I have here. It was… an eventful day. Hmmm…” He seemed thoughtful, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, but he wasn’t sure that he should tell her as much as he had told his mother. She looked off into the distance as she pulled her knees in close to her and rested her head on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Alright then.” It sounded more annoyed than the answer she gave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, I just do not want for any of what happened to incur any backlash to the captain. He has enough stress as it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it is fine. I get it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way, I think he was… rather surprised at my actions later that day. It seems he is the way he is due to his own mentor… I think I made a very clear point before I left. It was sort of a favor to his mate, though I’m not sure he saw it that way… or that it was sort of something I do as my job. I am not sure how to take his reaction actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He talked highly of you of late and made sure to ask if you returned and so on and so forth. Other than my parents, Sans, and Lisa the rest of the castle thought you left for good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Under normal circumstances, they would not be wrong. Though, had I not spoken with your father about our last date he might have wondered the same. He seemed, that evening, concerned that I would due to being a guardian.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe the fact I told everyone you told me you were off doing something and you would be right back. That could be it too.” She sighed as she felt more and more flustered now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that could be true too.” He walked back over to the pants, murmuring something softly before taking them down and slipping into them, but left the shirt where it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is funny I thought to myself that we couldn’t communicate now… to find out that your cell can contact me… makes me a little frustrated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Why is that?”  She gave him a look like ‘Are you being serious right now?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel if I just disappeared for three days and didn’t tell you where I was going? You wouldn’t be afraid? Hurt? Concerned?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, concerned first. I would certainly try to contact you at some point. Most likely first find out if those who know you have seen you before I worried too much, but that is just training… I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would I have been able to do any of that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, those around the castle at least have heard of me, but aside from that I suppose you could have asked Classic. He and the others would likely have not had trouble getting a hold of me if you truly needed something or even at the very least, passed along the number… as I don’t know that I’ve given it to you now that I think of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You disappear- never mind.” It was like he wasn’t really hearing her. He walked over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. I know and I don’t usually do so without some form of farewell. I was not in a very charitable mood that day. I did not mean to make you worry.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No you just said you do this all the time. That this is normal and for that I had to suffer. I can’t even enjoy this view any more…” He sighs and took her hand. She snapped it back to her as she felt hurt and she wanted him to be hurt too.</p><p> </p><p>“My leaving is normal, my not saying anything isn’t. I am sorry. I don’t know what else I can say.” </p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t the fact you left… it is the fact you had been gone for so long and none of those days… you could have called… I was telling myself that he couldn’t reach me. That it was impossible and that my phone can’t work because it is not whatever and I only have the number for here… I broke down and tried to call it and nothing. That is why I figured okay… it just doesn’t work that way.” <em> I must have been training to not have heard it… </em>He thought, but said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“You know if we plan to have a family and be mated. You can’t do this kind of shit to me. Things happen but… that was…” She sighed as she tries to compose herself. Chara knew she was on the brink of tears as the world seemed blurry in front of her. He dug out a tissue and held it out to her. He had already explained everything, there was not much else for him to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” She took the tissue and bunched it up and let the wind take it away. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go back now?” He asked after a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think so.” <em> Maybe I am the one too invested into this relationship and he doesn’t see us as close as I do. When did I become that love crazed loon? I just wanted him to miss me like I missed him and it feels like it was no big deal. Can’t he see how hurt I am? I know he didn’t intentionally try to… and I knew he would be back… but… will this be a normal thing? If something sets him off will he just disappear. I think… I think I got an idea. </em>Chara took out her phone and texted Sans.</p><p> </p><p>Chara: Hey Sans, sorry to contact you on short notice. As you may or may not know that Naatsoe did a disappearing act the other day. He is back and I need you to pick me up. I need to talk to you privately. </p><p> </p><p>Sans-ational: sure, where you at? </p><p> </p><p>Chara: On top of some cliffs somewhere… he shortcut me to someplace. </p><p> </p><p>Sans-ational: shortcut? i didn’t think he could do that. but can you be more specific?</p><p> </p><p>Chara: It is a portal. Hang on I will take a picture. </p><p>Attached 1 image.</p><p> </p><p>He watched her with a bit of confusion, what was she doing?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sans-ational: ah, i know where that’s at. i go there sometimes to think. good spot for stargazin’ too. be there in a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Chara: I imagine. See you soon. </p><p> </p><p>“hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Classic.” </p><p> </p><p>“I got my ride. See you later.” Chara got up and dusted herself off and went over to Sans and took his hand.</p><p>“At least I gave you that amount of courtesy!” </p><p> </p><p>“ouch…” He teleported the two of them back to the castle. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He pissed me off SO bad. He could have contacted me at any given moment. Did you know that? He was like it is normal for me to leave and that I was coming back and all that stuff.” She was fuming.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah... kinda noticed you were ticked and it kinda is normal. guardians don’t tend to stick around for any longer than they are needed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck them… fuck the guardians... I thought we had something special and guess what he just spat on it. It must have been lust and blindness because now I am here with my eyes wide open and I am just beyond what just happened. He didn’t even seem to care if I disappeared. He goes well I would just ask around and blah blah blah…” </p><p> </p><p>“well, did you ask him what he would do? is that why?” </p><p> </p><p>“I did and he said he would ask around before he got concern and it is like really?” </p><p> </p><p>“seems like a standard answer to me from someone who has a level head. i dunno, did you expect he’d panic on you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought somewhere he would say he would miss me… that wasn’t part of the plan.” </p><p> </p><p>“did you ask him if he would?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to be the one to ask every single question? I thought that one would be obvious.” </p><p> </p><p>“no, but ya know we males aren’t mind readers and sometimes we miss things. especially when we’re trying to calm down someone who is special to us. although i can’t speak much for him, he’s kinda a weirdo from what little contact i’ve had with him.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want to give him a taste of his medicine. I want to disappear for a couple of days and see how HE likes it.” She was walking back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>“hmm, i dunno if you’d like the results of that if i help you do that.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know the result it will be… he moved on and I wasn’t even a second thought.” </p><p> </p><p>“think so huh? then why are you contemplating doing it? or is it just a revenge kind of thing?” </p><p> </p><p>“I JUST WANTED HIM TO MISS ME... I… I was the only one to suffer while he went away. He apparently trained… and he didn’t think of me... I am so stupid to think we were meant for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“he went off to train? wow... had to be serious then if he didn’t stick around here for that. i feel bad for whatever world he landed in for that.” </p><p> </p><p>“He apologized to his mother and what the fuck is with the riddles. I am in no mood.”</p><p> </p><p>“let me explain somethin’ to ya. those who are guardians are pretty damn powerful. someone like him usually doesn’t just “train” after they have achieved being a guardian, because it’s not a requirement that they do so. and he’s never been one to do anything like that at all. that likely training session he mentioned wasn’t to hone his skills… he was releasing whatever pent up emotions he had. thing is, being a guardian, he can’t just do that kinda shit anywhere without leaving a train wreck of the whole world as a result.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you expect me to say poor Naatsoe… I understand now why he was a total prick to me now.” </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t expect you to pity him. ain’t your thing. i seriously doubt the guy would expect it from anyone at this point in his life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you do this to me. Don’t you try to reverse this shit on me. I been the good girlfriend. I have gone out of my way to make sure his reputation is good.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’m not reversing anything. i’m just telling you the facts. you take it as you like, i ain’t never controlled you and i’d be an idiot to even attempt to try at this point, let alone even consider you’d listen to anything but fact.”</p><p> </p><p>“... I hate how everything I do is wrong and when someone else does it. It is perfectly fine. Forgive and forget… but for me… oh no…” </p><p> </p><p>“i’ve heard that before. i’m not saying what he did was fine. i’m not justifying anything he’s done or said. that’s for him to do and for you to either accept or reject. honestly... i’m biased against him, but i’m not going to stand here and let that affect my job or duty to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am just angry and hurt. He apologized like that would erase everything. It is a gaping hole there… and he put a small tiny bandage there.” </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm, there’s something i suppose. he must be wrapped around your finger if you got him to apologize. i haven’t heard an actual apology from him in decades.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was after I pointed out all the things he had done. It is so juvenile. I think I need to just go to bed. I am already exhausted.” </p><p> </p><p>“alright, well if you need anything else you be sure to let me know k?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah fine…” Chara sounded defeated with her head slumped down and her shuffling towards her room. </p><p> </p><p>“i hope things work out for ya, but i can’t say there’s much i can do to heal a broken heart.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is like everything else in my life… it will be distorted and be taken away. I should just give up…” </p><p> </p><p>“sorry to hear ya feel that way, but you do what you think is best.”  She barely waved as she left him behind. </p><p> </p><p>Classic shook his head as he headed back home. He wasn’t sure what to tell her in this instance, he only knew so much and he really only knew so much about that annoyance. <em> well... what will you do now? </em>He wondered before teleporting to his living room. She went to her room and locked herself in. Chara went to bed fully dressed and stayed there for the rest of the day. </p><p> </p><p>Naatsoe returned to the castle a few minutes later. He settled himself on the other side of the room quietly and spent the day mostly staring off into space as servants moved about doing their usual tasks.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY NAATSOE!” Lisa said surprising him with a pat. </p><p>“Long time no see!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Lisa.” He replies in a soft tone with a slight smile.</p><p>“I think she’s taking a nap so… maybe not so loud? I wouldn’t want to wake her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… sorry. Thank you for what you did. You really made a huge impression on Papyrus. I swear if I didn’t know you that you would have been his favorite from the get go.” </p><p> </p><p>“I had a feeling I might have, though I probably should have done that little meeting with the fish monster sooner. You were the one who told me about it and so I acted on it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I once heard a saying that said and I probably am misquoting it. ‘Anyone can say anything but doing it is another. Actions often speak louder than words.’ I may have said it but you did it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… it’s something like that, I don’t know the exact wording myself… and you seemed worried about him so I acted. Is kinda part of the job you know. Not many remember that I think… they kinda just think I act at random.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think you have choices like the rest of us do. I can’t imagine you can be everywhere at the same time and despite you trying to help the worlds there will be someone crying somewhere.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I can’t… but even though I am a guardian… I never really was out to help any specific world until I came here and found something worth it. I was mostly just a roamer… A rather infamous one.” He shrugged a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you told her that? Between you and me she was scared out of her mind when you left.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, but at this point I don’t think she’s talking to me. I did tell her once though that I wouldn’t leave and just not come back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Actions speak louder than words and even when she was trying to convince herself and others that you were okay. She kept repeating things like “He is fine” “He will be back.” in other words she hoped you come back and that you were fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… only one of the two was right.” </p><p> </p><p>“Going through the heat?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have heats.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a thought…” </p><p> </p><p>“An interesting one, besides if I had them I’d have been just locked up in a room for a week or so.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought for sure she would be ecstatic to see you. Why is she taking a nap? Does she know you came back?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. She knows. Like I said, she’s probably not speaking to me, but I still have a job to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay macho man. I am going to help you get the girl back.” He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not one of those… I just don’t like breaking my word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Breaking your word? About what?” </p><p> </p><p>“A personal knight’s responsibility is to see to the safety of their charge at all times… regardless of whether they are wanted or not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please…you are only her knight because she is in deep with you. Come on stop acting like a weirdo.” She dragged him across to the door of Chara’s and knocks. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” He dug his heels in this time. Literally.</p><p>“I’m not joking around, it’s an official job!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know but you are both being doofuses and you both should be happy.” Chara answered the door and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did I do wrong now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently she’s playing cupid.” Naatsoe responds with an even tone, looking at Lisa in mild annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“I am! Come on you two.” Lisa pushed the pair inside and closed the door behind her. </p><p>“Now tell me what is wrong.”  Chara glanced at Lisa and then at Naatsoe.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, long story short she’s ticked at me for missing a phone call, which apparently happened - likely - while I was either between worlds or when I was training and didn’t hear the darn thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“No I am ticked because you didn’t miss me at all. That you can leave and not think of me while I am here worried and thinking you might never come back. I wanted to believe so badly that you were okay but I had no idea what happens beyond here and… the way you disappeared I… I thought that I didn’t even get to say goodbye. I tried to reset but my menu still doesn’t work.’ He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I did try to explain, I should tell you then that resets don’t work on guardians even if you can do it. Although I don’t know where you got the notion I didn’t think about you while I was gone.” </p><p> </p><p>“That and my menu is still shattered…”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so basically we have some miscommunication here.” Lisa says logically.</p><p>“I think you both should write down a couple of things about each other… no… umm… I know write how you feel and how you felt about this moment and exchange them. Make sure to use ‘I feel’ statements.” Naatsoe gave her a look like she’d sprouted a second head. Chara grabbed her notebook and despite her usually ignoring Lisa she was going to try it. When she finished she handed Naatsoe the note. It was kinda long:</p><p> </p><p>I feel the day you left me it hurt</p><p>I feel the moment you disappeared you took my soul with you.</p><p>I feel that when you had time to do training and could have contacted me like you didn’t care.</p><p>I feel that this is somewhat stupid.</p><p>I feel that my heart aches now because I wanted you to miss me as much as I missed you.</p><p>I feel that if this disappear thing happens when we have kids… would it be temporary or permanent?</p><p>I feel that I wanted you to show how much you missed me. That I am the only one in the world that you won’t just leave me.</p><p>I feel that … I don’t want to argue with you. I don’t want this pain… please </p><p>I feel that you are going to leave me…. And I don’t want that.</p><p>I was going to disappear on you to make you feel the pain I felt but… Sans guilt me out of it.</p><p> </p><p>That is where the letter ended. She stood nearby, looking a little nervous as he read the note.</p><p> </p><p>Well… okay, he figured if she was going to actually do this he might as well participate too. He looked up from the note once he was done.</p><p> </p><p>“... Can I get a piece?” He didn’t want to intrude on the privacy of the notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Just don’t tell everyone the contents of the notebook.” She handed him the notebook. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve no intention of reading it.” He flipped through several pages until he landed among several blank pages, his mind not really registering the words he saw. He then gently tore out a piece and handed it back. He knew there was likely poetry in there, he had found a page and had been meaning to give it back… He dismissed the thought from his mind as he sat down to write his. It took a while before he handed it over: </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I feel disheartened and hurt that you don’t seem to trust me.</p><p>I feel that I have somehow failed and I am not sure what to do about it.</p><p>I feel like I am supposed to be better somehow.</p><p>I feel more and more that maybe things here might have been better if I had stayed away</p><p>  instead of listening to my sister and poking my head into this place.</p><p>I feel that it might have been better if I had stayed in my exile.</p><p>I feel that I seem to always make the worst mistakes when it matters. </p><p>I feel that I am unwanted by most of those I come upon, even strangers who do not know my</p><p>  past.</p><p>I feel constantly the weight of my nightmares that will never leave.</p><p>I feel that I get what I deserve because of what happened.</p><p>I feel that pity towards me is pointless.</p><p>I feel something I cannot put to words, that I cannot shake, that draws me to you like a moth that </p><p> circles a flame and the idea of it both elates and terrifies me.</p><p>I feel a fear that I can not be what everyone thinks I should be because I cannot shake the past.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why would you say that after I told you that I care deeply for you? That I wanted you to just miss me. I do trust you… but it wasn’t trust that was bothering me it was the fact I was afraid you were going to be gone for good… like dusted or dead. The problem is that you can’t even see beyond yourself. The worst part is I know you are so much more than this but you are holding yourself back. I love you but… I think you need to get to the point where you can at least function without letting your past rule you because the present is here and if you are living in the past … you cannot be with me. I want you here with me… I desperately want you here with me. I want a whole life with you.” Lisa took this opportunity to let herself out of the room. </p><p>“I know what happened, but you use it as if it is an excuse for everything. I don’t know… maybe it is one of those things I would just have to accept and live with if I want to be with you.” She muttered the last part. Her thoughts went to the future when she tries to start a family but he is running off because he couldn’t handle it. He didn’t respond, his gaze on the paper she had given him as he seemed to just think on what she had said. <em>  Actions speak louder than words…  I need time to think before I act... regardless of what I feel. I must do what is right. Somehow. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Well at least I got that off my chest. I feel a little better. I am glad you are okay. I really did miss you. I am glad you are alive and well and the meeting with your mom went smooth as well. Lisa ran away too… I wonder where she ran off to. Playing counselor and everything now?” He shrugged at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to do some thinking.” That said, he walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye? Ugh… How hard is it to say goodbye?” She says to no one as he left. She was going to have to wait to see what he is thinking as she sat on the bed and opening to a blank page on the notebook attempted to draw a picture of her in a wedding dress and crossing it out. It was just a bad drawing of herself and she hoped if the day would come that she wouldn’t look like a lopsided stick figure with a triangle dress. She was starting to wonder if he truly felt that way for her now. </p><p> </p><p>Naatsoe wandered the maze for a bit in thought before he went to the throne room, the paper clutched in one hand... He despised his own thoughts on this. He wanted a second opinion. When he got there he was silent, as before, kneeling in respect.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are. Welcome home young Naatsoe. I hope your journey was a successful one.” Asgore said with a kind tone. </p><p> </p><p>“It was… somewhat.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean somewhat? What is the issue that you are dealing with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think this should leave this room, but this speaks for itself, I think.” He handed over the page without another word. He looked at the paper and read it thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. She is madly in love with you but she is afraid that you will leave her.” He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Not just that, but her fears seem to completely override whatever trust she has in me, if any. I told her I would never just leave and not come back… yet you can clearly see that she cannot overcome her fear to trust my words.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are both are still early in the relationship. It has been almost at most two months right? You guys have been hot and heavy for awhile. I don’t know how heavy but it is true you guys have been together a lot.” He sighs a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Not enough to override my sense of reason. At least not yet...”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking like yourself… put yourself in her shoes and work your way back. It is hard to do at first because to know someone is hard.” </p><p> </p><p>“She is thinking too far into the future. She is impatient for a future and has talked a lot about something on that vein as if she is sure about it and yet it is clear to me that we are a long way from such things though she seems to want to rush into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sit down with her and explain to her how you feel?” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve spoken on various topics on feelings, but I am far from good at this sort of thing to even know my own feelings at this point beyond what I know that I feel around her. Though I am uncertain if it is more than fleeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is hard even for me to express myself. I think she is just being excited because, like you, she has never felt anything before and I don’t think this is fleeting… For her to try to be strong when things are crazy is a very hard thing to do. That is what she tried to do, be strong, she wouldn’t leave with the family because she was waiting for you. Yes, on here she expressed her fear that you might not show up but I think we all have that fear. To lose someone we love is a scary thing and I think I would be more concerned if she said I don’t care what he does.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was only gone three days. While yes, the fear of loss is something I think we all have… I think this goes far beyond that. She seemed particularly angry that I didn’t think to tell her goodbye - despite that I left before I lost my temper. I was in a particularly foul mood at the time I left.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt…  Welcome to being in a relationship, my friend. It is a give and take thing. It is not going to be perfect like a Disney movie and there will be bumps on the road.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t expect it to be perfect, but if she is going to say one thing and then do the opposite I’m afraid that I cannot… in good conscious for either of us, pursue this further.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see so you wish to end this courtship?” Asgore asked with a curious look. </p><p> </p><p>“The idea that came to mind was more than simply that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wish to disappear from all our lives than? Restarting this world?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I cannot cause a reset, I am not a red soul or my mother; however… I can simply erase memory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Do you think by removing yourself from our lives it will change things? That it will make it better? I think you are blowing this argument out of proportion myself but… I am speaking out of wisdom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who escalated this disagreement. She may feel something but she doesn’t trust me and a relationship without trust isn’t really a relationship, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you read the note… she doesn’t want to escalate it either and it doesn’t say it once on here that she doesn’t trust you. She says that you took her soul with you. Meaning her love and so on and so forth…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poetic words that just mean the same thing as missing someone. I may not be a diplomatic, but I am well versed in literature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet, you are trying to find a way out of this relationship. Is it the relationship that is scaring you or her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared, but there were more words besides this simple page. She cannot seem to accept that my past is something I cannot escape, though that is paraphrasing what she said. I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe she would say something like that but… if she did… I am sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault. We are responsible each for our own words, but I came here because I wanted another opinion. I had hoped, if only a moment, that maybe there was some other solution to this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know deep down she is madly in love with you. This stage she is in and the only reason I know it so well is because I saw it with Asriel and his mate… is the stage where you find out that both of you are not perfect. It is a hard stage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already knew that, but perhaps it wasn’t so much a doubt of feelings… maybe she just really wasn’t ready for something like this. In which case, leaving her with the memories would be a cruel thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you go erasing and all that stuff just let her stew. You have to remember how old she is as well. She is only 25.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Age, sire, doesn’t dictate maturity or how ready we are for anything. We are either ready for it when it comes, or we are not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that is the case but a relationship bends like a bamboo tree. If you press on it too hard it will break, if you don’t water it. It will wilt. A relationship is not as simple as are you ready or not. For if you love her you would be patient. I think it goes both ways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say if you love something, to let it go. That if it comes back, then it is yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think if you delete her memories and send her out to see if she would fall in love with you a smart move? Or is this your way of walking away?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not wish this to be an option, it is not something I do lightly and until now I have never cared so much for any soul that I would even consider it an option or even worth my time to put in the magic that would be required for it… but this pursuit has turned from two trying to discover each other into a rather painful and disheartening discovery that is making me wish more and more I had never set foot here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on one moment.” Asgore texted the only being that he thought would make sense of this… Mika. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgore: I am sorry dear to text you so late but your brother wants to delete all our memories because he think that this will be the only route to find out if Chara loves him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mika: oh dear. give me a moment… and don’t worry about the hour… it’s actually morning here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgore: You are too kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mika: family is everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgore put away the phone. Naatsoe frowned slightly when a portal opened and he saw his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told her nothing but the fact you wanted to erase memories.” Asgore stated the facts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“indeed.” Mika went over to him, she said nothing else but wrapped her arms around him gently. She murmured something quietly to him. He closed his sockets, whatever she had said to him it caused him to return the embrace and to lay his head against her shoulder, weeping silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you can forgive me child. I didn’t mean to bring you to tears.” Asgore said feeling ashamed. Mika looks over at Asgore and shakes her head, indicating that it wasn’t him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My daughter caused this pain?” Mika nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it intentional?” A shrug was the answer to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I call her here?” A shake of her head is the response. She knew her brother would balk if Chara was called here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you can read the note that apparently she wrote.” Asgore got up and handed the note Chara wrote to her. She took the note and read it while her brother seemed to just cling to her for the moment. She read the entire thing before frowning slightly, clearly troubled by it. She seems to shift to a thoughtful frown, not having said anything aloud with the handful now that was her older brother. After a moment he pulled back and seemed to recover something of his usual composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there, do you feel some relief now?” She murmurs softly. He nods a bit; his answer to her, however was in webdings, he didn’t seem to have noticed his lapse into the other language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>^What am I supposed to do? I don’t want to go that far. I have never wanted to think that I would have to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>^it’s not a solution brother. you know this, just as i do; even when the mind has forgotten the soul remembers. get some rest and then, come the morning, go talk with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>^Talk? Haven’t I done that enough?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>^be honest and open, give it some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, but nods as he was exhausted and headed off from the room to the one he had been given. Mika turned to the king then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it was for the best you let me know about this. he is, on some rare occasion, high strung as mother is. unlike her, however, he does not know how to handle it well on his own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arguments are bound to happen and when high emotions come into play it seems like everything is distorted. I hoped that you would be able to calm him down. I will probably hear her side by tonight. We are only hearing two points of view. From experience I know even hearing both sides we will never truly know the whole story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“indeed. he is rarely like this, however, since he began to recover from his past. he has struggled with this since he was eighteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Should I talk to Chara about anything special? I want this to work out between the two. I think that they could work out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i believe they can too, but it will take time on their part and some communication as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree. I believe this is new for both of them. I remember the arguments me and Toriel had when we first started to date and man… looking back it is to laugh at because most of the arguments were pointless.” Mika nods a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mother told me much the same, though honestly my own experience was… different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s relationships are different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmm, true, but unlike most relationships mine was literally foretold to me long before i even met him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know it when you met him though? Like when you shook his hand you knew he was the one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not like that. i grew up as a child, listening to his story. you see, the way i met my mate was by going back through time by eight years. by the time i was a young teenager he was my idol… but it wasn’t until after i learned the full story from mother, when i was fourteen, did i start to wonder. i didn’t know for certain though until i fell into his world because mother was very careful about how much she told me. as the saying goes… it’s not good to know too much about your own future.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. It must have been a shock to you still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“in a way, yes, but i didn’t actually pursue him at first even when i realized it. i had doubts. after all, it was a story and the future is ever in motion… even if their future was technically part of time that had already passed for me, it was still uncertain. even knowing we supposedly had a child was something that i wanted to believe but at the same time, knew it would be foolish to speak of. i was… very dodgy with how much i told my mate and his brother about the story my mother had told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can understand. I can’t imagine if you told them the whole story how it would have turned out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he wouldn’t have believed me for a moment. the past, for him, made him very skeptical and he was a self defeatist at that point… consequences of having lived so long under the rule of a tyrant who hurt him every chance she got for “disobeying” her or simply not doing something fast enough ... or any other number of reasons. she didn’t just torture him physically either… she had cameras and taped things and she would force him to watch them. pointing out what she thought he did wrong, trying to make him as cold and as cruel as she was...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mate had a very hard life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he did, that was only the tip of the iceberg too. by the time i fell into his world, i admired him greatly. knowing a lot of what he’d been through and yet he had persevered through it, continued to push forward for the sake of his brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is very admirable. To be able to rise above what pushes them down. I hope that can happen to our young couple too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara had a lot to think about that night as she pondered what was the right or wrong decisions. She went for a walk around the maze. She recalled the fear she felt and the concern she had for him. She wished she was more patient. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just because one guy hurt you doesn’t mean everyone will. At least I know in the maze I am safe… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hated the fact she was suffering and he didn’t seem to be. Her head ached from crying so much. She made her way back to her room after retrieving her emergency stash of drugs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder no one likes me. I am so weak… I can’t even stop my own addiction. I just want to be numb for a little bit. Just so I don’t have to think how I fucked it all up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She headed to her room and didn’t even bother hiding the fact she was smoking MM. When she got any complaints she just flipped them off and continued to her room. The next day she woke up late… and didn’t even try to get out of bed. She was beyond depressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naatsoe woke late, his head hurt; he felt like he’d been wrung out and hung to dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was after some poking and prodding of Papyrus that she eventually got up and out of the bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really? You Are Doing MM AGAIN? I Thought You Were Giving It Up?” Chara glanced at the product near her bed and instead of hiding it she picked up a made up roll,lit it up, and took a puff.</p><p>“Did You Really Just Do That? What Has Gotten Into You?” Papyrus grabbed her hand, pulled the drug, tossed it down and snuffed it out. She sighed and left the room in her pjs. She didn’t care anymore. It was all a lie anyway. Chara figured the next step in her relationship is to find someone who wants to be with a crazy being like her.  She made her way to the maze and relaxed near the fountain. Lying in the grass, she let her mind wonder. How many memories did they make there? Why did she feel so numb? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“feeling better now?”  Naatsoe sat up and saw her there and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“So… last night wasn’t just some nightmare…” </p><p> </p><p>“nope.” </p><p> </p><p>“Lovely… that explains my headache.” </p><p> </p><p>“i can ease the pain, but you will need to resolve the issue on your own.” He nods a little. Mika gently took his head into her hands, the green magic lightly swirling over him for a moment. </p><p>“there.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Several former guards surrounded Chara.</p><p> </p><p>“See told you… strung out like usual. I think we can get a little payback for all the crap she put us through.” The one guard stated as Chara sat up and then laid back down. She was ready for death’s sweet embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Be gone the lot of you.” A female voice growls.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady you have no idea the shit s-“ In the middle of the sentence the group was suddenly lifted into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“I will say this NICELY… one. Last. Time. Scram.” She set them down. The group scampered like rats running in all sorts of directions.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t need to do that.” Chara muttered.</p><p>“Still thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Consider it an act of kindness as a form of apology for before. Besides, such individuals certainly have better things to do with their lives.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… you must be Aria. Naastoe’s mother. Are you here to tell me that our relationship is over? I… I guessed it might. I don’t want it to be over but there is no way… anyway… it is painful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually I was just passing by, I had something to discuss with Classic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then please don’t Umm… tell Naastoe. It doesn’t matter. I told him I missed him and he says I don’t trust him. I tell him I was worried and he accuses me of not trusting him…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, well he is a rather logical individual. I’m afraid that part of that is my fault so, depending on how you worded such things, he might have responded oddly.”</p><p> </p><p>“It all started because of some training he did and how he left all of a sudden.” Aria settles down next to her, listening quietly.</p><p>“It wasn’t the fact I didn’t trust him because I do it was the fact that he just left and didn’t tell me what was going on. I was worried and I had no idea what was happening. I was hanging on until he told me he could have contacted me at any given moment. If he would have texted me or called me to say “Hey Chara going to go do some training I will be home … whatever time. See you soon. Love ya.” The argument wouldn’t have even taken place. It was like a slap to my face that he must not think so much of me that he couldn’t have done that. It made me think that maybe I am the only one invested in this. It hurt so bad. I went home with Classic because I was so upset and… well home therapy fucked things up further and I did drugs last night and here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite the problem.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it. I feel like I am out of control and I just want him near me or visa versa. I miss him. Is that my problem? Am I obsessed with him? I don’t know what to do? I just want him to love me.” She started to cry again.</p><p> </p><p>“No, there isn’t anything wrong with that.” She gently put an arm around her.</p><p>“Did you talk to him about this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not really… he left after the impromptu… therapy thing and I haven’t seen him since. I shouldn’t have said anything. I should’ve just been happy that he was home and just take it as it is. I just expressed my concern that if we started a family would he run away again because he kept telling me the whole time we were together that he wasn’t going to leave me or this world… I didn’t care… if he wanted to do what he wanted I just… I wanted to know because I worry about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds to me like you need to talk this over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aria, you can read Code right? Can you tell me if he is still around?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is still here, my daughter is here as well. The two, according to the Code, have been talking for the past twenty minutes. They are in the room he was given.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, want to come along?” Chara asks being polite.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”  Chara got up and cleaned herself a little and headed through the maze with Aria.</p><p> </p><p>“I w-was hoping… well I guess it probably won’t happen now. I wanted to invite you to the wedding. I guess I live in the clouds. I just couldn’t help myself. He made me so happy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Would you believe that he came here, in a sense, specifically looking for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he? He said he was looking for something. I know he said he found me and that I was his one and only but I bet he made the wrong choice. That there is someone out there that deserves him more. That would make him so happy… he deserves that. I apparently can’t help him with his pain… but… here I am trying to get him back. I am being selfish again ain’t I? I should let him go. He would be happier without me. I want him to be happy.” She had her hand on his door and stared at it before backing up a few steps.</p><p> </p><p>“No. He was being a bit sulky one day, so I told him that if he wanted to change things he should speak with his sister. He gave me a strange look but took my words to heart. I knew that if he came here the chances were high that he would find someone who would be able to understand him. To give him some peace of mind. He found you.” </p><p> </p><p>“... I gave him peace of mind?” Chara muttered the words she just spoke. She stared at the door as if it was a barrier between her and him. </p><p> </p><p>“It might seem odd, but he did find some peace while here. He told me about you, when he found me. We talked for a while. Listening to him was interesting, I did ask him if he had found what he was looking for, out of curiosity, but it was only after I asked that I learned from him that he was actually starting to seriously think of the future and what his decisions could or might have had in terms of impact on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I ruined it…” Her lip quivered as she began to shake. Aria put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give up just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to… either.” She knocked on the door. It was weak at first and as she continued to knock it got louder and louder.</p><p>“Naatose? You there? Please tell me you are there.” The door opened, Mika seemed to not be in the room anymore.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Naatose?” Chara walked into the room looking around worried and nervous. The moment she made eye contact with him she made her way over and wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“I am sorry… so sorry… I was so worried when you left and I don’t know what the outside is like and the idea of losing you is the worst feeling in the world. Please… don’t leave me. I… I am sorry.” She backed up after a moment realizing she probably shouldn’t have approached him like that. He took her hands into his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I won’t leave you like that. I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too… and I know I talk about our future way too much but that is because I never did before. You made me believe of a future that could be so beautiful and I want that now with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think, someday. For now, let’s just take our time.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think that sounds good. I am sorry, I am so sorry. I want us to be together in the long run… Oh… I forgot your mom is here.” She wiped away her tears. </p><p> </p><p>“She is?” He seemed a little puzzled, glancing around. It seemed the two had been left on their own.</p><p> </p><p>“She was… she spoke to me and she made me realize what I was about to do was really stupid. I was going to let you have your freedom so to speak. I thought that way you can find the being that can make you happy and ..."  She felt that she was about to cry at any moment again as she rubbed her eyes and gulping down some air before speaking. “they would love you like I do and if they did I would… be happy because you would be happy. It sounds really stupid now I said it out loud huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think anyone else can make me feel the way you do. I think we’ve both made mistakes, but… you make me happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I start again? I should have just said that next time call me but I blew it out of proportion and you had to suffer for me not sleeping for three days.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I left without saying anything. I just didn’t want things to become worse with the mood I was in. I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t accidentally take it out on the next soul I happened to come upon.” </p><p> </p><p>“I understand. Sans said that your training was intense. I am just glad to be close to you again. I did a bunch of stupid things last night and this morning all because of a broken heart thinking I would never see you again. I don’t want to feel like that again. I didn’t lie, my soul went with you when you left… it always was yours.” She pressed her forehead against his sighing in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose if you consider blowing up asteroids as intense then yeah.” He lightly pressed his forehead against hers.</p><p>“My soul is yours.” He murmurs softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we exchange them and I have yours and you can have mine?” She teased as she smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” He smiles. She backed up and took on the challenge by summoning her soul. It looked okay but there was some scars from her previous life that remained. </p><p>“I am joking… this can wait. There is no need to rush. We have a lifetime to make this work.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still as lovely as the rest of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think a million years from now you can still make me flush like a school girl with your fancy flirtation skills you have.”  He draws her close with a smile, kissing her lovingly. With her soul out still he could see how much he affected her because the moment he kissed her, her soul, began to glow brighter and it seemed to be pulsating faster as well. She returned the kiss with her own love. </p><p>“I love you and I can’t wait till … is it alright to say to be your mate or is that too much yet?” He flushed, lightly running one hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be your mate.”  She kissed him lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“The only regret I have is I wish I could live as long as you. I want to be with you for hundreds and thousands of years. I don’t want to miss a single moment.” </p><p> </p><p>“That won’t be a problem once we bond.” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean it is possible? That is the best news you can ever tell me.” She hugged him and held him close.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s possible.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then we can take as long as we need to make this work. There is no need to rush this… I felt that I was limited by my mortality to do all this but if you say is true… we can make our relationship steady as a rock and then when we are ready, have kids and yes I still want them so suffer.” She joked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh the humanity…” He was clearly joking though by the smirk he gave her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know having children who will love you as much as me… but demand so much more. The torture..” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, guess I’ll survive… somehow.” </p><p> </p><p>“What should do now? I think we are officially made up from our first official fight. Are we?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think we did, um. Are we what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are we good I mean? I wanted to make sure because I don’t want any more miscommunication for at least 24 hours. Tomorrow we can screw up again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we are. I don’t plan to screw up any time soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think we should celebrate after I finish doing something.”  She nuzzled against him and just wanted to stay there for as long as she could live. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, sounds like a plan to me.” He kissed her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“How does snuggling for a bit sound to you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I like that idea.”  Chara relaxed on his bed next to her future mate and thought about the future that would come.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you will look handsome when we get married. You are already too desirable as it is. I don’t know what I will do when you walk down the aisle.” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, well I’m sure kissing is an option.” He jokes lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I would be able to stop myself from doing the wrong thing.” She says seductively. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, well I’m confident you’d at least save that bit for afterwards… I’d prefer it that way.” He replies, flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly you haven’t seen your sexy, sexy self.” He can’t help but laugh a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not narcissistic.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should be as sexy as you are. If I had a body like yours I would be alone in my room all the time.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’d be a problem though.”</p><p> </p><p>“True, you would deprive the rest of the world of your gorgeous self and that would be a crime.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I wouldn’t have met you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent point. I would have been married off to that kingdom by now. I mean he wasn’t a bad prince or anything but we just didn’t have this… you know. He is pretty smart and clever but his personality and mine never clicked. So thank you for not being narcissistic enough that you masturbate 24/7 thus we can meet. Boy this sounds like a twisted version of back to the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pff, yeah it kinda does.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think when a hundred years past you will still love me like you do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll love you more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pffttt… even if I am wrinkly and crabby and I look so ugly that you will wish that I didn’t have flesh? Although if your mom didn’t show up earlier I think I might have turned out that way. The former guards have a bone to pick with me and were planning to ambush me to hurt me. They showed up out of nowhere and well that issue is dealt with now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something will have to be done about that to ensure there is no future trouble. You will always be beautiful to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think the problem is taken care of. They are too cowardly to try it twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile…</p><p> </p><p>The guards had come across a certain figure that not only hated the guardians but everyone in general. He had already started to recruit others with his mate and using the nightmares as information of their pasts started to bring those who caused the most harm to their new world. Evella pointed to the other portal that she opened up for the evil beings to stay until the time is right to the guards.</p><p> </p><p>“Go in and a representative inside will greet you at the door.” She says in a kind voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you that talk r-” Evella grabbed the guard by the throat with her magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Say one more word and no cookies for you… got that?” </p><p> </p><p>“G-got it…” She tosses him through the portal.</p><p> </p><p>“Well! What are you guys waiting for? Go… or I will give you the heave ho.” The guards went in as Evella shook her head. She closed the portal behind them. Nightmare looked at the newest group that had come in.</p><p> </p><p>“hmmmm, i suppose they will do.”</p><p> </p><p>“We want to destroy that bitch Chara!” The others joined in with the chant. </p><p> </p><p>“yes, yes. in due time.” He waved off the comment. </p><p> </p><p>“That bitch outside of the gate tossed me in here? What the fuck is wrong with her?” The one guard said finally getting up and rubbing his butt. Nightmare pinned him with a cold stare.</p><p> </p><p>“you will show her respect or you will not like the consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I thought she was a lowly m-minion… She isn’t?” The other guards shifted away from the one.</p><p> </p><p>“she is my mate. you will do well to remember that.” There was an underlying growl to his words. There was a small portal open just enough to put a hand through as Evella talked through the portal.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Nightmare. Ahhh.. Mr. Nightmare… we got a group of psycho Charas here. It is your two o’clock appointment.” She mimicked if she was doing a secretarial job. Nightmare smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“show them in.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mr. Nightmare. Right away sir.” There was a slight giggle to her voice as the guards looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“This wouldn’t be our Chara would it sir?” The one guard asked.</p><p> </p><p>“no. there are two. all you need to know is that those i have contacted have goals similar to yours.” The portal widened as several different kinds of Charas walked in. </p><p>“wonderful, seems there were more than two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. It is actually five of us, the other eight is all my doing. I wanted to show off a bit. I have been a fan of yours for years.” The one Chara walked over and half of her was glitching with a piercing red eye as she extended her hand out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“ah yes. i’ve heard all about you, i had no idea you were allowed out of that world.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t but when I heard of this party you were throwing I had to come and invite some of the girls.” With a snap the other eight clones disappeared leaving the five Charas there.</p><p> </p><p>“indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>“She is messed up…” The one guard stupidly says and with a sinister smile she walks over calmly. </p><p> </p><p>“don’t kill him. we need him alive, for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Okay then. I guess I don’t get to play with you yet…” </p><p> </p><p>“the more of us there are for the party, the better. after the party… well, that’s a different matter.” </p><p> </p><p>“I still want a small gift…” She leaned close to his ear and bites hard ripping a part of his ear off and spitting it out.</p><p>“That will do.” She grabs the piece as the guy wails in pain and walks back to Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>“We will do what you say just… please don’t put us with her.” The other guard says as he looked scared to death of the other Charas who were doing various other activities that made them very nervous. Nightmare smirked at the guards.</p><p> </p><p>“welcome to the group, gentleman. the only rule here is that we do not dust each other until everything is settled.” </p><p> </p><p>“The lad- your mate Evella mentioned a job we had to do first. Something about fruit but she wouldn’t mention anything further.” </p><p> </p><p>“yes. in due time you will all know. this single item is going to be the key to our victory. with it, not only will you have your revenge, but so very much more.” He laughed a little, his eye lights sparking with magic in delight at the prospect of things to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>